Not A Big Deal Or Is It?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Lindy and Logan's parents come home after some weekend together and find Logan and a girl, cuddling on the couch in the basement and sleeping. Nora and Bob are shocked and want to know what's going on, just as the rest of the group also comes down.What did happen and who's the girl? Jarrett and Logan/OC ,Lindy/OC and more! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D R&R! :)
1. What did happen?

******__********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's my real first I didn't do it story! :D**

**Well, since I first really wanted to start, when the 4th episode starts, I thought I'll show you the end before the flashback starts, like in the normal episodes! :D**

**I have two OC's and other then that it's Jarrett! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews if you want me to continue! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lindy and Logan's parents come home after some weekend together and find Logan and a girl, cuddling on the couch in the basement and sleeping. Nora and Bob are shocked and want to know what's going on, just as the rest of the group also comes down. What did happen and who's the girl?**

* * *

**At Lindy's and Logan's basement**

**No One's POV:**

''Logan? Grace? What are you doing at the couch, cuddling?'' Nora cried, coming down the basement, looking shocked at her son and the girl besides him named Grace. **(AN: You'll see in further chapters, who she is)**

Logan and Grace suddenly stirred, but didn't wake up yet. Logan still had his arms tightly wrapped around Grace's waist, while Grace was snuggled up to his chest, sleeping peacefully.

They did look adorable at that moment, but the parents were still mad.

The rest of the gang had heard the parents shouting, and wanted to see what happened. Lindy, Garrett, Jasmine, Delia and another boy came downstairs and looking shocked at the Watson parents.

Lindy looked in awe at her brother and Grace and then looked back terrified at her parents.

However, Jasmine suddenly let out a high pitched squeal.

''Oh my god! It worked! We're so-'' She started crying and squealing at the same time but Delia shushed her, as suddenly Logan and Grace woke up.

Jasmine immediately shut her mouth but you could see that she tried to hold back the squeal.

Logan and Grace both stirred a bit and then suddenly opened their eyes.

Logan looked confused over Grace's shoulder in the faces of his sister, his parents and his friends.

Then he suddenly realized what he was doing, and Grace realized it as well.

She half turned to Logan and they both stared at each other, shocked with wide eyes.

Grace quickly wanted to get off and fell off the couch, along with Logan.

They fell with a loud 'Omph' on the floor, Logan on top of her.

He quickly got off and they sat a good part away from each other, and then looked at the shocked faces of Logan's parents and the faces of awe from their best friends.

Nora put her hands on her hips and looked confused and angry at Logan and Grace.

''Could you please finally tell us what happened? Why are you guys cuddling on the couch? I thought that you guys-''

''Don't say it!'' Logan exclaimed, before his mom came any further and Grace looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Logan just looked a bit hurt and the rest of the group seemed to notice it.

''Well, but what did happen? This is still no explanation why our son and his... and Grace both were cuddling on the couch!'' Bob told them and looked questioningly at the two.

Logan went with a hand through his already messy hair.

''I honestly have no idea.'' Logan replied, confused.

Well, he kind of had an idea what happened in the basement, but how they came in this position, he didn't know at all.

Grace then looked questioningly at her friends.

Lindy shifted uncomfortable from one feet to the other and Jasmine also looked really guilty at the parents.

''Well, we kind of can explain how they came in to this position...'' Lindy started and everybody looked at her questioningly.

''Yeah... That's a long story...'' Delia added and Garrett nodded, as well as the boy at their side.

Nora glared a bit at then and then said sarcastically, ''I'm sure, we have enough time for that. It's only 3 a.m. in the morning and we came back early from our weekend away to see our son cuddling with one of his best friends on the couch!''

Logan and Grace still were sitting on the floor, shocked and a good part away from each other, while the rest of the group looked terrified at the Watson parents.

They knew that they would get into trouble, even though they just wanted to help.

''By the way. Another question. Why are the boys here? I thought this should be a girls night and not a sleepover for the whole group!'' Grace exclaimed, mad and confused.

She definitely didn't want to be in this situation and that not without knowing what happened and especially not with Logan.

Said person also looked at his sister, confused and mad. Then he looked to Garrett and the boy at Lindy's side.

''Yes, Garrett and Daniel? What did happen? I thought this should be a boys night! Without girlfriends or sisters or anything!'' He added and the boys looked guilty at him.

''Well... That was the only way to get you two here.'' Delia replied and Grace looked a bit mad and offended at the guys.

Logan just looked even more confused but also offended at the guys.

''I'm sorry, dude. We-'' Garrett started but Logan's and Lindy's mom cut him off.

''Could you guys please just finally tell what happened? Lindy? Jasmine?'' Nora exclaimed.

Lindy sighed and walked further in to the basement, followed by Jasmine and Daniel.

Lindy explained, ''Well, it's a long story and it really isn't Logan's and Grace's fault! Well, okay, they did cuddled here together but...''

Bob interrupted her. ''We want to know, what happened!?'' He told them.

''Well, I think Lindy can e-'' Jasmine started but Nora cut her off.

''No. You guys will all explain. I know that you all are involved in this and I want an explanation! I can't believe that something like this happened just because we left you alone again for a weekend!'' She said to them.

* * *

**Well, that was more or less what happened at the end like at the episodes :D**

**What happened and why, you'll see in further chapters! :D**

**Don't worry, the normal chapters will be a lot longer than this but this was just the start or better said the beginning :D**

**BTW: Yes, Grace. Sorry for all who think that it sounds blunt, but this was the best fitting name I had and I can nothing for the fact that it's my second name :D**


	2. After winter break

******_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the first real chapter of my story! :D**

**I told you, that the normal chapters will be longer and this is definitely longer! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! :D**

**I really am in to this show and I really hope, that you guys like the story and stay tuned for the next chapters! :D**

**I hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The flashbacks will be told in POV's of the group and the things in the present in No One's POV! :D**

**Yes, I know, that I said that I'll update at the day, 'Dear High School Self' aires but I had a deal with ProudlyUnique, that if someone posts an IDDI story or One Shot till today 8 p.m. german time (20 minutes after we made the deal came a new One Shot) , I'll update today so the chapter is here sooner :D  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Previously**

**No One's** **POV:**

_''Yes, Garrett and Daniel? What did happen? I thought this should be a boys night! Without girlfriends or sisters or anything!'' He added and the boys looked guilty at him._

_''Well... That was the only way to get you two here.'' Delia replied and Grace looked a bit mad and offended at the guys._

_Logan just looked even more confused but also really offended at the guys._

_''I'm sorry, dude. We-'' Garrett started but Logan's and Lindy's mom cut him off._

_''Could you guys please just finally tell what happened? Lindy? Jasmine?'' Nora exclaimed._

_Lindy sighed and walked further in to the basement, followed by Jasmine and Daniel._

_Lindy explained, ''Well, it's a long story and it really isn't Logan's and Grace's fault! Well, okay, they did cuddled here together but...''_

_Bob interrupted her. ''We want to know, what happened!?'' He told them._

_''Well, I think Lindy can e-'' Jasmine started but Nora cut her off._

_''No. You guys will all explain. I know that you all are involved in this and I want an explanation! I can't believe that something like this happened just because we left you alone again for a weekend!'' She said to them._

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''No. You guys will all explain. I know that you all are involved in this and I want an explanation! I can't believe that something like this happened because we left you alone again for a weekend!'' Nora said to them, looking angry at the group.

''Okay, okay. We will explain. But we didn't really do anything wrong here. We just wanted to help!'' Lindy replied and the others nodded, except Logan and Grace, who were still really confused.

''Yeah, and nothing bad happened, right? The house isn't a mess, everybody looks still normal, well except for Logan who should comb his hair, b-'' Jasmine started but Nora cut her off.

''Just tell us the story and stop talking around the whole thing, Jasmine. We want to know the story. The whole story.'' Nora told her.

Jasmine took a step back and half hid behind Lindy, because she didn't want to start the story.

''Well, it actually all started at the day after winter break, where-'' Delia started, but got cut off by Logan.

''Seriously? You guys are starting from there? Even I know the first part!'' Logan exclaimed, his face heating up at the thought.

Lindy shrugged at her brother and replied, ''Well, if you want to know why we did that, we're going to tell the story. If you know the first part, why don't you start, brother?''

Logan immediately shut his mouth and just pouted.

Lindy chuckled and added, ''Thought so... Well, where was I...''

''At the thing with the winter break.'' Her mom said, with an annoyed voice.

Lindy held her hands up in defense. ''Yes, the day after winter break...''

**_Flashback_**

**_At first school day after winter break_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Logan and I were just entering school after winter break. _

_We spent the whole winter break at our grandparent's house and couldn't wait to see the rest of the group again. _

_I really loved my grandparents, but without the group, it really was boring. _

_Logan and I tried to kill the time, but grandma tried to kill us with her food._

_''I'm so glad to be back here! Or at least back in town! This break was awful! Even though the Christmas presents were great!'' Logan exclaimed, just as we walked to our locker._

_I chuckled and replied, ''I know. I just can't wait to see the guys again! It's been way too long and have to go to mani-pedis soon again!''_

_Logan rolled his eyes at me. ''Mani-pedis? You do know that Garrett and I have-''_

_''I don't care what you guys are doing. Jasmine, Delia and me are going this Friday. If you want to come, then come. If not, then don't.'' I cut him off and knew that I got him with that. Friday was group night and the boys wouldn't just back off._

_Logan groaned and then said to me, ''Fine, but that is the last time.''_

_I rolled my eyes and replied, ''Sure, little brother.''_

_''Of 15 seconds!'' He exclaimed angrily._

_I laughed at him and just wanted to mock him more, as I saw Jasmine, Delia and Garrett, walking up._

_''Lindy! Logan!'' Jasmine exclaimed happily. She ran up to us and took us both into a hug._

_As we broke apart, Delia and Garrett also came up._

_''Hey guys! Nice to finally see you again!'' Garrett greeted us. I chuckled._

_''It was only two weeks, Garrett.'' Logan told him._

_''I know but it's awful to be the only boy in the group because of only three people.'' He told me and Logan patted his back._

_''Hey! I had to spend the whole vacations with my sister at our grandparents house. That wasn't that cool either.'' Logan said to him and I glared at Logan._

_''Hey!'' I exclaimed angrily.''That's not nice!''_

_''Sorry little sis, but that's the truth. You wanted to paint your nails and talk about cute boys and everything. I know that you missed Jasmine and Delia but I'm not a girl and even though we're twins and we almost shared everything before going to high school, that doesn't mean that I like the same things as you.'' My brother replied and I crossed my arms, pouting._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''That doesn't explain anything at all.'' Lindy's and Logan's mom stated and Delia rolled her eyes.

''The story is not finished and I think that I'll take it from here, because the fight could go a bit longer between the twins...'' She told them and continued with the story.

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV_**

_''I can not believe that you said that. That's so not cool!'' Lindy exclaimed angrily. ''You're not better with your whole video games and talking about the newest horror movies a-''_

_''GUYS!'' Garrett cried, interrupting them. ''__Could you please stop arguing? We just saw you after two weeks and you're at each other throats again! Besides, before this vacation, you guys got along perfectly!''_

_''Nahh, I think they're always like that. Well, sometimes less annoying but sometimes also even worse.'' I replied to what Garrett said and the twins glared at me._

_''What?'' I asked confused._

_''Well, anyways, we're all back together. How about we celebrate that with a pizza after school?'' Garrett suggested, trying to change the subject._

_''That sounds great!'' Jasmine exclaimed, and we all nodded, except for Logan._

_''Logan?'' Lindy asked him confused._

_Logan just stared to somewhere else._

_''Dude, what's up?'' Garrett added, even more confused then Lindy._

_''I think he either just thought about his pizza or about the new girl that's just coming along the hallway.'' I replied for Logan, whose mouth was now open._

_Everybody looked to where Logan looked now and where I showed them. There was a girl with long brown curly hair and brown eyes._

_''Who's that girl?'' Logan asked shocked and looking amazed._

_Jasmine looked to where Logan was looking and replied, ''Grace Williams. 15 years old and her first day of school here. She moved here one week ago.''_

_Everybody stared at Jasmine, except Logan, who was still staring at Grace._

_''What? If you want to know everything you need to be updated.'' She told us._

_''Grace.'' Logan said and still stared at that girl._

_''Okay, that is slowly becoming creepy.'' Garrett stated, looking at Logan. Lindy chuckled._

_''Not for Logan, Mr. I never have a crush on anyone.'' She replied and we all laughed._

_''Well, seems like that changed now.'' I added and this time Logan snapped out of his day dream._

_''I don't have a crush on her!'' He exclaimed madly and then walked away._

_''Should we go after him?'' Jasmine asked and Lindy shook her head._

_''Better not.'' She replied but Garrett already walked in to direction of Logan._

_''Seems like we don't have to do that anymore.'' I stated and then we girls also started walking._

_''So... How was Christmas without us?'' Lindy started a new conversation._

_''It was not that bad. We actually had a lot of fun.'' I replied and Jasmine glared at me._

_''What? It's not like Garrett and you cried over Lindy and Logan the whole time!'' I said to her._

_''It wasn't that cool as it was with you guys. Sure it wasn't bad, especially since we could get Garrett to do whatever we want and-''_

_''I got it, okay?!'' Lindy cut her off, a bit offended._

_''Sorry.'' Jasmine and I said at the same time._

_''Well, but now we're all back together here and it seems like we have a lot to talk about.'' Jasmine said and Lindy and I looked confused at her._

_''What do you want to talk about, Jasmine?'' Lindy asked her, confused and stopping as well as me._

_Jasmine shifted nervously from one feet to the other._

_''I have something to tell you and you have to promise to not tell anyone.'' She replied and we looked even more confused at her._

_''Of course we won't, Jasmine. Just tell us what's wrong.'' Lindy stated and I nodded._

_Then I chuckled and added, ''Yeah, it can't get worse than Garrett and you almost having to kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas.''_

_Lindy looked at us with wide eyes and then especially shocked to Jasmine ._

_''You and Garrett did w-'' Then luckily the school bell rang._

_''Gotta go to class!'' Jasmine cried and ran away._

_''She does know that our next class is in the other direction?'' I asked Lindy, who still stood there in shock. Guess I said something wrong, again._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Okay, I really don't get it. What does this all have to do with the fact t-'' Nora started but Garrett cut her off, trying to ignore the fact that Delia blurted the mistletoe accident out right at the first day.

''How about I continue now?'' Garrett suggested. ''Because I was the only best friend who went after Logan and who tried to h-''

''Help him. You already told us that at least a million times, Garrett.'' Delia said to him and the others nodded.

Logan had now sat up on the couch and looked even more hurt, while Grace was just shocked.

''Do you mind telling me why you all knew that about me before we even met for real?'' She asked Jasmine. Jasmine shrugged.

''I have my connections, you know.'' She replied.

''Just go on with the story.'' Nora told the kids and everybody looked at Garrett.

''Okay, I'll tell you how it went on...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garret's POV:_**

_After Logan walked away madly, the girls were wondering if we should follow him or not._

_ I just tried to catch up with him. I wanted to be a good best friend and he looked really down._

_''Logan, wait!'' I cried as I saw him again and Logan turned around._

_''What do you want Garrett?'' He asked madly and sad at the same time._

_I walked the last steps up to him and then replied, ''I want to help you. That's what I want.''_

_But did he really have a crush on that girl? I mean, this Grace was without a doubt beautiful but he only saw her a few minutes for the first time and didn't even t-_

_''There's nothing that's going to help, Garrett. I just want to be alone.'' He said to me and I got even more confused. _

_Logan never wants to be alone. He loves it to be in the middle of everything. Something must be wrong._

_I caught up with him again and turned him around, looking at him questioningly._

_Then I asked him, ''Do you really have a crush on that girl?''_

* * *

**If you want me, to write an One Shot about the mistletoe story from Jarrett, leave a review with what you thought about the chapter and if you want me to write the mistletoe story :D**


	3. Not really

_************__Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the third chapter of my story! :D**

**Well, I already wrote a lot, so the updates will come in not to long distances! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support from you guys so far! :D**

**I really am in to this story, because I never wrote something like this and it just makes so much fun! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******BY THE WAY: I may want to make a IDDI and SIU crossover but don't know yet. Would be someone interested in one? If yes, leave a review with your opinion about the One Shot and if you want a crossover or not :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Previously**

**_Flashback_**

**_Garret's POV:_**

_After Logan walked away madly, the girls were wondering if we should follow him or not._

_I just tried to catch up with him. I wanted to be a good best friend and he looked really down._

_''Logan, wait!'' I cried as I saw him again and Logan turned around._

_''What do you want Garrett?'' He asked madly and sad at the same time._

_I walked the last steps up to him and then replied, ''I want to help you. That's what I want.''_

_But did he really have a crush on that girl? I mean, this Grace was without a doubt beautiful but he only saw her a few minutes for the first time and didn't even t-_

_''There's nothing that's going to help, Garrett. I just want to be alone.'' He said to me and I got even more confused._

_Logan never wants to be alone. He loves it to be in the middle of everything. Something must be wrong._

_I caught up with him again and turned him around, looking at him questioningly._

_Then I asked him, ''Do you really have a crush on that girl?''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garret's POV:_**

_I caught up with him again and turned him around, looking at him questioningly._

_''Do you really have a crush on that girl?'' I asked him._

_Logan looked at me with wide eyes and then quickly shook his head. __Why didn't I believe him that?_

_''I just saw her today. She's really pretty and everything, okay? But, I don't like her. I don't even know her.'' He replied._

_''Well, do you want to know her?'' I asked him with a raised eyebrow._

_''Absolutely.'' Logan blurted out and I shook my head at that guy. __He so had a crush on that girl._

_''Well, why don't you just introduce yourself to her?'' I questioned him, and he looked at me as if I made a joke._

_''I- I can't, I- That would be really rushed, don't you think? I mean, she's new here and-'' __Then the school bell rang. ''And I have to go to class!'' He added and quickly ran away from me._

_I shook my head._

_''He also does know that our class is in the other direction, right?'' Delia added from behind and I chuckled at her comment._

_''Well, Garrett... Jasmine told us something very interesting... Or better said me, because Delia already knows it...'' Lindy started._

_My eyes went wide. 'The thing with the mistletoe?' I thought terrified._

_''Yes, the thing with the mistletoe.'' Lindy told me._

_Oh, did I say that out loud?_

_''If you ask, yes you did say the thing with the mistletoe out loud.'' Delia replied and my eyes went wide._

_''Uhhh, I have to go to class!'' I cried and then ran away from them, trying to avoid any questions about what happened. __It was bad enough that they knew. __Okay, they were actually my best friends but it was still bad. Really, really, really bad._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''The funny thing is that all three came to late to class, even though they had to go so quick.'' Delia added to her flashback and chuckled.

Jasmine, Garrett and Logan glared at her. As if she didn't know why they disappeared.

''What is the story with the mistletoe and why were you guys that embarrassed?'' Grace asked, confused.

''Well, that is another long story...'' Garrett started but Nora cut him off.

''We don't want to hear that story right now.'' She told Garrett and then Logan threw in, ''I want to hear that story! Sounds interesting!'' He was trying to finally change the subject away from Grace and him.

''Really funny, Logan. I bet you already know the story and the story is now about something else.'' Bob replied and Logan groaned.

Lindy smirked and then added, ''Besides, I think the next part of the story you can tell the best, Logan.''

Logan glared at her but everyone waited for him to continue.

''Fine. I'm going to tell the story, but I don't see any sense to tell all of this, because the next part doesn't explain at all why-''

''Well, the story is pretty interesting and I want to hear the rest. Sarcasm indeed. If you guys start there, you'll continue from there. You have to have a good story, to not make you two grounded for the next 6 weeks again and to call the other parents.'' Nora replied.

''Why do I even get grounded? This is all not my f- Okay, okay, I'm continuing the story. Well, I kinda survived the school day till lunch...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_After the more or less bit non-sense conversation with Garrett, I just tried to forget the whole thing and avoid most of the conversations. __I mean, Grace was good looking but not more. __I didn't have a crush on her. Me, having a crush? Never. __The others were acting ridiculous. I mean, please. __She was pretty and every other boy except Garrett surely also had stared after her._

_Wait. Why didn't he do that? __Okay, it was Garrett but he should've done that, too! __It wouldn't have been as half as embarassing for me!_

_I just entered the cafeteria, seeing the others already sitting at our usual table. __Well, I didn't want to eat alone and maybe they already forgot the whole thing..._

_I took my food and started to walk in to their direction as suddenly-_

_BAM! I walked in to someone and the girl and me both fell to the floor, my food tumbling on the girl._

_''Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-'' I tried to apologize to her but then suddenly realized who it was._

_''Grace?'' I asked in disbelieve._

_The girl with the beautiful brown eyes looked confused at me._

_''Yes, that's my name but how do you know?'' She asked me._

_Oh crap. I'm stupid. Of course I shouldn't actually know. __What was I going to say now?_

_''Uh- Well, you're the new girl and when someone comes in the middle of the school year, you n-''_

_''Notice that? Wow, didn't think that I would be known by people because of that.'' She cut me off, chuckling. I grinned at her nodding._

_Then I looked at her shirt and saw my whole food there ._

_I went nervously with a hand through my hair and told her, ''I'm so sorry for ruining your shirt. I-''_

_''Hey, it's okay. I always have an other shirt with me for accidents with boys who run in to me and pour their whole food over me.'' She replied and my eyes went wide._

_''You do?'' I asked her shocked and Grace laughed._

_''No, actually I don't. But I always have a second shirt with me, because I'm really clumsy and everything.'' She replied and I felt myself, blushing but chuckling at the same time.. __She was so damn cute and I totally screwed it up with that action._

_T__hen she suddenly put her hand out to me._

_''Well, you know my name but who are you?'' __She asked me and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, taking her hand._

_''Logan Watson. I'm a freshman here, means this is also my first year, even though I'm a bit longer here than you.'' I said to her and she nodded, smiling._

_''Yeah but I'm still a sophomore with my 15 years and you're a fresh man. Well, I got to go, change my shirt and then eat something.'' She told me and I nodded at her._

_Then, just as she wanted to walk away, I quickly asked her, ''Want to sit with me and my friends when you finished changing? They're just over there.'' __I pointed to the table where my friends were sitting._

_Grace shook her head and I looked immediately disappointed. __''Sorry, but I'll be sitting with my brother and his friends. He's senior at this school and has lived here for 2 years, since our parents are divorced. We kinda have a lot to c-''_

_''Catch up, to? I understand. Well, I guess that I see you around?'' I finished her sentence and looked at her hopefully._

_Grace chuckled and replied, ''Yes, you'll see me around.''_

_With that she walked away. I stood there for a few seconds, a bit dazed and then quickly get an other food tablet._

_Lunch was only 15 more minutes._

_As I had the new food, I quickly walked to the rest of the gang._

_''Hey guys!'' I greeted them, grinning over both ears. __I really had talked to Grace. Bingo!_

_Lindy rolled his eyes at me, Garrett smirked and Delia chuckled._

_''You do know that was one of the most cliché things that I ever saw and heard in that school so far?'' She asked me._

_I blushed deep. Crap._

_''You heard it?'' I asked. Wait. They were eavesdropping?! What do I have for best friends?_

_''Why were you guys earsdropping me?'' I questioned them, now mad. __That wasn't the right behavior from best friends. Not at all._

_The guys looked guilty at me._

_''You wouldn't have told us what happened otherwise!'' Lindy exclaimed, trying to save the situation._

_I looked at them mad and then said, ''Well, thanks for not trusting me. I'm going to eat my lunch outside.''_

_With that, I walked away from the table with my friends. __I couldn't believe that they did that. __I groaned and walked outside of the cafeteria._

_As I took a last step back, I saw the others looking guilty after me, but I ignored it._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''You overheard us?'' Grace asked the guys in disbelief, now also sitting back on the couch but as far away from Logan, as possible.

Lindy shifted from one feet to the other.

''We're sorry. I mean, we're your best friends, well at that time we only were his best friends, but it was so interesting that we just had to know what happened between you guys.'' Lindy told her.

Grace glared at her and Logan also looked really offended again.

''That's no excuse!'' She exclaimed.

Logan nodded eagerly and agreed to what Grace said. ''Exactly! Why did you think, I was so mad? That's not okay! Not even for best friends!''

''Well, that at least explains why Logan looked like someone died as he came home alone after school.'' Bob told Nora and Nora rolled her eyes.

''How long is the story, still? I wanted to be finished today.'' She asked the guys.

Delia looked at her watch and then replied, ''Well, then we have still 19 hours and 57 minutes to go.''

''Well, but Logan wasn't the only one, who was hiding something...'' Lindy continued the story, trying to avoid another annoyed comment from her mom because of Delia.

''I still remember that Jasmine and Garrett also were hiding something.'' She added and Jasmine went red at the thought.

''I told you that I'm sorry!'' Jasmine exclaimed, trying to get off the subject. ''We really can skip t-''

''No, no. Continue. I slowly start to like this story. All the drama. Something like that never happened in my high school live.'' Bob interrupted her and looked at Lindy, waiting for her to continue.

Nora sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband but now also sat down as the last one standing and everybody looked at Lindy, except Jasmine and Garrett who wanted to disappear, right now.

''Oh, don't look like that. It's not like you guys found it that bad!'' Lindy exclaimed.

Jasmine and Garrett glared at her but she just continued, ''After school, we met down here in the basement...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Logan had gone home alone and now had locked himself in to his room, so Delia, Jasmine and I went down in to the basement, talking. __Garrett tried to get Logan out of his room._

_''I can't believe that Logan is acting like that. At first, he says that he doesn't like her, and now he doesn't want to talk to us anymore because we kinda over heard their conversation? Why is he acting so ridiculous?'' Jasmine started, confused._

_Okay, I kinda understood, why he was mad but he was really kinda overreacting. __I thought that he didn't have a crush on Grace?_

_Well, but talking about ridiculous._

_''Now, that you say ridiculous, I just have to ask something. If it is so ridiculous, why didn't you tell me so far why you almost kissed Garrett under the mistletoe?'' I asked her, with a raised eyebrow._

_Jasmine's eyes went wide. Hah. Thought I forgot it._

_Then she sighed and Delia chuckled._

_'__'Well, probably because she did want to kiss him.'' She just blurted out and Jasmine glared at her._

_My eyes went wide. ''You did?'' I asked her in shock._

_Jasmine sighed again and replied, ''I don't know okay? I don't know what I feel for Garrett and it's freaking me out. He's one of my best friends, and on the one hand, it's just weird but on the other end- I don't know. Could we please talk about something else, now?''_

_I shook my head._

_''No, we can't. You have to talk about this with us, Jasmine. It can not go on like this!'' I exclaimed. __Okay, I only knew the story since today but my twin brother was already freaking me out enough._

_Jasmine sighed again._

_''I really don't know. If I would, I would tell you, promise. This time for real.'' She told us and before I could reply anything, Garrett came downstairs, looking stressed._

_''He didn't even answer me. I knocked 10 minutes straight and he didn't even answer me. Seems like we have to go, eat the pizza alone without the best friend, that doesn't even bother to answer you.'' He told us and Jasmine immediately stood up._

_''Let's go guys. I think some distraction is good for all of us, especially something that doesn't have to do with crushs, cute people and so on.'' She said to us, looking especially at me._

_I almost rolled my eyes at her again but then just nodded and stood up, as well as Delia._

_''Let's go. Logan will come out of his room sooner or later.'' I added and then we went upstairs._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Since I already have a lot of more chapters then this, I'll always give you a sneak peak for the new chapter! :D**

**Here's the one for chapter 4:**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''Well, we already talked about it. Mani-pedis this Friday is steady, but maybe we can do something on Saturday?'' Lindy said._

_I glared at her. __I knew that she was doing that on purpose, but I couldn't really say anything about that for obvious reasons._

_''Well, okay.'' I replied and Garrett groaned._

_'__'Fine, I guess then I'll just make a movie marathon with Logan while you are getting your little mani-pedis. Was at the salon too often over the winter break. Well, if he ever comes out of his room, at least.'' He told us and Delia chuckled._

_Lindy rolled her eyes at us and then took her first pizza slice._

_I also took my first slice and started eating, while staring at Garrett._

_Did I really want to kiss him?_

_I meant, he was great and everything but... It seemed so damn wrong._

_He was one of my best friends for years. __That couldn't work out, could it?_

_I mean, we went through so much together and he also always helped me in everything..._

_''Guys!'' Delia suddenly exclaimed and everybody looked at her confused. ''What are we going to do, if Logan wants to get Grace into the group?''_

**_Flashback end_**

******Hope you guys like the chapter and the sneak peak and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	4. Do I?

_************__Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the fourth chapter of my story! :D**

**Yes, I'm quick but I already told you why ;D**

**Well, I just love this show and had to write and write :D**

**The 2-4th chapter, I wrote in a matter of two days and the others won't go slower :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The Lindy/OC will come in later chapters and you'll see why, soon! :D**

**Well, but now without any interruptions, here's the new chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_Jasmine sighed again and replied, ''I don't know okay? I don't know what I feel for Garrett and it's freaking me out. He's one of my best friends, and on the one hand, it's just weird but on the other end- I don't know. Could we please talk about something else, now?''_

_I shook my head._

_''No, we can't. You have to talk about this with us, Jasmine. It can not go on like this!'' I exclaimed. __Okay, I only knew the story since today but my twin brother was already freaking me out enough._

_Jasmine sighed again._

_''I really don't know. If I would, I would tell you, promise. This time for real.'' She told us and before I could reply anything, Garrett came downstairs, looking stressed._

_''He didn't even answer me. I knocked 10 minutes straight and he didn't even answer me. Seems like we have to go, eat the pizza alone without the best friend, that doesn't even bother to answer you.'' He told us and Jasmine immediately stood up._

_''Let's go guys. I think some distraction is good for all of us, especially something that doesn't have to do with crushs, cute people and so on.'' She said to us, looking especially at me._

_I almost rolled my eyes at her again but then just nodded and stood up, as well as Delia._

_''Let's go. Logan will come out of his room sooner or later.'' I added and then we went upstairs._

_Flashback end_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''You seriously just went out and got a pizza while I was alone in my room suffering?'' Logan asked his friends in disbelief.

The other four looked down.

''Well, why were you suffering?'' Grace asked him directly for the first time this night.

Logan started stuttering, ''Uhh- nothing important.'' He replied and looked down.

''Well, important enough to not let your best guy friend in!'' Garrett exclaimed madly.

Logan went bright red and Lindy rolled her eyes at her twin.

Sometimes, he was really ridiculous.

''How about I continue now?'' Jasmine suggested, wanting to avoid more embarrassing things for her.

''As long as you really tell everything.'' Lindy replied and Jasmine groaned.

''Fine. I'll tell everything but without any interruptions from any of you.'' She said to the others, who just nodded.

She didn't really want to talk about this but she probably had no other choice.

Otherwise, Lindy would tell it.

''Well, after our little talk in the basement, we went to go and eat some pizza...''

**_Flashback_**

**_At the pizza place_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_Lindy, Delia, Garrett and I just entered the pizza shop and sat down tone of the tables._

_''So... What are we going to do on Friday?'' I asked the others, trying to start a conversation._

_Delia rolled her eyes at me._

_''Are you so distracted that you forgot about mani-pedis on Friday?'' She asked me with a raised eyebrow._

_I blushed. __Okay, I totally forgot about that, but hey, who could blame me?_

_''Wow. Jasmine, forgetting mani-pedis? That's new.'' Garrett stated and I went even redder. _

_Well, I kind of forgot it because I was thinking of something or someone else..._

_''Sorry. The whole theater thing today was a bit much to remember everything.'' I told them, but I didn't even convince myself._

_''Well, I already told Logan that we're going if you boys want or not, Garrett. Your choice.'' She said to him and Garrett seemed to think about it. _

_Hopefully, he'll come with us._

_Then one of the waiters came and asked us for our order before Garrett could answer._

_Garrett and I ordered a pepperoni pizza, Lindy and Delia, a meat one, and every one of us, a cola._

_''Hmmm... I don't think I'm going to do the punishment of mani-pedis again.'' Garrett replied after we gave the waiter our order._

_I sighed inside. I really wanted him to go with us._

_''Well, if Garrett and Logan both don't want to go, maybe we should do something else?'' I suggested, trying to get Garrett to come with us somewhere at Friday._

_The other three looked at me shocked._

_Then suddenly Lindy smirked. _

_Oh gosh. I didn't like that smirk and I exactly knew why she had it plastered on her face._

_''Well, we already talked about it. Mani-pedis this Friday is steady, but maybe we can do something on Saturday?'' Lindy said._

_I glared at her. __I knew that she was doing that on purpose, but I couldn't really say anything about that for obvious reasons._

_''Well, okay.'' I replied and Garrett groaned._

_'__'Fine, I guess then I'll just make a movie marathon with Logan while you are getting your little mani-pedis. Was at the salon too often over the winter break. Well, if he ever comes out of his room, at least.'' He told us and Delia chuckled._

_Lindy rolled her eyes at us and then took her first pizza slice. _

_I also took my first slice and started eating, while staring at Garrett._

_Did I really want to kiss him? _

_I meant, he was great and everything but... It seemed so damn wrong. _

_He was one of my best friends for years. __That couldn't work out, could it? _

_I mean, we went through so much together and he also always helped me in everything..._

_''Guys!'' Delia suddenly exclaimed and everybody looked at her confused. ''What are we going to do, if Logan wants to get Grace into the group?''_

_Okay, that was a good question._

_''Well, I don't think that he'll do that. It sure was just some little admiring from afar, right?'' Lindy asked unsurely._

_I nodded. ''Yeah, nothing serious. He'll probably get out of his little crush soon.''_

_At least, we all hoped so. After Tom, we refused to let anyone new in the group. _

_The others nodded and then we all went back to our pizza._

___Suddenly someone asked from behind. __''Excuse me? I'm looking for a girl with long brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her name is Grace Williams.''_

_Lindy looked shocked behind me and I now also turned around. _

_There was standing a guy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and his height gave away the fact that he was probably a senior._

_Delia's mouth went open, but then closed shut in understanding. ''Oh, you mean the Grace that -''_

_''That came new to our school in the sophomore year?'' I quickly cut Delia off._

_He nodded his head. __''Yeah, exactly that one. Did you see her?'' He asked hopefully._

_We all shook our heads._

_''Sadly not, sorry.'' Garrett replied and the boy sighed._

_''Okay well, if you see her, tell her that Daniel is looking after her. I'm Daniel, by the way.'' He told us and we all nodded._

_''Who was that guy?'' Lindy asked, confused._

_''Probably a senior. I don't even know him. I'll try to get some information about him soon. Don't worry, we'll know about him in no time. He's cute, isn't he?'' I replied._

_Garrett suddenly shot me a look. __What was his problem? He IS cute._

_''Ehh, he's okay.'' Lindy said._

_''I'm Daniel by the way? No chiz, dude! I thought his name was Albert!'' Delia added and we girls couldn't help but laugh at that._

_Garrett looked at me with an unreadable look and then added, ''He's just some senior, nothing special. Probably one of the friends of Grace's friend she talked about to Logan.''_

_I looked at him confused, but didn't say anything anymore._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''You didn't realize that time that Garrett was jealous because you thought that I was cute?'' Daniel asked Jasmine.

Jasmine responded by blushing.

''Hey, don't blame me. How could I've known? Oh, and by the way, I don't think that way about you anymore!'' Jasmine replied and the others chuckled, except for Garrett, who didn't say anything.

''You better not.'' Lindy told her with a warning look and everybody laughed even harder at what Lindy said.

Jasmine went only redder.

The thing wasn't really her favorite subject, especially since it was long gone and over.

Okay the first day after winter break was actually only 1 and a half month ago...

''So, Jasmine had a crush on Garrett and the other way around, Daniel did know Grace out of some reason before you guys and Logan was still in his room.'' Nora added, to what the whole flashback was about. Lindy nodded.

''Well, continue finally the story.'' Bob said, now at the edge of his seat, wanting to know, how it'll go on.

Lindy chuckled at her dads reaction but then immediately stopped, as she saw the look of her mom.

''Well, since Logan didn't come out the whole day, I tried it the morning before school, to talk to him, what went better than I expected... Well, kinda...''

**_Flashback_**

**_The next morning_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_I went downstairs in to the kitchen after getting ready for school to eat some breakfast. _

_Y__esterday was pretty boring after the whole pizza thing._

_Jasmine just talked on about this Daniel the whole time and Garrett was totally jealous._

_I couldn't believe that Jasmine hadn't seen that and I also didn't get why she thinks that guy is so cute. _

_He didn't look that good, and just because he was a senior, doesn't mean that he is just automatically cute._

_I sighed and walked in to the kitchen, where my dad was sitting._

_''Good morning, Lindy.'' He greeted me, looking up from his newspaper._

_I sat down to him with a bowl of cereal and replied, ''Morning, dad. Do you know where Logan is?'' _

_Normally, he would be already downstairs, eating our favorite cereal._

_Dad shook his head and then said to me, ''Maybe he's still asleep.''_

_I sighed and started eating my cereals. _

_He was really angry yesterday and I was sorry for that. _

_We shouldn't have gone on him like that and we also shouldn't have eavesdropped._

_That wasn't right, but when it was about girls, you would never get something out of him, and eavesdropping seemed like the perfect solution._

_I also wouldn't know how to react if he really wants her to come into the group._

_Well, if he really does like her._

_I sighed again, and suddenly the door to the kitchen went open and Logan came in, looking a bit less bitter but still a bit hurt._

_My dad seemed to notice that and quickly disappeared out of the kitchen, trying to avoid any conversation like that._

_Logan just sat down with his cereals and didn't even look at me._

_I sighed and greeted him, ''Morning, brother.''_

_He didn't answer. I groaned._

_''Logan, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you or to offend you or anything like that! It was stupid that we all eavesdropped and stuff but could you please forgive me? Pretty please?'' I said to him pleading, looking at him with puppy dog eyes._

_Logan stared back and probably tried to held the urge to forgive me._

_I just stared at him, still with puppy dog eyes and he sighed._

_''Let's just forget about it, okay? I don't want to talk about this anymore. The whole Grace subject is finished and everything will be okay again.'' He told me and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow but then nodded._

_I didn't quite believe him with the ''finished'' but didn't say anything more. _

_If he wanted it like that. I couldn't force him to anything, even though I'm his twin._

_''Okay.'' I replied and he gave me a slight but more forced smile._

_I smiled back and then stood up, after finishing my cereals._

_''Better finish soon, brother. We have to go to school soon.'' I told him and Logan groaned but nodded._

_''By the way, did Garrett tell you what happened between Jasmine and him?'' I added and Logan's eyes went wide._

_''What did happen between them?'' He replied, confused and curious._

_''Well, when we were at our grandparents house, they spent a lot time together, also with Delia of course, and Delia blurted out that they almost kissed under the mistletoe.'' I said to him and his eyes went even wider._

_''You're kidding, right?'' He asked me in disbelieve._

_I shook my head, chuckling._

_''No, I'm not. Well, but let's finally go to school. We can't be late. It gives people like me who care about graduation.'' I told him and then walked out of the kitchen, before he could ask more about Garrett and Jasmine__._

_If he wants to know more, he had to ask them himself._

* * *

**Since I already have a lot of more chapters then this, I'll always give you a sneak peak for the new chapter! :D**

**Here's the one for chapter 5:**

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Garrett looked still puzzled at me and then asked me, ''What's wrong, dude?''_

_I looked at him as if he made a joke. ''What is wrong? What is wrong? Maybe the fact that you didn't tell me that you almost kissed Jasmine under the mistletoe when Lindy and I were off on vacation!''_

_And yes, I was at least a little mad_

_Garrett almost jumped back a bit at my outburst and then said to me, ''How could I've told you if you were suffering over this Grace thing the whole day yesterday?!''_

_Okay, he kind of was right but it still was shocking._

_''Fine. I see your point but what happened? Do you have feelings for her?'' I asked him. __She was one of our best friends. That was so weird._

_Garrett groaned and answered, ''It's a long story and I don't know, okay? Can we please talk about something else? Since when did we turn in such cheesy boys? Next thing we know, we go with the girls to mani-pedis on purpose if it goes on like this.''_

_Garrett was right. Since when were we like this? __It was kinda scary. I was getting scared of myself._

_''You're right. We have to do something manly today. Something that keeps us away from any girls and especially from Jasmine and – I'm not even going to say her name. How about the adventure park?'' I suggested._

**_Flashback end_**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and the sneak peak and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	5. feeling not their selfs

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 5th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support! :D  
**

**You guys are really the best! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I'd love it if you get a look at my JarrettvsJogan challenge and take part of it! :) The price isn't that bad, I would say ;D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''Let's just forget about it, okay? I don't want to talk about this anymore. The whole Grace subject is finished and everything will be okay again.'' He told me and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow but then nodded._

_I didn't quite believe him with the ''finished'' but didn't say anything more._

_If he wanted it like that. I couldn't force him to anything, even though I'm his twin._

_''Okay.'' I replied and he gave me a slight but more forced smile._

_I smiled back and then stood up, after finishing my cereals._

_''Better finish soon, brother. We have to go to school soon.'' I told him and Logan groaned but nodded._

_''By the way, did Garrett tell you what happened between Jasmine and him?'' I added and Logan's eyes went wide._

_''What did happen between them?'' He replied, confused and curious._

_''Well, when we were at our grandparents house, they spent a lot time together, also with Delia of course, and Delia blurted out that they almost kissed under the mistletoe.'' I said to him and his eyes went even wider._

_''You're kidding, right?'' He asked me in disbelieve._

_I shook my head, chuckling._

_''No, I'm not. Well, but let's finally go to school. We can't be late. It gives people like me who care about graduation.'' I told him and then walked out of the kitchen, before he could ask more about Garrett and Jasmine__._

_If he wants to know more, he had to ask them himself._

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Can we just forget about the whole thing? Seriously?'' Grace asked Logan in disbelief.

Logan shrugged guiltily at her and then replied, ''Sorry?'' It was more like a question and Grace just rolled her eyes.

Lindy chuckled at their expression and they both glared at her.

''Well, but the whole thing took another change not too long after that...'' She just wanted to keep telling the story, but Logan quickly interrupted her.

''I'm going to tell the story on.'' He told her. If the story was going to be told, he wanted to tell it, since nobody quite understood him in that moment. Okay, maybe because he didn't really want to talk about it, but still.

Lindy rolled her eyes at him but then nodded. Everybody now waited for him to continue.

Logan sighed and continued, ''As we arrived at school, I kept the whole thing with forgetting about the whole thing up...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_Lindy and I had just arrived at school after the pretty quiet walk there and went to our locker, where our friends were already waiting._

_As they saw me, the three grinned._

_''Logan!'' They all cried at the same time and I couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction._

_''Hey guys!'' I replied and Lindy also greeted them._

_Jasmine started, ''So about yesterday...''_

_''Let's just forget about it okay? No Grace and just as five. I'm not mad or anything but let's just let it fall.'' I told the others and tried to convince them. _

_Truth been told, I wasn't really convinced myself, but I didn't want to talk about it. __It kind of hurt to talk about it._

_The others looked confused at me but then nodded._

_''Well, okay.'' Garrett said._

_Lindy then suddenly looked serious at me and told me, ''But if something is wrong... You know, that you can always talk to us about everything.''_

_I smiled at her and said to her and the others, ''I know, guys, and thanks for that.''_

_Then I remembered something, what Lindy said before we went to school._

_''By the way... Garrett, can I talk to you alone for a second?'' I added and Garrett looked confused at me._

_The girls first looked a bit offended but then Lindy told them, ''Let's go girls. We see you later!''_

_We nodded at them and they walked away._

_Garrett looked still puzzled at me and then asked me, ''What's wrong, dude?''_

_I looked at him as if he made a joke. ''What is wrong? What is wrong? Maybe the fact that you didn't tell me that you almost kissed Jasmine under the mistletoe when Lindy and I were off on vacation!''_

_And yes, I was at least a little mad_

_Garrett almost jumped back a bit at my outburst and then said to me, ''How could I've told you if you were suffering over this Grace thing the whole day yesterday?!''_

_Okay, he kind of was right but it still was shocking._

_''Fine. I see your point but what happened? Do you have feelings for her?'' I asked him. __She was one of our best friends. That was so weird._

_Garrett groaned and answered, ''It's a long story and I don't know, okay? Can we please talk about something else? Since when did we turn in such cheesy boys? Next thing we know, we go with the girls to mani-pedis on purpose if it goes on like this.''_

_Garrett was right. Since when were we like this? __It was kinda scary. I was getting scared of myself._

_''You're right. We have to do something manly today. Something that keeps us away from any girls and especially from Jasmine and – I'm not even going to say her name. How about the adventure park?'' I suggested._

_Garrett nodded, grinning. ''Sounds good to me.'' He replied._

_We both did our handshake and then I told him, ''Okay, then it's settled. Today after school, we get our things and go to the adventure park. Away from everything lovey-dovey and cheesy. Only us boys.''_

_Then the school bell rang._

_''Okay, but first we got to go to class.'' Garrett replied and he and I quickly rushed to our lockers to get our things and then get to our first class._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Oh, that explains why you guys suddenly didn't want to go with us in to the second part of 'Amour, Amour, Amour'.'' Jasmine stated and Logan and Garrett looked disgusted at the thought of the first part of the movie.

''I think after the first part, we wouldn't have gone anyway.'' Logan replied to her.

The girls rolled her eyes at Garrett and Logan and then Delia added, ''Well, I have to admit that was also a bit too cliché for me. The first one was better.''

''How could you say that? 'Amour, Amour, Amour' was great! The second part was even better!'' Lindy exclaimed and this time Logan rolled his eyes at his sis.

''Do you want to finally tell the story or fight about which movie was better? And why didn't Logan and Garrett want to go in to a chick- flick?'' Nora asked them, annoyed and the teens immediately shut their mouth.

''Okay, okay.'' Delia said. ''I'll keep telling the story. Well, after school and after the guys had disappeared to somewhere in the nowhere and Lindy, Jasmine and I had gone to the movies, something weird happened...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_''This movie was amazing!'' Jasmine exclaimed, as we went in to Rumble Juice._

_''Yeah it was totally cute and so great!'' Lindy added._

_Well, depends on what you think is amazing. __The first movie was great but this movie was just... I don't know._

_''It was okay.'' I replied and Jasmine and Lindy looked at me as if I had just made a joke._

_''It was okay? Delia, it wasn't okay! It was perfect!'' Jasmine corrected me and I just rolled my eyes._

_''Let's just go and get the smoothies. Do you guys have any idea where Logan and Garrett went to?'' I asked them and they shook their heads._

_''Not really. They just went away after school.'' Lindy replied._

_Okay, that was weird. Normally, they at least told us where they were going._

_''They're acting weird.'' I stated and Jasmine nodded._

_''I know, right? At least Garrett would've blurted out where they are going!'' She exclaimed, disappointed._

_I chuckled and told her, ''Maybe they're just going to plan their first dates with Grace and you.''_

_Jasmine went bright red at that comment and even Lindy chuckled._

_''I'm not into Garrett and Logan also said that he doesn't want to do anything with Grace!'' She told us and I just laughed again._

_''Honestly? I'd rather believe that Logan isn't in love with Grace anymore, then that you're not in love with Garrett.'' I said to her and Jasmine went even redder._

_That girl was so oblivious, seriously. _

_No, she wasn't in love with Garrett. Never. Sarcasm indeed._

_I also didn't quite believe Logan. __I mean, I wasn't a fan of clichés but what happened between Grace and him... __I bet that he was still thinking about it._

_Lindy groaned at us and said, ''Could we finally talk about something else?''_

_Jasmine and I nodded. __Well, I kinda understood Lindy. She wasn't the only one who doesn't have any love interests._

_''Did you hear about the singing competition at our school?'' She changed the subject. __Of course she would talk about that._

_''No, but Jasmine and you are probably going to take place in it, aren't you?'' I replied and Lindy grinned over both ears._

_''Of course, I'm going to. What about you, Jasmine?'' She said to us._

_Jasmine seemed to think about it. __We all knew, that she wanted to._

_''Hmmm, I guess that I'll be in it too.'' She replied after two minutes._

_Lindy squealed. ''We totally have to sing something together!'' She told her, grinning over both ears._

_Jasmine put on her 'thoughtful' face and then replied, ''Hmm... Let me think about it... Okay!''_

_Lindy squealed again and this time Jasmine with her. _

_You think I'm jealous of them? Not at all. _

_They were kinda weird when it came to singing and that was annoying._

_''When you're finished squealing, could we go and finally get our smoothies?'' I asked them._

_Lindy and Jasmine immediately stopped and I sighed in relief._

_Finally. I stood up, to get us the smoothies and was shocked, as I saw, who was standing at the counter._

_''Tom?'' I asked confused. You know, Tom Bigham. __The one with the shark story. The one we tried to get rid off as soon as he came in to our group. __I knew that you would remember him._

_He smiled at me wide and replied, ''Hey Delia! Long time no see!''_

_''Yeah, if you don't count school, then yes. Long time no see.'' I replied and then quickly added, ''Um, I just wanted to order some smoothies...'' __I started._

_But he cut me off,''The usual? I still remember what you guys always got when I was in your group. I'm good in remembering such things and stories a-''_

_This time I cut him off. __''Yes, the usual. Well, Garrett and Logan are not here so just for Lindy, Jasmine and I. Thank you.'' I told him and he nodded before turning to make our smoothies._

_I quickly walked back to Lindy and Jasmine. __I didn't need to hear the shark story again or the story with the sky diving._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''What does Tom Bigham has to do with the whole story?'' Nora asked confused.

Delia shrugged and replied, ''You wanted to know the whole story, so you're going to get the whole story.'' Nora rolled her eyes at Delia but didn't say anything else.

''One question. Who's Tom Bigham?'' The Watson's dad asked.

Logan groaned and replied, ''You remember the guy with the shark story who was here several times?''

Bob nodded and shuddered.

''Okay, now I know who's Tom Bigham.'' He told the others.

''Well, but the story goes on.'' Garrett announced and then looked at Logan, who sighed.

He didn't really want to tell that part but he knew, that he had no other choice.

''Yes... Garrett and I went to the adventure park but also met there someone more unexpected...''

* * *

**Who did Garrett and Logan met at the adventure park?**

**Who gets it right, gets a shout out in the next chapter! :D**

**Since I already have a lot of more chapters then this, I'll always give you a sneak peak for the new chapter! :D**

**Here's the one for chapter 6:**

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''So...'' Garrett suddenly started. ''How was your girls day?''_

_I chuckled and replied, ''It was good. We had a lot of fun at the movies and at Rumble Juice. How was the boys-day?''_

_''It was great until we saw Grace and Logan got dazed again.'' Garrett said to me and I looked at him shocked._

_''You guys met Grace?'' I asked him, confused and he nodded._

_Well, but we promised Logan, to not talk about this subject anymore..._

_Garrett also seemed to remember that and we started walking again in silence._

_As we arrived at my house, Garrett smiled at me._

_''Well, that was a – nice walk.'' He stated and I chuckled at his cute comment._

_''Yes, it was.'' I replied and then suddenly blurted out, ''Did you want to kiss me under the mistletoe?''_

**_Flashback end_**


	6. Adventure Parks & Traditions

**__************_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 6th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**You guys are really the best and I really am glad that the section is pulling off! :D**

**I bet my longest chapter, again with this chapter! :D YAY! :D**

**Haha, well no wonder. The chapters of this story are way much longer then normal but the story will also be really long! :D**

**Well, I hope, that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**3000 words! Isn't that wort a review? :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV**_

_''What does Tom Bigham has to do with the whole story?'' Nora asked confused._

_Delia shrugged and replied, ''You wanted to know the whole story, so you're going to get the whole story.'' Nora rolled her eyes at Delia but didn't say anything else._

_''One question. Who's Tom Bigham?'' The Watson's dad asked._

_Logan groaned and replied, ''You remember the guy with the shark story who was here several times?''_

_Bob nodded and shuddered._

_''Okay, now I know who's Tom Bigham.'' He told the others._

_''Well, but the story goes on.'' Garrett announced and then looked at Logan, who sighed._

_He didn't really want to tell that part but he knew, that he had no other choice._

_''Yes... Garrett and I went to the adventure park but also met there someone more unexpected...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_After school and a more or less goodbye to the girls, Garrett and I quickly put our back packs home, got some money from our parents and then went to the adventure park with the train._

_As we arrived there, I sighed in relief._

_ ''Finally, something where you don't feel like a girl.'' I stated and Garrett nodded._

_''Yeah, roller coasters, horror houses, shooting games and more everywhere. That is so much better than any chick-flick or talking about anything cheesy.'' He replied and this time, I nodded._

_That was so true. I couldn't really believe that we barely did anything the past two days since Lindy and I were back, then talking about crushes and so on._

_Logan Watson wasn't the boy who fell in love, and Garrett normally also wasn't it. _

_Well, he was more cheesy than me but I kinda rubbed off on him, luckily._

_''Well...'' I started. ''With what should we start? Some shooting games or the roller coaster?'' __I was in for anything, as long as I got my head free from all what happened yesterday and today._

_Garrett grinned at me and replied, ''How about the roller coaster at first? Then something to eat and shooting games.''_

_I nodded, grinning back. ''Sounds like a plan.'' I said to him._

**_After the roller coaster_**

_''Well, how about something to eat now?'' I asked, after the 5th roller coaster ride._

_Garrett nodded and we walked to one of the food courts at the adventure park._

_Garrett and I just wanted to order some french fries, as I suddenly heard someone asking from behind, ''Logan?''_

_We turned around, to see Grace standing there and my eyes widened a bit._

_I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again._

_''Oh, hey Grace! What are you doing here?'' I greeted her, questioning. _

_Yes. What was she doing here?_

_ I was trying to forget her and now she also was here at the adventure park._

_Grace smiled at me and walked up to me. _

_''I'm here with my brother, again.'' She replied and rolled her eyes._

_I chuckled at her and then Garrett asked her, ''Don't you have other friends here so far?''_

_I punched Garrett in the shoulder and gave him a warning look._

_Grace chuckled and said to us, ''I didn't really look for some, yet. I only know Logan so far, because he poured his food over me.''_

_I went bright red at the thought of the scene of yesterday._

_Garrett grinned and told her, putting his hand out to her, ''Well, now you know me, too. I'm Garrett, one of Logan's best friends.'__'_

_Grace smiled at him and I just wanted to get away from here._

_Not, that I didn't like Grace's company but that was more or less the problem..._

_''Grace, we have to go!'' A boy cried a few feet away from us, standing by a group of people._

_Grace rolled her eyes but then gave Garrett and me one last smile._

_''I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school.'' She told us._

_Garrett and I nodded at her and said at the same time, ''Bye.''_

_She went to the group of people. __I stared after her, how she walked away and how her beautiful brown curls were swaying in the wind..._

_Her eyes were also so dreamy and when I thought about them again..._

_Garrett suddenly waved with his hand in front of my face._

_''Earth to Logan! Dude, you were totally zoned out for two minutes!'' He told me and then laughed at my puzzled expression to him._

_I quickly shook my head and I just said to him, ''Whatever. Let's just go and get our food and then let's play some shooting games. We're here for a boy's day and not for something else.''_

_Garrett looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then nodded and we finally went to the food court again and got something to eat, while I tried to forget Grace, again._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Wow, Garrett. The sentence was really smooth from you.'' Lindy stated and the others chuckled at that comment.

Garrett looked guilty at Grace and then replied, ''I'm still sorry, okay?!''

Grace gave him an encouraging smile.

''Don't worry, Garrett. You're not the one who's bringing me over the edge at the moment.'' She told him and then looked to Logan, who quickly looked away.

''So much about we did it.'' Delia stated and Lindy, Garrett and Jasmine glared at her.

''Well, how about you just tell the story on?'' Nora suggested, annoyed, again. ''I have no idea why my son is bringing you over the edge, Grace, but I guess that we'll find that out soon?''

Logan started blushing like crazy and the rest of the group laughed.

''Well, I wouldn't count on too soon. The story is still long.'' Lindy replied and then added, ''Well, where were we? Logan and Garrett were at the adventure park for a boys- day and Jasmine, Delia and I were watching Amour, Amour, Amour 2 in the cinema...''

''Wait!'' Delia interrupted her and grinned at Jasmine, whose eyes went wide. ''How about Jasmine or Garrett first tell what happened when they met each other on the way back home?'' She suggested and the eyes of the two went even wider.

''I don't think that this is n-'' Garrett started.

But Bob cut them off. ''No, no. Tell what happened. I want to know.''

Garrett sighed and then looked at Jasmine, who nodded. ''Okay, I will tell you what happened. Well, as I was walking home, I met Garrett on the way there...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_I was just walking home after saying bye to Lindy and Delia. _

_I was lost in my own thoughts. _

_A lot has happened the past two days since Lindy and Logan were back. _

_Well, a lot has also happened during the break. _

_I still couldn't believe that Garrett and I almost kissed. _

_I mean, we were best friends since forever. That was so weird._

_I sighed, as suddenly someone cried from behind, ''Jasmine?''_

_I turned around to see Garrett, walking up to me. __Did he and Logan already come back? _

_Great. __I really didn't have the strength to talk right now._

_''Hey Garrett.'' I replied, giving him a slight smile and he grinned back._

_''Hey.'' He replied as he arrived at me. _

_He looked kind of cute with the flushed cheeks, as he tried to catch up with me. Stop it, Jasmine._

_''Let's walk home together. We're just a few houses away from each other.'' Garrett suggested and I nodded._

_We started walking again. _

_Did he also think that much about the almost kiss?_

_I mean, was it really just because of the mistletoe at the ceiling?_

_I sighed and tried to get the scene out of my head. _

_What would've happened if Delia wouldn't have come in to the room?_

_''So...'' Garrett suddenly started. ''How was your girls day?''_

_I chuckled and replied, ''It was good. We had a lot of fun at the movies and at Rumble Juice. How was the boys-day?''_

_''It was great until we saw Grace and Logan got dazed again.'' Garrett said to me and I looked at him shocked._

_''You guys met Grace?'' I asked him, confused and he nodded. _

_Well, but we promised Logan, to not talk about this subject anymore..._

_Garrett also seemed to remember that and we started walking again in silence._

_As we arrived at my house, Garrett smiled at me._

_''Well, that was a – nice walk.'' He stated and I chuckled at his cute comment._

_''Yes, it was.'' I replied and then suddenly blurted out, ''Did you want to kiss me under the mistletoe?''_

_I didn't mean to say it out loud but the question was in my head for so long and I just had to know._

_Garrett's eyes went wide. __''Uhm- You know, it was almost Christmas and the tradition- And-''_

_My face fell as he tried to explain (and I hoped he didn't realize) and I nodded._

_''Yeah, because of the tradition. It didn't mean anything, right?'' I replied and hoped that he would say no._

_Garrett nodded and my face fell even more._

_''Yeah, it didn't mean anything. Well, I have to go. I see you tomorrow.'' He added and then quickly walked away._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''How could you guys have been so blind?'' Daniel asked Garrett and Jasmine in disbelief, who started blushing.

''Well, they weren't the only ones. I really was the only one who just went home and didn't do anything after that day.'' Delia added and Logan and Grace glared at her.

Lindy chuckled at their expressions. ''You don't have to look like that. Delia is right.'' Lindy stated and the two just glared more.

Then Nora groaned and said, ''If you don't mind, I would like to hear the rest of the story. It seems like more happened after that, because if not, you're totally grounded.''

Lindy's eyes went wide but she quickly continued, ''Well, okay. As I came home, Logan was also already home and it was kinda weird...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_I just came home from Rumble Juice with Jasmine and Delia and entered the house, alone. _

_The others already had to go and it was already 8 p.m. And besides, we had school tomorrow._

_I was hungry and wanted to get myself something to eat, as I noticed Logan, sitting on the living room couch and staring into space._

_''Hey, Logan.'' I greeted him but no answer came. __What was wrong with him?_

_''Logan?'' I repeated, now as a question. __This time, he finally looked up and then quickly shook his head._

_''Oh hey, Lindy.'' He replied. Okay, something was definitely wrong with him._

_''Is everything okay?'' I asked him, walking up to him._

_He gave me a forced smile and nodded._

_''Yeah, everything is perfect. How was Amour, Amour, Amour 2?'' He answered._

_Okay, he asked about the most cliché movie ever. There was definitely something wrong. _

_Did something happen, as he was away with Garrett?_

_''It was great. How was your boys-day with Garrett?'' I questioned him._

_Logan suddenly flinched but then replied, ''It was great. We had a lot of fun and finally some time away from all of your – cheesyness. Well, gotta go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.''_

_T__hen he stood up and wanted to walk upstairs, as I told him, ''You do know that it's not even nine?''_

_Logan looked at the clock and then nodded._

_''Well, Garrett and I did a lot today. I'm really tired. Don't want to come too late to school at the third day after break. I'll see you tomorrow.'' He replied and then, this time really disappeared upstairs._

_Okay, it was something damn wrong. _

_He went to sleep that early and the reason for it was that he doesn't want to come too late to school tomorrow? _

_Something did happen and I definitely had to find out what. _

_I have to ask the guys for help. Maybe they have an idea to get out of him what was wrong._

_Logan never acted like this. _

_Well, okay he started, at the first school day as..._

_Of course. How could I've been so stupid?_

_The answer was right in front of me and it was actually so obvious or wasn't it?_

_ The answer was... Grace._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''I was the answer for Logan acting stupid?'' Grace asked confused.

Logan glared at his twin sister, who just shrugged.

''Ever since he knew you, he was acting really weird and different then normal. It had to be you or his stupid denial.'' She replied.

Delia added, ''Or both.''

''Okay, I'm confused now. Didn't you say that you weren't in love with her only hours ago on that day?'' Bob asked Logan confused.

Everybody else also looked at Logan, who just sighed.

He was asking himself how he could've come in this situation in first place.

Why did this all have to happen to him?

''Dude, you really can't get your thoughts straight, or am I wrong here?'' Daniel added, who didn't say anything for a while and Logan glared at him.

Why was everyone telling him such things right now?

They didn't even hear the whole story yet and he already got insulted.

He then looked to Grace, who was also waiting for an answer.

He sighed and then said, ''How about I just continue with the story? You'll see soon enough what my problem was and why I did all of that... At least, I think so...''

Everybody nodded and now waited for him, to continue.

Logan sighed and sat back on the couch. Now or never.

If he wouldn't tell it, someone else would and Grace probably would get it even wronger then she already did.

''Well, as if the whole thing wasn't already complicated enough, it just went on, the next day at lunch...''

**_Flashback_**

**_The next day at lunch_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_After the short talk with Lindy, I really did go to sleep and even woke up earlier at the morning, to avoid Lindy and go to school alone. _

_Well, at lunch I couldn't avoid her since we were at our usual table with Garrett, Delia and Jasmine._

_I sighed, took my food and walked up to our usual table, where the other four were already sitting and talking._

_''Hey guys!'' I greeted them, trying to sound cheerfully._

_Jasmine and Delia smiled at me. _

_Garrett gave me a knowing look and Lindy also... smiled? _

_Okay, now I was confused._

_''Hey.'' They all said at the same time to me and I sat down besides Garrett._

_''Well... Since we didn't do anything yesterday together... How about we do something today? It also doesn't have to be mani-pedis.'' Lindy asked us and my eyes went wide. _

_Normally, they always wanted to go to mani-pedis. Especially Lindy._

_Garrett also looked confused at the girl but then grinned._

_''Sounds good to me. How about we just meet up at the basement and hang out a bit?'' He replied and all nodded, except me._

_They all looked at me, waiting for a response. _

_I looked confused at them but then also nodded, slowly._

_''I'm in.'' I added and they all grinned._

_Okay, this was freaking me out. Why were they acting like that?_

_Before, I could ask anything, suddenly someone asked from behind, ''Hey guys. Would you mind if I sit with you guys?''_

_I turned around to see no other standing there than... __Grace. Great. _

_This was getting better and better._

_Well, normally we never let anyone sit at the table with us and the others will probably say n-_

_ ''Of course you can. Just sit down. Besides Logan is a free chair.'' __Lindy replied._

_I really wanted to disappear._

_ Right now would be good. Great. Really great._

* * *

**Here's the sneak peak for chapter 7! :D Hope you guys like it! :D**

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I glared at Delia, who just looked confused at us._

_''What?'' She asked again and I just rolled my eyes._

_''Logan?'' Lindy asked, hesitant and I shook my head._

_''Just. Don't.'' I told her and tried to concentrate on my food._

_So much about becoming friends with her._

_Well, but why was that even so important to me?_

_I mean, I didn't even know that girl for real._

_After I finished lunch, I just walked out of the cafeteria and directly to where the next classroom was._

_I didn't want to talk to anyone right now._

_That whole thing was already creeping me out enough._

**_Flashback end_**

**Soooo :D What did happen that Logan is so mad and what'll happen next?**

**What did Delia do? Any suggestions? :D**

**The one, who gets it right, gets a shout out from me at the next chapter and a virtual cookie! :D**


	7. Just don't

******_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the seventh chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! :D**

**Also thanks to all my followers and the people who favorited the story! :D**

**I'm glad, that the section pulls off that much and so many people love that show! :D**

**I hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys for my first 3000 words chapter! :D You guys are the best! :)**

**LoveYaAll : **Haha , lol xD You'll see that in that chapter now and you'll be probably see that in that chapter ;P Thank you really much for the review! :)

**ProudlyUnique : **Awwww, thank you so much for the long review! :D Yes, it was, hehe :3 Thanks for the compliment and I love it, how you always review and also as my beta- reader for other stories and so on! You're amazing! :D

**LadyGuilt: **Awww thank you :) Well, you'll see that now :D

**Itzel-2907: **Thank you so much for the review! :D

**AllisseLove: **Thank you girlie xx I will as always ;D We have to chat soon again :)

**GirlonFire07 : **Awww, thank you girl! :) xx You'll see that now ;D

**TheMisteryGirl007: **Haha thank you really much and you'll get it now! :D

**Guest : **Well, only needed 3 hours for you ;D Thank you really much for the review! :D

* * *

**Previously**

**Logan's POV:**

_Okay, now I was confused. ''Hey.'' They all said at the same time to me and I sat down besides Garrett._

_''Well,... Since we didn't do anything yesterday, together... How about we do something today? It also doesn't have to be mani- peddies.'' Lindy asked us and my eyes went wide._

_Normally, they always wanted to go to mani- peddies. Especially Lindy._

_Garrett also looked confused at the girl but then grinned._

_''Sounds good to me. How about we just meet up at the basement and hang out a bit?'' He replied and all nodded, except me._

_They all looked at me, waiting. I looked confused at them but then also nodded, slowly._

_''I'm in.'' I added and they all grinned._

_Okay, this was freaking me out. Why were they acting like that?_

_Before, I could ask anything, suddenly someone asked from behind, ''Hey guys. Would you mind, if I sit down to you?''_

_I turned around to see no other standing there then..._

_Grace. Great. This was getting better and better._

_Well, normally we never let anyone sit at the table with us and the others will probably say n- ''Of course you can. Just sit down. Besides Logan is a free chair.''_

_Lindy replied and I really wanted to disappear, right now. Great. Really great._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Why did Lindy have to tell Grace that she could sit down to us? _

_I mean, she knew that I had problems with that and she still did it! _

_What did I have for a twin sister? I told her that we should forget about it and she let her sit down to us and then besides me?_

_I glared at Lindy who just shrugged and then smiled at Grace._

_''Hey, you already know Logan and me, Garrett.'' Garrett greeted her and Grace smiled and nodded._

_Then she looked at me and replied, ''Yes, I remember you guys. I really wanted to get away from my brother and you were the only ones here that I know so far.''_

_I gave her an understanding smile. _

_Well, if she was here, I could also try to become friends with her, right?_

_It wasn't like I really wanted something from her._

_''Well, we're also not really used to new people in our group.'' Delia stated and we all looked at her with a warning look._

_''What?'' She asked confused. __''I don't want to disturb the dynamics in your group. I can also g-''_

_''No!'' Lindy almost cried. ''You can stay. What Delia actually wanted to say, was that we're not used to it, but we give everyone a chance.'' __She added._

_I looked at her shocked. __That was exactly what we actually didn't do._

_Grace smiled at Lindy and then told her, ''No, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. I'll just go back to my brother and his friends.''_

_With that she stood up again and walked back to her friends._

_I glared at Delia, who just looked confused at us._

_''What?'' She asked again and I just rolled my eyes._

_''Logan?'' Lindy asked, hesitant and I shook my head._

_''Just. Don't.'' I told her and tried to concentrate on my food._

_So much about becoming friends with her. _

_Well, but why was that even so important to me?_

_ I mean, I didn't even know that girl for real._

_After I finished lunch, I just walked out of the cafeteria and directly to where the next classroom was._

_I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. _

_That whole thing was already creeping me out enough._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Wow, Delia. That really wasn't smooth.'' Bob stated and Nora rolled her eyes at him.

Delia just shrugged and replied, ''Sorry that I didn't know that Logan was head over heels for Grace that time and that he wanted her t-''

''I wasn't head over heels for her at that time! I just wanted to get to know her better! Is that such a crime?'' Logan cut her off, annoyed.

''I'm still here and if it wasn't such a crime, why didn't you just talk to me yourself without me getting poured over your food or coming myself to your table?'' Grace replied to Logan.

Logan went bright red and looked down.

He knew that he did a mistake and he was sorry for that.

''How about Garrett tells the story on now? We still have a lot more to tell and the next thing is not about Logan and Grace and still really interesting.'' Lindy quickly threw in before that was going to escalate again.

Garrett and Jasmine both looked shocked and also a bit mad at Lindy for that but then Garrett nodded, as he saw Logan's look.

He wanted to help his best friend out.

''Yeah, I can do that... Well, after Logan went away, mad...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_After Logan had disappeared quickly, the rest of us looked at each other._

_''That was creepy.'' Delia stated and we all couldn't help but nod, even though it was mostly her fault that that happened._

_Lindy groaned and then told Delia, ''Delia, we have to talk.''_

_Before Delia could ask what that was all about, she just dragged her up by her arm and went out with her._

_Okay, that was awkward. _

_After the talk between Jasmine and I yesterday, we haven't been alone together, and the tension was still there. _

_Why did I say something stupid like that yesterday?_

_I didn't even know if I wanted to forget about the kiss, and now, it was just totally awkward between us._

_I looked at Jasmine, who looked back but then quickly looked away._

_''Uhmm-'' I tried to start a conversation. ''Creepy, what just happened, wasn't it?'' __Wow. Smooth one, Garrett._

_Jasmine nodded, chuckling. __''Yeah, really creepy. So... Did you still do something yesterday after our... talk?''_

_She referred to it as 'the talk'. Yep, still awkward._

_''No. It was a long day and I just went on my laptop for a little bit and then went to sleep.'' I told her._

_Well, that wasn't really a lie. __I couldn't sleep because of the thing between us and spent almost the whole night at the laptop because of her._

_''Wow. Well, I was looking for an outfit to wear today for the whole time until I went to sleep.'' Jasmine replied and I couldn't help but roll my eyes._

_''Wow. The whole night. And I thought I did something boring last night.'' I said to her and Jasmine glared at me._

_''At least I don't have to wait to go to the laptop until my grandma is awake because she can't bear the typing while she's asleep!'' She told me, mad._

_''Hey, my grandma just needs her beauty sleep!'' I defended my grandma._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and replied, ''I don't think that that still works with 86.''_

_I glared playfully at her but we just both started chuckling then. _

_I kinda missed our little arguments and I was glad that it was still like that. _

_I didn't want it to be awkward because I was so stupid yesterday. _

_Sure, I did a huge mistake, but I probably screwed it up with Jasmine 'that' way anyway and I didn't want to lose her as a friend._

_Before one of us could say more, the school bell rang._

_''Let's go to class. I also want to see how Logan is.'' Jasmine stated and I flinched but nodded._

_Of course, she wanted to know how he is. __He is our best friend. Stop thinking wrong things, Garrett._

_I nodded and then we stood up and made our way out of the cafeteria._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Your grandma doesn't let you go on the laptop while she's asleep because she hears the typing and can't bear it?'' Nora asked Garrett with a raised eyebrow, who went bright red.

''She's 86, okay?!'' Garrett replied, offended.

''Don't you normally hear less when you're older?'' Lindy asked and Garrett went even redder, looking totally embarrassed.

''I thought that we wanted to tell a story and not to talk about Garrett's grandma.'' Jasmine stated, trying to defend Garrett.

Delia chuckled and added, ''Or the fact that you guys were too stubborn to see that you're totally in love with each other.''

Jasmine now also went red and Lindy quickly threw in, ''How about I continue the story again about what Delia and I talked and how Logan just skipped school because of being 'sick'?''

Logan glared at his twin sister and Bob then added, ''Oh, that was the reason why he said that he w-''

Lindy cut him off, ''Well, after Delia and I walked away to talk...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I dragged Delia away from the table, out of two reasons._

_First of all, she totally screwed the situation for Logan up. The perfect situation. _

_Second, something was wrong between Jasmine and Garrett yesterday and I didn't know what yet but they really seemed to have to talk._

_As Delia and I were out of the cafeteria, she looked confused at me._

_''Why did you just drag me out? What did I do wrong?'' She asked me confused and I rolled my eyes._

_''Logan does like Grace and you just scared her away from our group!'' I exclaimed, mad._

_Well, at least it seemed like he liked her. _

_Gosh, that boy was so confusing and he was also my twin._

_Delia shrugged. ''As if you guys would be that happy about someone new in the group! You do know what happened with Tom! That guy was even weirder than me and I have the feeling that Grace won't be better!'' Delia replied._

_I groaned. __Tom was a whole other story. _

_Nobody of us was in love with him, but Logan totally had a thing for Grace._

_''Delia, just-'' I started but she cut me off._

_''You don't even know what he does feel for her yet! How should we do anything for him when he doesn't want us to do anything? He's totally trying to hide his feelings if they're there, because he doesn't want us to get into this!'' Delia told me._

_I almost jumped back a bit. __Delia was kind of right._

_Logan didn't want to talk about the whole thing and he also refused to do anything about it or at least it didn't seem like he wanted to do something about it. _

_How could we help him when he doesn't let himself getting helped?_

_Well, but he was my brother!_

_''He's my brother and I can totally see that something is wrong and I have to help him. He would also help me if I had asked him for it.'' I stated determining and Delia rolled her eyes at me._

_''That's the point. He didn't ask for it and we also can't change ourselfs to impress Grace.'' Delia replied and I sighed. _

_She kinda was right. Wow, a conversation without really weird comments._

_Delia put a hand on my shoulder and then added, ''Just let it be for now and don't get your toes in a twist or I'll get you in a therapy for calming down, what you probably won't like at all.''_

_Okay, spoke too soon. It was Delia and Delia without weird comments? Oh well._

_''Fine. I guess I'll just wait for him to come along, but we should still look after him and see if he's okay.'' I said to her and Delia nodded._

_We walked everywhere where Logan could be but didn't find him._

_Then suddenly we saw our math teacher, who we had for our next class._

_''Lindy, Delia what are you doing here in the hallway?'' He asked us, confused._

_''Did you see my brother, Mr. Stone?'' I replied, hoping that he would've seen him. He nodded at me._

_''Yes, he said that he'll be picked up because he isn't feeling well. He's in the nurse room but he also said that he doesn't want anyone to come.'' He said to us and Delia and I looked at each other with wide eyes._

_Okay, maybe that was even more serious than we thought._

_Before, we could say anything, the school bell rang._

_Mr. Stone chuckled and then added, ''Well, we have to go to the classroom now. I'm sure he's fine, Lindy. You can look after him at home._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''That was why you went home? I'm really upset about you, Logan!'' Nora exclaimed, mad.

Logan looked down and Grace looked shocked at him.

She didn't even know half of the story that has been told so far, and she got more and more shocked by every second.

''Well, he did look pretty sick as I picked him up. The red, p-''

Logan quickly cut his dad off. ''I got it, okay! It was my fault, but I just couldn't do anything else because-''

''Because of what?'' Grace and Daniel asked at the same time since they didn't know the whole thing.

Well, Grace asked confused and Daniel, mocking because he knew why.

Logan just went even redder.

He definitely didn't want to talk about this.

Lindy saw his look and then groaned. Jasmine quickly said, ''Seems like I'm going to continue the story, again. Well, after school, Delia, Garrett, Lindy and I talked about the situation and what we're going to do, since we were concerned about Logan...''

* * *

**What do you think about the new chapter? Bad? Good? Great? Awesome?**

**Tell me your opinion in a review! :D**

**Here's the sneak peak for the new chapter! :D**

_**Flashback**_

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_I sighed again and added, ''We really want to help him too, but how should we help him at the moment?''_

_Lindy sighed and said to us, ''I have no idea. I never saw him like this, and I've know him since forever. I mean, he's my twin for crying out loud!''_

_'No chiz, bestie.' I thought to myself but didn't say it, since Lindy was already totally finished._

_Garrett sighed and told us, ''Just give him some time. We all don't know what's really going on inside Logan's head, but he won't come along if we annoy him the whole time.''_

_Wow, that was touching in some way, what Garrett said. __I gave him a smile._

_Delia rolled her eyes and added, ''Garrett is right. Besides, didn't you guys want to sing at that show? You guys still have to find a song and practice! The competition is already in a week!''_

_My eyes went wide. I totally forgot that._

_''She's right, Lindy! If we want to win, we have to practice!'' I exclaimed._

_I really did want to win this thing and Logan didn't want to talk anyways. __Well, I was dying to find out what's wrong, but..._

_Lindy sighed and then said to me, ''You can find a song for us. I'm going to talk to my brother first.''_

**_Flashback end_**

**Hope you guys liked the sneak peak! :D How will the talk between the twins go out?**

** You'll find out in the next chapter! :D **

**The chapters will be posted every 3 days and I hope you guys can't wait for the next chapters! The story is going to be long! :D**


	8. You want to know why?

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the eighth chapter of my story! :D**

**Wow, the story really goes smooth and that's especially, thanks to you guys! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support and I'm so glad, that this section is pulling off! :D**

**Well, I really hope, that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: AlisseLove and I finally managed to make our common account, called GraceLisse! :) We already posted an IDDI One Shot and we're planning on writing a story for the show , soon! :) Maybe also some SIU and KI will come! :D**

* * *

**11 Reviews! You guys are amazing! :)**

**_LoveYaAll: _**_Yes, sadly seriously. Yes poor, Logan! But thanks for the review! :) xx_**  
**

_**Anialoveskick**_:_ Thank you really much! :)_

**Itzel-2907** : Awwww, thank you so much for the review and yes, they are! :D You'll see that in later chapters! :)

**isabellajowell:** Yes, he really is! :) Thank you! :) xxx

**ProudlyUnique: **Yes, you have all rights to feel bad for him. Poor guy :/ Haha Jarrett IS cute! :D Thank you really much and you'll see that soon! :)

_**AlisseLove: **I will! Thank you so much, girlie! :) xxx_

**_LadyGuilt:_**_ Awww thank you so much for the review and for the compliment on the story! :D Here comes the new chapter! :D xx_

**_GirlonFire07:_**_ Ohhh and I loved your review! :) Here comes the new update! :D xx_

**_SecretGeCeLover:_**_ Oh my god, you guys are so cute! Thank you sooo much! :) xxxx_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Well, the story is still long and you have to wait a little, but it'll be worth it! :) Thanks for the review! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Thank you really much for the review, girl! :) xx_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''That was why you went home? I'm really upset about you, Logan!'' Nora exclaimed, mad._

_Logan looked down and Grace looked shocked at him._

_She didn't even know half of the story that has been told so far, and she got more and more shocked by every second._

_''Well, he did look pretty sick as I picked him up. The red, p-''_

_Logan quickly cut his dad off. ''I got it, okay! It was my fault, but I just couldn't do anything else because-''_

_''Because of what?'' Grace and Daniel asked at the same time since they didn't know the whole thing._

_Well, Grace asked confused and Daniel, mocking because he knew why._

_Logan just went even redder._

_He definitely didn't want to talk about this._

_Lindy saw his look and then groaned. Jasmine quickly said, ''Seems like I'm going to continue the story, again. Well, after school, Delia, Garrett, Lindy and I talked about the situation and what we're going to do, since we were concerned about Logan...''_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**After school**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I was just at the lockers with the guys after school._

_After Lindy had told us that Logan had just gone home because of the whole thing, we were now really concerned._

_He never acted like that, especially not because of a girl._

_''What can we do about the Logan and Grace thing?'' Lindy asked us, concerned for her brother._

_Every one of us started to think after she said that._

_I honestly had no idea what we could do._

_Delia screwed the first plan up, and now we didn't have a new one, sadly. What could we do?_

_''I have no idea.'' Garrett replied, shaking his head._

_I nodded at his comment._

_''I have no idea, either. I mean, we don't know Grace at all and Logan also doesn't seem to want to talk about it.'' I added._

_Then Delia told us, ''I already said that we should just let it be until he comes around on his own.''_

_Garrett and I nodded but Lindy looked shocked at us._

_''I won't let my brother suffer until he comes along on his own!'' She exclaimed madly._

_I sighed and said to Lindy, ''Lindy, we can't do anything at the moment! Delia screwed it up at lunch!''_

_''Hey!'' Delia threw in, offended, but I ignored her._

_I sighed again and added, ''We really want to help him too, but how should we help him at the moment?''_

_Lindy sighed and said to us, ''I have no idea. I never saw him like this, and I've know him since forever. I mean, he's my twin for crying out loud!''_

_'No chiz, bestie.' I thought to myself but didn't say it, since Lindy was already totally finished._

_Garrett sighed and told us, ''Just give him some time. We all don't know what's really going on inside Logan's head, but he won't come along if we annoy him the whole time.''_

_Wow, that was touching in some way, what Garrett said. I gave him a smile._

_Delia rolled her eyes and added, ''Garrett is right. Besides, didn't you guys want to sing at that show? You guys still have to find a song and practice! The competition is already in a week!''_

_My eyes went wide. I totally forgot that._

_''She's right, Lindy! If we want to win, we have to practice!'' I exclaimed._

_I really did want to win this thing and Logan didn't want to talk anyways. Well, I was dying to find out what's wrong, but..._

_Lindy sighed and then said to me, ''You can find a song for us. I'm going to talk to my brother first.''_

_With that, she walked away._

_''Wow. Jasmine not immediately wanting to know what's wrong?'' Garrett stated, shocked, and I rolled my eyes at him._

_''It's Logan. It's impossible to really find out what's wrong with him without him telling us it himself when it comes to things like this.'' I replied._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''So you guys just let it be and Lindy was the only one who wanted to talk to me?'' Logan asked shocked and offended.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. ''Please, as if you would've told us!'' She replied.

Logan glared at her and then asked, ''Well, where was Mrs. Criminal Agent Jasmine when you needed her? Too distracted with your own love problems?''

Jasmine looked mad at him and Lindy quickly cut them off, ''Guys! Stop it! That's not the point!''

Garrett nodded and added, ''This is about something completely else. Besides, it was also kinda better that Lindy first talked to Logan alone, it seemed.''

Logan didn't say anything and just looked down.

He certainly didn't want this part of the story to be told.

He wasn't ashamed of it but he didn't want to live through it again. One time was already bad enough.

He sighed and then said to Jasmine, ''I'm sorry Jas.''

Jasmine gave him an encouraging smile and replied, ''It's okay. I'm sorry, too.''

Then suddenly Grace threw in, ''Why was it better that Lindy talked alone to Logan first and what did happen?''

''I'd also like to know that and why Logan had to skip school because of that!'' Bob added and Logan looked down.

Then he went red again and Lindy quickly continued for him, ''Well, as I went home to look after Logan...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_After the talk with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia, I went home to see after Logan._

_I was really concerned about him. I never saw him like this and it was really creepy for Logan._

_I sighed and unlocked the door to our house, just as my dad was putting his jacket on._

_''Hey dad. Where are you going?'' I greeted him, confused. He had the day off, today._

_My dad chuckled and replied, ''I have to go and get something from a friend. Can you look after your brother? Your mom is at the grocery store, and I have to go too. He seemed totally down and really sick.''_

_'Yeah love sick' I thought, rolling my eyes but nodded._

_Dad smiled at me and then walked out of the house._

_I went in to the living-room, but Logan wasn't there. He wasn't in his room either._

_'Probably in the basement' I thought and then walked downstairs the basement._

_What I saw at the basement shocked the daylights out of me._

_Logan was sitting downstairs at the couch, staring into space, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_At his sides were tissues and he had an ice-cream box in his hand._

_I've never seen him like this. Ever._

_''Logan?'' I asked softly, walking up to him._

_He looked up to me shocked and I looked shocked at him back._

_''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia, laughing about me?'' Logan questioned me, bitter, more tears falling._

_I looked even more shocked at him. What did he mean with that? Why should we laugh about him?_

_''Why should we laugh about you? Logan, we would never laugh about you! Why the heck should we do that?'' I questioned him shocked._

_I really didn't get it._

_The only one who really did something stupid today was Delia. Why was he acting like that?_

_Logan looked at me, as if I made a joke and replied, ''You know exactly why.''_

_I shook my head, still confused._

_''No, really. I have no idea.'' I told him and he looked at me with a shocked face again. Okay, I was really confused and still didn't know what to say._

_''Because I'm in love with Grace and I acted like a total idiot the whole time, because I either tried to impress her or tried to forget her. I brought you in to this too, and I know that I was totally stupid. As you tried to help me, you were sorry because Delia screwed it up. And yes, I'm angry, but I know that I'm not better because I just didn't want to accept that I'm hopelessly in love with a girl that I've only know since three days.'' Logan replied and my eyes went wide._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

Grace was just sitting there, speechless.

She didn't expect that at all. She didn't know anything about the talk between the two and that Logan was like that because of her.

She stared in shock at Logan, who just looked away and the rest of the group looked sorry at Logan.

''Wow. I feel awful. We should've been there for you.'' Garrett stated, looking really sorry at him.

Delia nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, and I shouldn't have scared Grace away at your first chance, to- ''

Logan shook his head and then shot Grace a quick look.

''No.'' He interrupted Delia. ''It's my fault. Not yours.'' He stated, looking down again.

He made a fool out himself, and for the most part, it wasn't his best friends fault.

Lindy looked sorry at her brother.

She knew that he wouldn't tell the story on right now, and as if Daniel knew what she was thinking, he asked Delia, Garrett and Jasmine, ''What did you guys do, as Lindy and Logan talked at home?''

Jasmine and Garrett looked at each other and Delia let out a small laugh. ''I guess I'm on with telling the story...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_After Lindy disappeared, Jasmine, Garrett and I stood there for several minutes, not saying a word._

_''Should we also look after Logan?'' I asked them worried, and Jasmine shook her head._

_''I'm not a boy, but I can tell that after what happened at lunch, the only person he may talk about it will be Lindy.'' She replied._

_I now felt a bit guilty. Okay, I always said what I was thinking, and what I said wasn't a lie, but I could see that I hurt Logan and I was sorry._

_''Jas is right. We need to give them some time to talk. We can still apologize to him and talk to him later.'' Garrett added._

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit. Of course, those love birds had the same opinion._

_''Well, okay, but what are we going to do now?'' I questioned them._

_Jasmine and Garrett looked each other._

_Ever had the feeling to just push two people together and make them kiss?_

_Since I saw those guys almost kissing under the mistletoe, I had that feeling._

_''Well, I have to find a song for Lindy and me for the competition.'' Jasmine stated._

_Oh right. The competition._

_''I can help you with that!'' Garrett exclaimed, even though we all knew that he didn't have the best taste in music._

_Well, but Jasmine found the idea great._

_''Sounds great! Delia, are you also coming?''_

_I quickly shook my head._

_''No, no. You guys go and find a song. I'll just go home. I still have to look after my goat anyway. See you guys tomorrow, or maybe later today. Who knows?'' I told them and then walked away._

_I really didn't want to be with them while they were looking for a song or making out or whatever._

_I already destroyed one relationship chance today for Logan and Grace._

_I sighed. I really screwed up enough today and I shouldn't have done that. How could I make it up to Logan?_

_I was still lost in my own thoughts, as I suddenly bumped in to someone._

_We both fell to the floor and my eyes widened a bit as I saw who it was._

_Tom. Great. As if this day wasn't already bad enough._

_He held his hand out to me and gave me a guilty smile._

_''Sorry, Delia. I really didn't see you. Are you okay?'' He greeted me, guilty._

_I took his hand and quickly nodded. I really didn't want to spend more time talking with him._

_''Yeah, I'm alright. Well, I have to go.'' I replied._

_I just wanted to walk away, as he suddenly called, ''Delia?''_

_I groaned inside and turned around._

_He placed his hands in his jean pockets awkwardly. ''Uhm- Could you say 'Hi' from me to the guys and-''_

_''And what?'' I cut him off, since he was taking up way too much time._

_''Do you maybe want to come with me to Rumble Juice with me? Not as a date, just as friends. Catching up a bit.'' He asked me and my eyes went wide._

_Was this guy going nuts?_

_''Sorry, but I have better things to do then hearing stories about sharks and skydiving.'' I replied and then quickly walked away._

_That was weird._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Okay, that really wasn't nice, Delia.'' Lindy stated and Delia rolled her eyes at Lindy.

''Oh, as if we have been that nice to him before and he wanted to go with me to Rumble Juice af-'' She started.

Jasmine cut her off, ''Uhm, guys. Sorry to interrupt you but I think that something else is more interesting. One thing that interests us all, I think.''

Grace nodded and then added, ''Yeah, I want to know how the conversation between Lindy and Logan went on.''

Garrett, Delia and Daniel also nodded, staring at the twins.

Logan shifted on the couch, being uncomfortable, a lot.

''You guys also never told us what exactly happened.'' Garrett said.

''If I get this right, Logan can tell that the best.'' The Watson's mom stated, really wanting to know what happened after not saying anything for a while.

On the one hand, she was angry, but now, she also got concerned about the whole thing with her son and Grace.

She never knew the whole story.

Logan sighed and everybody looked at him.

He actually didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that he had to and that the others deserved to know it.

He shot Grace a last look and then told them, ''Fine, I tell you what else happened as Lindy and I had that conversation...''

* * *

**Drama everywhere! :D Now it comes to my three best chapters so far in the round :D**

**Before everybody thinks: Delia/Tom? You'll see in later chapters why! :D**

**Here's the sneak peak for the 9th chapter! :D**

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_If anyone could understand me in moments like that- then her or not?_

_Well, I didn't really get it myself. Since when did I fall in love? That shouldn't have happened._

_Then Lindy asked me a pretty unnecessary question, ''Do you really like her?''_

_I rolled my eyes her but then nodded, replying, ''I don't know what to do. I never fall in love and I just saw that girl and then... Wow. Grace is so different. I mean I don't really know her, yet but she already has my heart and I can't do anything about it. I can not get her out of my head.''_

_It was true and I hated it. Well, I didn't really hate it but I tried to forget Grace and it was impossible._

_Normally it was easy for me to forget girls._

_I mean, I never really was in love._

_I sometimes thought that girls are good looking but nothing more and it was easy to forget about them._

_But Grace... She was in my head all the time and I didn't really know what to do._

_''Wow, I knew that she wasn't nothing for you, but I didn't know that you got it that bad.'' Lindy stated, looking guilty at me and I could just nod._

_''I never felt something like this and it's creeping me out since I don't even really know her but at the same time love her. It was like love at the first sight. I never thought that you could fall in love like that at only 14 but it happened.'' I replied, looking down again._

_**Flashback end**_


	9. What am I supposed to do?

_************__Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the ninth chapter of my story! :D**

**I had five times changes of minds for this chapter and it took really, really long but now I'm happy with it! :D**

**Well, I hope, that you're happy with it, too and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support so far! :)**

**Can we hit the 100 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**What do you think about the new episode, yesterday? I think it was okay but not as good as the last ones :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the 11 reviews! :D Only 3 more till the 100! :D**

_**LoveYaAll :** Yes! EEEEEP! HE did! :D I will now and thanks for the review! :)_

**_GirlonFire07:_**_ Haha, please not dying :D Thank you really much for the review, girl! :) xx_

**_Junatina : _**_Ohhhh thank you so much! :D Haha, we'll see about that ;D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Yes, girl. That wasn't the best chapter , yet :D Awww, thank you! :D xx_

**_Itzel-2907 : _**_Yes, he is and yes, he does :) Does he really don't have to be embarrassed? :D Just kidding! :D Thanks for the review :)_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Awwww, thank you girl! :D Yeah the two are really cute and Tom/Delia, you'll see :D No problem at all, I also waited with posting this chapter! :D I will! :)_

**_Guest 1: _**_Thank you really much for the review! :)__  
_

**_LadyGuilt: _**_What else did you except from me? :D -snickers- Thank you really much for the review! :) xx__  
_

**_Guest 2:_**_ Thank you sooo much! :)_

**_AllisseLove :_**_ YAY, thank you girlie! :D Glad, you liked it! :)_

**_SecretGeCeLover:_**_ Thank you so much girlie for the cute review! :) xxx_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

Jasmine cut her off, ''Uhm, guys. Sorry to interrupt you but I think that something else is more interesting. One thing that interests us all, I think.''

Grace nodded and then added, ''Yeah, I want to know how the conversation between Lindy and Logan went on.''

Garrett, Delia and Daniel also nodded, staring at the twins.

Logan shifted on the couch, being uncomfortable, a lot.

''You guys also never told us what exactly happened.'' Garrett said.

''If I get this right, Logan can tell that the best.'' The Watson's mom stated, really wanting to know what happened after not saying anything for a while.

On the one hand, she was angry, but now, she also got concerned about the whole thing with her son and Grace.

She never knew the whole story.

Logan sighed and everybody looked at him.

He actually didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that he had to and that the others deserved to know it.

He shot Grace a last look and then told them, ''Fine, I tell you what else happenedas Lindy and I had that conversation...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Because I'm in love with Grace and I acted like a total idiot the whole time, because I either tried to impress her or tried to forget her. I brought you in to this too, and I know that I was totally stupid. As you tried to help me, you were sorry because Delia screwed it up. And yes, I'm angry, but I know that I'm not better because I just didn't want to accept that I'm hopelessly in love with a girl that I've only know since three days.'' I replied._

_Lindy's eyes went wide. __On the one hand, I couldn't believe that I said that out loud but on the other hand, I was relieved._

_It was finally out. Yes, it was true. I was hopelessly in love with Grace. _

_She was just so... Wow._

_I normally never fall in love and now I was with a girl I only knew since a few days ago._

_Well, if you could call that knowing. _

_I talked to her three times... If you could really call that a conversation._

_I sighed and didn't even dare to look in to Lindy's eyes again. _

_She would've had all rights to laugh about me, to tell me how ridiculous I was, but I didn't really want to hear it._

_I took an other tissue and sniffed in it, while Lindy was still just sitting there. _

_I didn't care how girly or stupid that was right now. _

_I was totally finished about the whole thing and didn't really know what to do about it._

_I groaned and then added to Lindy, ''I can understand that you're shocked and didn't quite accept that, but can you please say something? Like, I don't know, laugh about me, tell me how dumb I am, anything really. But not saying anything is creeping me out.'' _

_I looked up to her and she sighed, sitting down to me._

_''Logan, I don't really know what to say.'' She told me, guilty._

_I sighed. I didn't accept much from her but I just- I meant, she was my twin._

_If anyone could understand me in moments like that- then her or not? _

_Well, I didn't really get it myself. Since when did I fall in love? That shouldn't have happened._

_Then Lindy asked me a pretty unnecessary question, ''Do you really like her?''_

_I rolled my eyes her but then nodded, replying, ''I don't know what to do. I never fall in love and I just saw that girl and then... Wow. Grace is so different. I mean I don't really know her, yet but she already has my heart and I can't do anything about it. I can not get her out of my head.''_

_It was true and I hated it. Well, I didn't really hate it but I tried to forget Grace and it was impossible._

_Normally it was easy for me to forget girls. _

_I__ mean, I never really was in love._

_I sometimes thought that girls are good looking but nothing more and it was easy to forget about them. _

_But Grace... __She was in my head all the time and I didn't really know what to do._

_''Wow, I knew that she wasn't nothing for you, but I didn't know that you got it that bad.'' Lindy stated, looking guilty at me and I could just nod._

_''I never felt something like this and it's creeping me out since I don't even really know her but at the same time love her. It was like love at the first sight. I never thought that you could fall in love like that at only 14 but it happened.'' I replied, looking down again._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

Logan cracked up, after retelling his last sentence and just stopped, looking at Grace, who stared totally shocked back.

She had already felt bad the first time but now that she heard about that conversation...

The others also looked really shocked and in disbelief at Logan, who now just stood silent and looked down.

''Why don't you just go ahead and laugh about me?'' Logan asked Grace, hurt.

Grace looked at him in disbelieve.

She might be angry about him, but she would never laugh about him because of that.

''Because there's nothing to laugh about.'' She replied simply, and the two stared at each other for a short time and then quickly looked back, blushing.

Jasmine hold back her squeal again and Garrett shushed her, quickly covering her mouth with his hand.

Nora cleared her throat and told the group, ''Not to interrupt this guys, but we still want to know the whole story and that didn't quiet seem like the end. ''

''And I also want to know what happened between Jasmine and Garrett.'' Bob added and the two said persons went red at the thought.

Lindy looked at her brother and Grace and then sighed, replying to her mom, ''I'm going to tell the story on from here. After Logan said that, I first had to process what he said and as I did...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''I never felt something like this and it's creeping me out since I don't even really know her but at the same time love her. It was like love on the first sight. I never thought that you could fall in love like that with 14 but it happened.'' He replied, looking down again._

_Wow. __I was totally shocked but also in some kind of awe._

_ My brother was in love with Grace. __Well, she was pretty, but it wasn't just a crush. _

_He wouldn't have reacted like that if it would have just a crush._

_At least I thought so. I really never saw him like that- Okay, I was repeating myself but that was just such a creepy situation._

_I meant, when did that happen? __Especially, how will this affect the group?_

_What will Garrett, Jasmine and Delia say about all of this? __What will our parents think about this?_

_Okay, I had no idea if this would work, but I definitely had to help my twin brother._

_I looked him straight in to the eyes and then told him seriously, ''We have to do something.''_

_Logan looked at me in disbelief but I kept that serious look. __I really meant it._

_''How are we supposed to do that?'' He asked me, shocked._

_I rolled my eyes at him. Where was my normally so confident and courageous brother?_

_''You have to talk to her and we'll help you, get her in the group. You have to show her what a great person you are.'' I replied and he looked even more shocked._

_''I can't do that!'' He exclaimed loudly._

_I sighed and then said to him, ''Yes, you can. You're a brave person and besides, she has to be stupid if she doesn't want you. You're a great guy and you can show her that.''_

_Logan looked at me shocked. ''You really think that?''_

_He asked. I nodded, smiling at him._

_Then suddenly he got his old ego back. __H__e tugged at his button up shirt and added, ''Yeah, I am awesome.''_

_I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully in the shoulder._

_Logan suddenly looked worried again._

_''Do you think that the others will be okay with it?'' He questioned me, worried again, and I nodded._

_''They will, if you tell them what you told me about you being in love with Grace Williams.'' I replied._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''You really were worried that we wouldn't accept the fact, that you're in love?'' Garrett asked Logan in disbelieve.

Logan rolled his eyes at him and replied, ''If I remember you actually wasn't really p-''

''Pleased about it? Well, it was not normal for you and you know that, Logan.'' Jasmine cut him off and Logan rolled his eyes again.

Grace was still sitting there, being shocked about what happened and feeling bad as she rethought what actually happened then.

''Well, but Logan wasn't the only one suffering in love that day.'' Delia added and smirked at Garrett and Jasmine, who groaned.

''Seems like there's an other love story to tell, I would say.'' Lindy said.

Jasmine sighed. Then she replied, ''Fine, fine. I'm going to tell what happened as Garrett and I looked for a song for Lindy and I for the competition...''

''I don't remember really hearing that you looked for a song the last time you told me the story.'' Delia told her.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and just continued, ''After Delia walked off, Garrett and I went home to me...

_**Flashback**_

_**At Jasmine's house**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Let's go to the living room. We're alone till 5 p.m.'' I told Garrett._

_Garrett and I just entered my house. _

_My parents weren't at home yet, but it was probably better that way. _

_Well, even though Garrett and I kinda had some difficulties because of the talk and the almost kiss. _

_Why couldn't I just forget that stupid thing? He said it meant nothing._

_I sighed and Garrett looked puzzled at me._

_''Is everything okay, Jaz?'' He asked me confused and I quickly nodded._

_''Yeah, I was just lost in thoughts. I'll quickly go to my room and take the folder with songs Lindy and I already sung and that we wanted to sing. Sit down or maybe take two sodas and chips from the kitchen.'' I replied and then quickly disappeared upstairs to my room._

_I took the folder and took a deep breath. _

_You can do that Jasmine. Just calm down._

_It was Garrett. Your best friend since years and nothing changed._

_You don't have feelings for him. _

_It was just a tradition thing and you guys are going to pick out a song for Lindy and you for the competition._

_Heck. Why did I ask him? _

_I did love Garrett (as my best friend of course) but he has a bad taste in music. __A really bad taste._

_Okay, I knew why I did it, kinda. __I wanted to spend alone time with him._

_I mentally face palmed myself. _

_Why was I doing that? How could I be so stupid?_

_I groaned and then walked downstairs with the folder, trying to get myself together._

_Garrett would maybe get suspicious about it when I stay to long away._

_As I arrived downstairs, Garrett was sitting on the couch, watching TV and a bowl with chips was on the TV table along with two sodas. _

_Well, but everything still looked so clean. __No soda splash, no chip somewhere else than in the bowl or in Garrett's mouth._

_I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and Garrett looked up, smiling at me._

_''Hey Jaz. You took a bit longer, so I put on the TV.'' He greeted me and I grinned, nodding._

_''No problem, Garrett.'' I replied and walked up to him, sitting down besides him on the couch. Our knees were touching._

_Garrett turned off the TV and then turned around to me._

_''Well, did you already have something in your mind for the competition for Lindy and you? I mean, the folder is pretty big a-''_

_I chuckled at Garrett's try to sound interested about the whole thing to help me._

_''Garrett, I know that you're not good in picking out music, don't worry.'' I told him._

_Why did he want to come, even though he doesn't like me? _

_Okay, probably because he was my best friend and didn't want to leave me alone. _

_Delia also wasn't the biggest help and she skipped the whole thing. Lindy was busy, talking with Logan about his ''love life''._

_''Well, but I want to help you.'' Garrett stated, honestly._

_It was cute, how he was acting. Did I say cute? I didn't mean- okay, I meant cute but oh, well._

_I sighed and looked through the folder._

_''I honestly have no idea what Lindy and I could sing. Normally, we would pick the song out together and then think about cute outfits we could wear to impress some cute boys.'' I stated._

_''Like you'' I added in thoughts, looking at Garrett, who looked offended back. _

_What was his problem? Couldn't I look good for cute boys?_

_''Well, the boys really are happy to see you, probably.'' Garrett replied and I got even more confused. _

_Not only that the sentence didn't make any sense, it also sounded really jealous._

_''What do you mean with that, Garrett?'' I questioned him, confused._

_Garrett just stood up and shrugged, walking away. __I looked confused and walked after him._

_What was wrong with that guy? Why did he walk away?_

_''Could you please answer my question, Garrett?!'' I exclaimed, confused and mad._

_Garrett suddenly turned around, looking hurt and mad at me._

_''You know exactly why.'' He stated and I shook my head, even more confused._

_''If I knew, I wouldn't ask you.'' I told him and he rolled his eyes._

_I really didn't get him at the moment. Garrett now only looked hurt and I got guilty, out of a reason I didn't know._

_''Garrett, I'm sorry, I d-'' But I didn't come any further because suddenly another pair of lips were pressed on mine. _

_My eyes went wide, as fireworks were exploding in my head._

_Garrett was kissing me! I kissed back, closing my eyes and putting my hands in his hair, while his wandered around my waist. _

_The kiss was amazing and my head spun from it. _

_Did Garrett like me? But he said- I was so confused but happy at the same time._

_Well, but as we broke apart after 15 seconds, reality came back to both of us. _

_Garrett eyes went wide, he quickly grabbed his jackett and ran out of the door, leaving me confused behind._

_What was that supposed to mean? Did Garrett just lie yesterday? _

_Why did he kiss me and damn, why did that kiss feel so amazing? __What the heck should I do?_

_I had a problem. A love problem and a big one. A huge one, better said._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jarrett kissed! What'll happen next?**

**Review to find out more! :D**

**Here's the sneak peak for chapter 10:**

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''How were your first school days here?'' I quickly asked, trying to keep the conversation up._

_She chuckled and answered, ''They were good. A lot of homework but other than that, actually good. Still not that many friends, but I still need some time here. I'm not quick with making friends.''_

_She didn't seem upset about it, but I wanted to help her out with that._

_The others knew that I wanted something with Grace, and they were okay with her being in the group. If she wanted to, so..._

_Just ask her to hang out or something like that. Or at least, ask her something, Logan!_

_I took a deep breath and then started, ''Grace...''_

_She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, ''Yes?''_

_I went nervously through my hair and quickly turned around to see the others standing there with their thumbs up and grinning at me._

_I quickly turned back around to Grace and then started again, ''Uhm- I was wondering, if you want to-''_

**_Flashback end_**

**The next chapter will come on thursday! :D**


	10. At least

**********_Winner of my JarrettvsJogan challenge: AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn_**

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 10th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support! :D**

**You guys are really the best and you hopefully know that already! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I needed really, really long for this chapter and I hope, that it's good! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the 10 reviews! :D You guys are the best :) xxx**

_**AllisseLove : **Awesome review from you girlie! Haha thank you! :) xxx  
_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ And I loved your review! :D Thank you xxx_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ Yeah, things are going to be more and more interesting! Well, that's Logan! :D Thanks for the review! :)_

**_GirlonFire07:_**_ Thanks girl! :D Here is the more, you wanted! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Haha told ya, to read that first! :D And yes, they kissed! :D Thank you so much and here is already the new update! :D_

**_blub : _**_Awww, thank you so much! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ Thanks to you for the review! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Love, love, love the review! Thank you really much for that! :D_

**_Itzel-2907 :_**_ YEES! :D Haha thank you, yes it was . :) Thanks for the review! :D_

**_isabellajowell:_**_ Haha , you'll see now what'll happen and it might surprise you :D Thanks for the review! :D_

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''You know exactly why.'' He stated and I shook my head, even more confused._

_''If I knew, I wouldn't ask you.'' I told him and he rolled his eyes._

_I really didn't get him at the moment. Garrett now only looked hurt and I got guilty, out of a reason I didn't know._

_''Garrett, I'm sorry, I d-'' But I didn't come any further because suddenly another pair of lips were pressed on mine._

_My eyes went wide, as fireworks were exploding in my head._

_Garrett was kissing me! I kissed back, closing my eyes and putting my hands in his hair, while his wandered around my waist._

_The kiss was amazing and my head spun from it._

_Did Garrett like me? But he said- I was so confused but happy at the same time._

_Well, but as we broke apart after 15 seconds, reality came back to both of us._

_Garrett eyes went wide, he quickly grabbed his jackett and ran out of the door, leaving me confused behind._

_What was that supposed to mean? Did Garrett just lie yesterday?_

_Why did he kiss me and damn, why did that kiss feel so amazing? __What the heck should I do?_

_I had a problem. A love problem and a big one. A huge one, better said._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Wow, smooth one, bro.'' Daniel stated at Garrett, who just looked away.

He hated that story about the kiss Jasmine and him shared and how he just ran away.

''Well, what happened the next day also wasn't that smooth and not only from Garrett.'' Logan stated and glared at Daniel and Grace.

Grace replied madly, ''Sorry that I can not read minds. Besides, I never to-''

''Could you guys stop fighting for once? We have a story here to tell!'' Lindy told them, annoyed and frustrated that they were still fighting.

They really had no success with their plan and still had to tell the story all over again.

''Well, I think Logan and Jasmine can tell the story on the best.'' Delia stated and the two said persons glared at her.

Everybody looked at them and Logan groaned.

''Fine. Seems like I'm on with story telling again. Well, at next day at school, as Lindy and I arrived...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Lindy and I had just arrived in school, Lindy talking to me to finally just ask Grace out._

_''You guys already know each other and you had two moments together in 3 days! You just have to ask her!'' Lindy told me, annoyed that I didn't agree with her._

_I shook my head in disbelief at her. That was stupid and would never work._

_''I'm happy that you're trying to help me sis, but this is never going to work! I can't just go to her and say, 'Hey Grace! Do you want to be my girlfriend?' '' I replied, trying to convince her about how stupid the idea was._

_That could never work. What if she doesn't like me? I would make a total fool out of myself and I really didn't want that._

_''Why not? Other than that, you have enough courage to do anything else? Why can't you just ask the girl you like out on a date? What's different with Grace?'' Lindy asked me, now stopping in front of our lockers._

_I rolled my eyes at her. She already knew the answer. __I told her just yesterday._

_''You know the answer.'' I said to her and Lindy rolled her eyes._

_''Just because you're in love, doesn't mean that you're not still Logan Watson. If you think you're that awesome, then ask her out. She would be really dumb if she says no.'' Lindy stated and I rolled her eyes._

_''Or she would be just really confused that she had been asked out after three days from a boy who poured his food all over her and didn't even really manage to talk to her.'' I replied._

_''Not to mention that the boy gets red every time he sees that girl and that he barely can even talk to her.'' Garrett added from behind and Lindy and I turned around in shock to see the rest of the gang, standing there._

_Now, I really went red. ''You guys know?'' I asked and they nodded._

_''Please, it was pretty much obvious. We just waited for you to admit it.'' Delia replied._

_I went even redder at that and the other four laughed at me._

_''Does that mean, that you want to try it with her and ask her out?'' Jasmine asked me with a raised eyebrow and I slightly nodded._

_''Yeah, kinda. Guys, I can understand if you don't want any-''_

_''Anyone else in the group? Dude, we never saw you like this. If she really means that much to you, I'll give her a chance in the group.'' Garrett cut me off and I grinned widely at him._

_Jasmine and Delia nodded at the comment, and Lindy too._

_Then suddenly, Lindy slightly pointed somewhere and I saw that Grace was at her locker right now._

_My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest._

_''I'm okay with it too, as long as you now go and ask her out or at least start a real conversation with her!'' Lindy exclaimed and gave me a slight push in Grace's direction._

_The others also nodded at me, giving me an encouraging smile._

_I sighed and then nodded. ''Fine. I go to her and talk to her, but n-''_

_''Now!'' All four of them told me, and I sighed again but then nodded. Now or never._

_Grace was still standing at her locker, this time on her phone._

_She looked really cute when she was so concentrated. Then a slight smile came from her._

_Okay, Logan. You can do this. Just talk to her._

_I took a deep breath and took the last steps to her._

_Then I greeted her, ''Hey Grace!'' __Grace looked up and smiled at me, slightly._

_''Oh , hey Logan!'' She replied and put her phone in her pocket._

_Okay, how can I start a conversation? Small talk, Logan, small talk._

_''What's up?'' I asked her and groaned inside. What's up? Wow, way to start a conversation to get a girl to be yours._

_Grace gave me one of her adorable smiles and replied, ''Nothing much and with you?''_

_''Same here.'' I said to her. Okay, if I don't come up with something soon, I'll never get that girl._

_''How were your first school days here?'' I quickly asked, trying to keep the conversation up._

_She chuckled and answered, ''They were good. A lot of homework but other than that, actually good. Still not that many friends, but I still need some time here. I'm not quick with making friends.''_

_She didn't seem upset about it, but I wanted to help her out with that._

_The others knew that I wanted something with Grace, and they were okay with her being in the group. If she wanted to, so..._

_Just ask her to hang out or something like that. Or at least, ask her something, Logan!_

_I took a deep breath and then started, ''Grace...''_

_She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, ''Yes?''_

_I went nervously through my hair and quickly turned around to see the others standing there with their thumbs up and grinning at me._

_I quickly turned back around to Grace and then started again, ''Uhm- I was wondering, if you want to-''_

_''Hey, babe!'' Suddenly a blonde guy behind Grace greeted her, putting his arms around her waist from behind._

_My eyes went wide. Hey babe?_

_Grace smiled and snuggled closer to the guy, while he kissed her on the cheek._

_''Hey Daniel. May I introduce you to Logan? He's a friend of mine here.'' Grace stated and Daniel looked at me with a warning look._

_My heart sank in that moment. She was taken by a senior._

_''Logan, that's Daniel. I've already knew him for a really long time, since he's my brother's best friend and my boyfriend.'' Grace introduced me to him._

_I nodded and had to swallow hard._

_''Well...'' Grace added. ''What did you want to ask me?''_

_I quickly shook my head and replied, ''That's not so important. I see you guys maybe later. Have to go. Bye and congratulations!''_

_With that, I quickly walked away. Also past Lindy, Garrett, Jaz and Delia, who were standing there shocked and then crying after me._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''You guys were together?'' Bob asked Grace and Daniel, shocked.

He certainly didn't know that and Nora neither and that was a shock.

''Well, yes we were. Daniel had asked me out as soon as I came back into the city.'' Grace replied, trying to stay calm since Logan flinched again.

Lindy sighed and looked at Daniel, who was sitting besides her.

''Wow. Logan in love with Grace, who was together with Daniel, and Garrett kissed Jasmine the day before and just ran out. You guys seriously had some problems there.'' Nora stated and Delia chuckled.

''Yeah, the problem called ''love sick''.'' She replied, and the others glared at her while she just shrugged.

''Well, but I think Garrett can tell the story on the best.'' Delia added and grinned at Garrett who groaned.

''Fine. Well, after Logan ran away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Logan shook his head and replied to Grace, ''That's not so important. I see you guys maybe later. Have to go. Bye and congratulations!''_

_With that, he walked away from them and we looked shocked at the scene._

_Grace was taken, Logan was heartbroken and... Wow._

_I felt really, really, really bad for him and I really didn't want to be in his skin right now._

_Logan didn't even stop at us and we cried after him, ''Logan!'' __but he didn't hear us._

_''Wow. I really didn't see that coming.'' Delia stated, also shocked._

_All of us could just nod. Nobody did and it was one of the biggest shocks since we were here at this school._

_Okay, maybe the third grade letter from Lindy was a big shock too, but..._

_''None of us really saw that. Well, but now he just ran away.'' I added, and Lindy and Delia nodded. But Jasmine just stood there, her arms crossed._

_I gulped, thinking about what happened yesterday._

_''Well, at least he didn't kiss her and just run away.'' Jasmine stated, glaring at me and my eyes went wide._

_Great. Lindy and Delia looked confused at us._

_I wanted to say something, but Jasmine just walked away quickly._

_I walked after her. ''Jaz, where are you going?'' I asked her, shocked and confused._

_Jasmine turned around to me, angry. ''Don't you dare to call me Jaz after what you did to me! I'm going to look after Logan. I pretty much know how he feels thanks to you.''_

_She replied and then walked away, leaving me standing there, shocked._

_Okay, she had all rights to be angry. __I was such an idiot__. I should have just told her what was wrong._

_In the moment, as she talked about looking good for cute boys, I realized how jealous I was._

_I just kissed her and now I realized that I was totally in love with her._

_Well, and she was furious now. I groaned, just as Lindy asked me from behind, ''What was that all about?''_

_I turned around shocked and then forced myself a smile, going with a hand nervously through my hair._

_''Nothing?'' I replied, more as a question._

_Lindy and Delia both rolled their eyes and crossed their arms._

_I groaned. ''Jasmine and I kissed yesterday.'' I then finally said and their eyes went wide._

_''Are you kidding?'' Delia asked in shock and I shook my head._

_''No, I'm not. We did kiss. We talked about a song for your competition, Lindy, and then she said, normally she always does that with you and then you would try to find cute outfits to impress cute boys and I got jealous like crazy and as she asked me what's wrong, I j-''_

_'__'Just kissed her.'' Lindy finished my sentence and I nodded, looking down._

_Lindy and Delia squealed and I looked puzzled at them. __What was there to squeal?_

_This was anything but good. I totally screwed it up._

_I already saw that they want to bug me with questions and I told them, ''I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?''_

_With that, I walked away too, thinking about Jaz again._

_I was so stupid. I was head over heels for this girl and totally screwed it up, again._

_Why couldn't I do this right for once?_

_I looked at the clock and saw that the first lesson was only 15 minutes from now._

_I groaned and just already walked in to the classroom, to avoid any questions from anyone._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''I can't believe that you didn't tell us at first!'' Lindy exclaimed to Jasmine, who just shrugged.

''Well, excuse me that I didn't tell you guys in between the talk with Logan about Grace and the rejection from her to him and the fight with Garrett from me.'' She replied and Lindy just pouted.

''Well, but what did actually happen as you went after Logan?'' Grace asked, curious.

Logan almost rolled his eyes but didn't dare to do it, since the whole situation with Grace was already tense.

''Well, what definitely didn't happen was what you guys all thought that did happen!'' He replied and Jasmine chuckled at the thought.

''Yeah, you guys were in overload as we came in to class, even though nothing-''

''Just tell us what happened! We all want to know!'' Nora exclaimed, a bit mad.

Jasmine looked at Logan, who nodded and then she started, ''Well, after the short ''discussion'' with Garrett, I walked after Logan and...''

* * *

**I can't read minds, but I'm pretty sure that you didn't see that coming! :D**

**Before you think: No, it won't turn in to Jogan! You'll see it in the next chapter, why the talk! :D**

**Here's the sneak peak for the next chapter:**

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''I don't see any difference between the two things.'' Logan replied, and I had to chuckle too. __In that point, I had to agree with him._

_''Yeah, both is pretty stupid.'' I added and now we both laughed._

_Well, but the laughter soon died down, as we both thought about why we were sitting here. __The thing with Garrett was still bugging me and the tears went back in to my eyes. __Stay strong, Jaz._

_''Why are you here?'' Logan suddenly asked. ''I mean, this is not your fight with feelings.''_

_I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head at him. __He just looked confused at me._

_''Seriously?'' I asked him. ''First of all , I'm your best friend and I care about you and what happened between you and Grace-''_

_Then I suddenly stopped. Did I really want to tell him the other part?_

_''And second of all?'' Logan added, with a raised eyebrow._

_I sighed and put my knees to my chest._

_''And I know the feeling all too well right now. '' I said and hid my face in my knees but I could feel Logan's shocked look on me._

_I knew that he knew about who I was talking about._

_''Please tell me that you're not talking about Garrett.'' Logan stated shocked._

**_Flashback end_**

**P.S.: The next chapter is beta read by a die hard Jarrett shipper, so you can be sure that there won't be any Jogan romance! :D**


	11. Both is kinda- stupid

**__************_Winner of my JarrettvsJogan challenge: AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn_**

**_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 11th chapter of the story! :D**

**Don't worry, that is not going to turn in to Jogan! Just read the chapter and you'll see what I mean! :D**

**It's supposed to be a friendship scene and I got this beta read from a Jarrett shipper, so you shouldn't get it wrong to much! :D**

**Well, I hope, that you'll enjoy the new chapter of the story and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the 10 reviews! :D Can we maybe get 12 this time? :)**

_**Bonjour10 :** Yes, poor Logan. I didn't know that expression but it does sound kinda cool :D Yes, it's getting really complicated :/_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Yes! I did and now again! :D Haha thank you, girlie! :) xxxxxxxxxxx_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Good, that you didn't see it coming :D Means success for me :D_

**_GirlonFire07:_**_ Awwww and I loved the review so much! :D Haha thank you, girlie! :) xxxxxxxx_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ Yes. They are. :D Success again! :D Thank you really much! :)_

**_Guest: _**_Thank you so much for the review! :D__  
_

**_Junatina:_**_ Awwww :) Thank you! :D Well, like I said it's beta read since a while :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007 :_**_ Oh my god, thank you! :D Haha, now here comes more! :D_

**_Itzel-2907 : _**_I didn't mean to make you cry but yeah poor Logan :/ Haha, we'll see what he'll do! :D Thank you really much! :)__  
_

**_SecretGeCeLover:_**_ Awwww, thank you so much girl! :D xx_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV**_

_''I can't believe that you didn't tell us at first!'' Lindy exclaimed to Jasmine, who just shrugged._

_''Well, excuse me that I didn't tell you guys in between the talk with Logan about Grace and the rejection from her to him and the fight with Garrett from me.'' She replied and Lindy just pouted._

_''Well, but what did actually happen as you went after Logan?'' Grace asked, curious._

_Logan almost rolled his eyes but didn't dare to do it, since the whole situation with Grace was already tense._

_''Well, what definitely didn't happen was what you guys all thought that did happen!'' He replied and Jasmine chuckled at the thought._

_''Yeah, you guys were in overload as we came in to class, even though nothing-''_

_''Just tell us what happened! We all want to know!'' Nora exclaimed, a bit mad._

_Jasmine looked at Logan, who nodded and then she started, ''Well, after the short ''discussion'' with Garrett, I walked after Logan and...''_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Don't you dare to call me Jaz after what you did to me and I go and look after Logan. I pretty much know how he feels thanks to you.'' I replied and then walked away from Garrett. _

_I was totally furious at him after what he did, and at the same time, I really wanted to help Logan. _

_He was head over heels for Grace and she just had a boyfriend._

_ I__ knew how it felt to be brokenhearted, thanks to Garrett, aka Logan's best friend._

_I sighed and walked around, trying to think of a place where Logan could be._

_I walked around, looking into several classrooms but didn't find him._

_I accidentally opened a door for the Janitor's closet, as I suddenly heard sobbing and saw Logan sitting there._

_Wow. I had never seen him like that. I closed the door behind me and just sat down to him._

_''Hey.'' I greeted him and he looked up with a hurt and forced smile._

_''Hey.'' He replied and we then just sat there for 5 minutes._

_''I'm sorry.'' I stated after a while and Logan laughed._

_''For what? That I was so stupid to think that Grace might like me?'' He replied._

_I rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't the only one who thought that and it was a brave step._

_''You're not stupid, Logan. You're in love.'' I stated and Logan stiffled a laugh._

_Gosh, you could really see that that guy was never in love before._

_Well, but he was my best friend, and I was probably the only person who knew at the moment how he felt._

_''I don't see any difference between the two things.'' Logan replied, and I had to chuckle too._

_In that point, I had to agree with him._

_''Yeah, both is pretty stupid.'' I added and now we both laughed._

_Well, but the laughter soon died down, as we both thought about why we were sitting here. _

_The thing with Garrett was still bugging me and the tears went back in to my eyes. __Stay strong, Jaz._

_''Why are you here?'' Logan suddenly asked. ''I mean, this is not your fight with feelings.''_

_I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head at him. __He just looked confused at me._

_''Seriously?'' I asked him. ''First of all , I'm your best friend and I care about you and what happened between you and Grace-''_

_Then I suddenly stopped. Did I really want to tell him the other part?_

_''And second of all?'' Logan added, with a raised eyebrow._

_I sighed and put my knees to my chest._

_''And I know the feeling all too well right now. '' I said and hid my face in my knees but I could feel Logan's shocked look on me._

_I knew that he knew about who I was talking about._

_''Please tell me that you're not talking about Garrett.'' Logan stated shocked._

_I shook my head and__ replied, ''No can do. It is about Garrett and me. The mistletoe story seems to go on only that there was no mistletoe this time.''_

_I sniffled at my blunt joke and looked up in to the shocked but still red eyes from Logan. _

_Well, he looked like me like he was about to cry again and totally finished._

_''Oh god, Jaz! What did happen?'' Logan asked me shocked, and I swallowed hard, tears rolling down my cheeks._

_I could kill Garrett at that moment but I still kinda had feelings for him._

_This was so damn confusing. Logan gave me a tissue from somewhere in the janitors closet and laid an arm around me, trying to comfort me._

_''Thanks. It's just- We wanted to look for a song what Lindy and I could sing at that competition- Yeah, I know that it was stupid to look with Garrett only because of his bad taste of music, but I wanted to spend time with him alone and then- We didn't find anything and I said, that it's hard for me since I always do it with Lindy and then we would also try to find cute outfits for cute boys at the competition.'' I explained and then swallowed hard._

_Logan just listened and I sniffed into the tissue._

_''Well and then Garrett looked suddenly mad and jealous at me, but I didn't understand why, because he told me before that the almost kiss didn't mean anything to him and I was just confused and tried to talk to him and as I didn't get it, he- he kissed me.'' I continued and now Logan's eyes went wide._

_I just sniffled again._

_ ''After he had kissed me, he just ran out without saying anything, and I might have mentioned today as you talked to Grace that you at least didn't just kiss her and ran away. Then, I walked away to look after you. He came after me but I couldn't talk with him after what happened. I mean I do have fee-''_

_''Feelings for him but doesn't know what to do and you're brokenhearted now because he did something like this?'' Logan finished the sentence for me and I nodded._

_Then I chuckled and added, ''Why am I telling you this? You know the feeling and even worse because of Grace. That Daniel is her boyfriend... I mean at least Garrett doesn't have another girl.''_

_Logan shook his head._

_''Garrett is our best friend. Of course it's worse. Jaz, we've all known each other for years, and you guys have feelings for each other... You guys have to work this out and you know that.'' Logan told me and this time, I shook my head._

_I put my knees to my chest again and then replied, ''I can't do that, not after what he did to me. I mean- how could he just run away? I really like him and don't you even dare to tell him, Lindy or Delia that and- He just- He's such-''_

_''Confused as you.'' __Logan cut me off. ''You're not feeling comfortable either with the thought of suddenly being in love with your best friend. What do you expect from Garrett?''_

_I sighed, not really knowing what to say since Logan was right. __It was a pretty creepy situation._

_''I just can't talk about this right now with him.'' I stated and Logan sighed but then nodded._

_''Well, you told it to me, and that's a start. Just promise me that you'll do it. You guys have to talk, and not only for our group, but also for you guys. You do know that.'' He replied._

_I sighed but then nodded._

_''Besides...'' He added, looking down. ''At least you have a chance with Garrett. I already lost the game, before it even started.''_

_I looked at Logan, who seemed like he was about to cry again._

_I sighed. I didn't know why, but I didn't really have the feeling that he lost the game._

_Grace couldn't have nothing for him. I mean, there were sparks between them._

_That couldn't have been nothing, right?_

_''Logan.'' I said and Logan looked up to me. I saw tears in his eyes again and only sighed again. ''I know that I know Grace even worse then you, but there is something between you two, and you can't deny that! I don't normally say that, but I don't have the feeling that Daniel is the right one for her. You guys have something and you really shouldn't give up on her.''_

_Logan looked at me in disbelief and then asked, ''How am I supposed to do that? While I talked to Grace, Daniel glared at me.''_

_I rolled my eyes and replied, ''Please. You're Logan Watson with the four most amazing best friends ever. We'll figure something out for all of us.''_

_Logan couldn't help but chuckle at that and I laughed along, too._

_Then I stood up. ''Well, I have to go to the bathroom to wash my face and get my hair and makeup fine, again. No offense, but you should also comb your hair and wash your face.'' I told him._

_Logan laughed and nodded._

_Right before we went out of the closet, he said to me, ''Jaz?''_

_I turned around and looked questioning at him, while he added, ''Thanks.''_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Wait a second. That was all? Nothing more happened? No kiss, not even a real hug?'' Garrett asked the two shocked and Jasmine and Logan shook their head, laughing.

''We told you that nothing happened. Jaz is like a sister to me. I could never kiss her.'' Logan replied and Jasmine nodded in agreement.

''You guys really totally overreacted.'' She added to what Logan said.

''Wow. All the- Just wow.'' Garrett stated and now looked guilty.

Jasmine and Logan looked at each other and burst out in to laughter.

The others of the group went bright red.

''Okay and what happened after you guys had talked?'' Bob asked, now curious but also kinda confused.

''How about Grace tells now what happened to her after the talk with Logan?'' Lindy suggested.

She already knew it from Daniel, but she knew that Logan was dying to know it, as well as a lot of other people in the room.

Everybody looked at Grace questioning. She sighed.

''Fine , but it isn't that interesting at all...'' Grace stated and Daniel rolled his eyes.

''At that moment, it was interesting for me!'' He replied and Grace sighed but then added, ''Well, as Logan went away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Grace's POV:**_

_Logan shook his head and replied to me, ''That's not so important. I see you guys maybe later. Have to go. Bye and congratulations!''_

_With that, he walked away from Daniel and me._

_I looked totally confused after Logan and Daniel seemed really tensed. _

_What was wrong with Logan? What did he want to ask me? Why didn't he ask me anymore because of Daniel?_

_''Grace?'' He asked me and I turned around to him, looking at him questioning._

_''What is going on between Logan and you?'' He added and I looked shocked at him._

_Was he kidding me? Logan and me? I meant, I really loved Daniel a- I didn't really know at the moment._

_Logan was confusing me. Why did he just ran away?_

_''There's nothing going on. Logan and I are just friends or something like that.'' I replied. __I wasn't really sure if you could really call that friends._

_We talked like three times, and one time was when he poured his food over me, and the other time was when his friend scared me away from their table._

_I didn't really know if you could call that a friendship._

_''Something like that?'' Daniel questioned me in disbelieve. ''That guy totally has a crush on you!''_

_I rolled my eyes at him. Okay, now this was getting ridiculous._

_''Logan doesn't have a crush on me, and with something like that, I meant that I don't even really know him. We talked three times, and let's just say, the talks weren't what you normally talk like. At least two of them because of unfriendly friends and his food all over me. Besides he's a freshman and that means he's even younger then me. You're a senior, which is what appeals to me more. '' I said to him, determining and at the same time flirtatiously. _

_Even though I didn't really convince myself._

_Daniel should really calm down. There was no reason to be angry because of something like that._

_Nothing happened between Logan and me and even if it did, __Daniel and I were together for not even a day._

_Everything with Logan happened before that and meant nothing._

_That was at least what I was telling myself. I was pretty sure that I was telling myself the right thing, though._

_Daniel groaned and told me, ''I really like you, Grace, but I don't trust this guy, seriously. I still think that he has a crush on you.''_

_I chuckled. It was sweet when he was jealous._

_I tugged at his button up shirt and then ruffled through his blonde hair and replied, ''That's sweet, but Logan is a good boy and I do trust him. It doesn't mean that I don't like you a lot more. You're my boyfriend, did you forget that?''_

_I didn't know why, but the ''boyfriend'' thing sounded kinda wrong in that moment but I ignored it._

_That didn't sound wrong. Daniel was the perfect boyfriend._

_Daniel chuckled and put a strand of hair out of my face._

_''That's true and you better don't forget it either.'' He said to me and I laughed._

_''Wouldn't think about it.'' I replied and he smirked, putting his arms around my waist._

_Then he leaned down to kiss me and I leaned up to him, too as- the school bell rang._

_Daniel groaned and I laughed again._

_I took his hand and told him, ''Let's go to class. I don't want to get there too late. I'm still new here and the teachers don't know me that well.'' I smiled sheepishly at him._

* * *

**See? No need to think something wrong of Jogan! :D**

**It really was meant just in a friendship way! Don't worry! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and the first Grace's POV and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Here's the sneak peak for chapter 12 :D**

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Garrett? Do you have to tell us something?'' Mr. Stone suddenly asked and my head shut up, afraid._

_''Uhm- No. Nothing. Everything is perfect.'' I replied quickly, trying to hide the note._

_Jasmine and Logan also looked confused at me and I groaned inside, again._

_''Well, you better pay attention, or I'm afraid to have to give you detention.'' The teacher told me._

_''But-'' I started but Mr. Stone now got angry._

_''No, buts. Detention for you, tomorrow.'' He told me and I almost groaned again._

_That was so unfair, and now Logan will definitely get it for doing all of this to me and just... lying to me!_

_''Mr. Stone, don't you think that's a bit harsh?'' Jasmine suddenly spoke up and I looked shocked at her._

**_ Flashback end _**


	12. Tell me the truth

******__****__************_Winner of my JarrettvsJogan challenge: AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn_**

******_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 12th chapter of my story! :D**

**130 reviews! I can't tell you, how happy I am! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! :D**

**Also thanks to all my followers and the people who favorited the story! :D**

**I can't believe, that this story is going so good so far! :D**

**You guys are making me soooo happy! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The next chapter will come soon, I promise! :D**

******Alisse and me posted our first common story called 'Truth must been told' and we would be really happy if you get a look at it and leave a review! :)**

**Shout out to LoveYouForeverAndMore for helping me with one of my stories! You should get a look at her Jarrett story 'Literally tied up'! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! 12 Reviews! :D We hit the 130 *-* Thank you so much! :D **

**I'm glad, that nobody got the Jogan conversation wrong :D**

_**ProudlyUnique : **Awww, thank you! I tried my best with the conversation :D Haha thank you really much for the review! :) xx_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Don't worry, there will come more soon! :) Yes, thank you! It was important! Glad that you noticed that! :D Thank you for the review! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Awww, your review is so cute! :D Haha thank you and thank you! :D xxx_

**_DisneyChica:_**_ Awwww, I'm glad that you liked it and thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Wow, just wow about the revie__w! :D Thank you girlie xxx_

_**Junatina**: Thank you for the awesome review! :D_

**_Itzel-2907:_**_ Thank you. Yeah it is great and I'm glad that you liked Grace's POV :) I'll update now! :D_

**_isabellajowell:_**_ Yeah, but also poor Jasmine! I will and thanks for the review! :D_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Awwww awesomeness with your review overloaded! Thank you really much! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Thank you girl and I will! :D_

_**Guest: **Thank you sooo much for the review! I will! :D_

**_Blub:_**_ And I love your review! :D Thank you! :)_

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

**_Grace's POV:_**

_That was at least what I was telling myself. I was pretty sure that I was telling myself the right thing, though._

_Daniel groaned and told me, ''I really like you, Grace, but I don't trust this guy, seriously. I still think that he has a crush on you.''_

_I chuckled. It was sweet when he was jealous._

_I tugged at his button up shirt and then ruffled through his blonde hair and replied, ''That's sweet, but Logan is a good boy and I do trust him. It doesn't mean that I don't like you a lot more. You're my boyfriend, did you forget that?''_

_I didn't know why, but the ''boyfriend'' thing sounded kinda wrong in that moment but I ignored it._

_That didn't sound wrong. Daniel was the perfect boyfriend._

_Daniel chuckled and put a strand of hair out of my face._

_''That's true and you better don't forget it either.'' He said to me and I laughed._

_''Wouldn't think about it.'' I replied and he smirked, putting his arms around my waist._

_Then he leaned down to kiss me and I leaned up to him, too as- the school bell rang._

_Daniel groaned and I laughed again._

_I took his hand and told him, ''Let's go to class. I don't want to get there too late. I'm still new here and the teachers don't know me that well.'' I smiled sheepishly at him._

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''So you didn't kiss?'' Jasmine asked, disappointed.

The others looked at her in disbelief.

''JAZ!'' Lindy cried to her, shocked.

Jasmine hold her hands up in defense. ''Sorry, but that scene was totally cute!'' She said to her and Logan gulped.

Grace sighed and immediately regretted it to have told out of her point of view what happened after Logan went away.

''Well, but Grace was already not so sure about her feelings to Daniel anymore.'' Delia stated and Daniel looked at Grace with a raised eyebrow.

Grace just sighed again but then shook her head.

''I still did have feelings for Daniel. He was the mistake that I even thought about Logan and me.'' She replied.

Daniel looked at her in disbelief. ''I was the ''mistake'' that you felt something for Logan?'' He asked her, a bit mad about that comment.

He just tried to keep his girlfriend that time. Not anymore.

''What is even so wrong with being in love with me?'' Logan added, mad.

''Who talked about love here?'' Grace snapped back and glared at Logan. ''Besides, Jasmine and you weren't any better!'' She added, almost crying now.

Both were standing again now, and Logan just wanted to cry something back, as Nora quickly threw in, ''Go on with the story or do you guys want to get grounded? Sit down and keep telling the story.''

Logan and Grace slowly sat back down, now avoiding each other gazes and the rest of the group groaned.

''Well, I think Garrett, or should I better say Mr. Jealous, can tell the story the best from when Jasmine and Logan came in the classroom 15 minutes late.'' Delia stated.

Garrett blushed but then nodded, as everyone waited for him to continue.

''Well, Lindy, Delia and I were already at math class and...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Lindy, Delia and I were sitting in math class and the teacher wasn't there yet._

_Lindy and Delia were still trying to get something out of me, but then, one of them asked where Jasmine and Logan were._

_I had a really bad feeling in my stomach._

_What weas Jasmine and he doing that took so long? Did something happen between them?_

_If Logan would go for my girl... Well , I actually said that I wasn't in love with Jasmine but he's in love with Grace, right?_

_He couldn't just change his mind so quickly. That was impossible._

_I sighed and Lindy rolled her eyes at me._

_''Calm down. I'm sure, they're just caught up in the conversation about Grace and you.'' She told me, trying to sound positive, but I could tell she was also a bit worried._

_Delia added, ''Yeah, the two won't make out or anything. That would be weird. Well, it was actually also weird when I saw Jasmine and you almost kiss for the first time, but oh well.''_

_I groaned and buried my head in my hands._

_This wasn't helping at all. The idea of Jasmine and Logan making out got in my head, and I was even more concerned and worried than before._

_Before I could reply, our teacher came in and the lesson started, but I couldn't really concentrate._

_Why didn't they come? They should be in class by now._

_The two empty seats in front of me just marked again that they weren't._

_The teacher seemed to notice the empty seats after the greeting, too._

_''Where are Jasmine and Logan? Lindy, Delia, Garrett?'' He asked confused to us, and Lindy, Delia and I looked at each other._

_Of course he asked us. We were their best friends. But we had no idea at the moment, either._

_''I have no idea, Mr. Stone. We didn't see them.'' Lindy replied politely and in all honesty._

_Mr. Stone raised an eyebrow at us but then didn't say anything and started with the lesson._

_I sighed relieved. If we would've got in to trouble because of those two..._

_The lesson went on, and then suddenly, 15 minutes in to the lesson, there was a knock on the door._

_''Yes?'' Mr. Stone answered and Jasmine and Logan came in._

_You could still see some red in their eyes but they looked way much happier than before, what kinda bothered me._

_''I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Stone. Jasmine wasn't feeling well and I went to the nurse with her so then she gets something to feel better.'' Logan explained to our maths teacher and Jasmine nodded._

_The math teacher raised an eyebrow at the two and then asked, ''Why didn't you at least tell one of your friends that?''_

_Logan and Jasmine looked at each other, not really knowing what to say._

_They were my best friends, but if they did what I thought they did, I wouldn't mind if they get detention._

_''I'm sorry, Mr. Stone. I felt really, really bad, and Logan brought me to the nurse right away so then I wouldn't faint. I was feeling really dizzy.'' Jasmine said to our teacher and looked down._

_Logan just nodded and gave him a guilty look, and Mr. Stone looked at them suspiciously again but then just nodded._

_''Okay. Sit down, but if you're not feeling any better, Jasmine, you should really go home.'' He stated and the two nodded thankfully and then sat down on the two empty seats in front of me, taking out their things._

_They gave each other a quick smile and then started to do work. _

_I scoffed. Like they would pay attention to the lesson._

_I got even more angry. __I was so going to talk to Logan after this lesson._

_How could he do that to me? How could Jasmine do that to me?_

_Suddenly someone passed me a note. It was from Lindy and it said:_

_Calm down, Garrett. Maybe you're creating tension for nothing. _

_I mean sure, you can see that both cried and they smiled at each other and- Okay, I don't know what happened but they just couldn't have done something like this!_

_I groaned and buried my head in my hands._

_''Garrett? Do you have to tell us something?'' Mr. Stone suddenly asked and my head shut up, afraid._

_''Uhm- No. Nothing. Everything is perfect.'' I replied quickly, trying to hide the note._

_Jasmine and Logan also looked confused at me and I groaned inside, again._

_''Well, you better pay attention, or I'm afraid to have to give you detention.'' The teacher told me._

_''But-'' I started but Mr. Stone now got angry._

_''No, buts. Detention for you, tomorrow.'' He told me and I almost groaned again._

_That was so unfair, and now Logan will definitely get it for doing all of this to me and just... lying to me!_

_''Mr. Stone, don't you think that's a bit harsh?'' Jasmine suddenly spoke up and I looked shocked at her._

_Our math teacher probably had a bad day so far._

_Normally, he was really nice but it was kinda... nice that Jasmine stood up for me, but still._

_''You can join Garrett if you want, Jasmine.'' Our teacher replied and Jasmine immediately kept silent, after what he said._

_Great. Now I had detention alone because of my two ''best friends''._

_**Flashback**_

**No One's POV:**

''Sorry to say that but you still kinda deserved the detention after thinking like that of us.'' Logan stated and Garrett glared at him.

Jasmine didn't say anything but silently agreed to Logan after what happened that day.

''I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't know that nothing really happened between you two!'' He told them.

Delia rolled her eyes and said to him, ''Well, but we didn't let our anger out like that. You could've at least waited after class to annoy the two with that.''

''Like you guys did it with me?'' Jasmine asked Lindy and Delia, who immediately looked down.

''Well, it couldn't have been worse than what I had to hear from Garrett after the lesson.'' Logan told Jasmine and everybody looked at him questioning.

''Why don't you tell us then, Logan?'' Nora replied and Logan shrugged.

''I can do that. Well, after the lesson, I just went out of the classroom, not thinking about anything bad...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_After the luckily really short math lesson, I took my things and walked out, to put my math things in to my locker._

_I still wasn't in that of a good mood, but the talk with Jasmine did help and I wasn't totally frustrated anymore._

_She was right. I shouldn't give up on Grace._

_She was way too important to me and that Daniel wasn't right for her. At least that was what I was telling myself._

_I sighed and just closed my locker, as Garrett stood behind it and looked angrily at me._

_''Dude, what's wrong?'' I asked him totally confused._

_Was he mad at me? Why should he be? __I didn't do anything!_

_G__arrett rolled his eyes and replied, ''What's wrong with me? What's wrong with Jasmine and you would be the better question!''_

_He was totally furious and I at first didn't get his problem._

_''I don't get your problem. What's wrong with us?'' I asked him, still totally confused._

_As far as I knew, Jasmine and I didn't do anything wrong and I also didn't get why he was so weird at math class... Jasmine and I had just talked._

_''Jasmine wasn't feeling well? Seriously? I'm supposed to be your best friend and I know that Jasmine and you weren't away because of that!'' Garrett exclaimed, even more mad if that was possible._

_Then it hit me. I now got what he actually meant. I remembered what Jaz had told me._

_''If you mean, what Jasmine and I were doing. In fact, we were in the janitor's closet and were talking about the fact that we're both heartbroken because of two certain people, also known as Grace and you!'' I told him, angry._

_He was my best friend but he couldn't jump around like that with Jasmine. She was like a sister to me._

_''So you just talked? Not like made out?'' Garrett replied, angry and now my eyes went wide._

_''Gross! Jaz is like a sister to me! I would never make out with her!'' I said to him, shocked and disgusted._

_Well, but Garrett didn't seem to believe me._

_''Why should I believe you that?!'' Garrett replied and now, I couldn't help but roll my eyes._

_''Because she cried over you, like I already said. She was totally finished and she actually wants to be with you but is now totally crushed and doesn't know what to do. She really does like you, and I know that you have feelings for her too, but she doesn't want to talk about it with you since you totally screwed it up. That's why she talked with me and because we both are going through the same situation at the moment, dude. Nothing happened.'' I told him._

_Then I added, ''I cannot believe that you don't even trust me with that. I'm your best friend! And I know what's going on between Jaz and you. Even if I was head over heels for Jaz, I would never start something with her.''_

_With that, I walked away. _

_I couldn't believe that Garrett really thought that Jasmine and I kissed._

_What did he think of me?_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''You yelled at Logan because you were thinking that we made out in the janitors closet?! And you didn't even trust him, even though he's your best friend?'' Jasmine asked Garrett in disbelief and Garrett held his hands up in defense.

He was embarassed about the fact, himself.

''I'm sorry, okay? I know the total truth now.'' Garrett replied and looked guilty at Logan and Jasmine.

''Wow, and I thought you guys trust each other with everything.'' Bob stated and the whole group glared at him.

''Dad!'' Lindy exclaimed, mad. The air was already getting thicker and then such a comment.

''Well, he's right, but it seems like that promise was broken more than one time.'' Grace added.

Lindy sighed and let herself sink deeper in to her chair, crossing her arms.

She hated to admit it but she knew that a lot of things went wrong the past weeks with the group and she hated it herself.

''Well, but Logan wasn't the only one who got a lecture for nothing.'' Jasmine suddenly spoke up again and Lindy and Delia looked down.

Jasmine just continued, ''As I went to my locker after the lesson...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_After the really short math lesson, I went to my locker, alone._

_The talk with Logan was great but I needed some alone time now to get over all of this._

_He was right. I had to talk to Garrett, but not yet._

_So much has happened and this was just all creeping me out._

_Why did this have to be so damn complicated? Why did I even have to fall in love with my best friend?_

_I sighed and closed my locker after putting my books in, and behind it stood Lindy and Delia._

_Lindy had her arms crossed and asked me, mad, ''What's going on between my brother and you?''_

_I at first looked totally confused at her but then it hit me._

_Oh gosh. They didn't get it wrong, did they?_

_''You guys think that there's something going on between us because we came late to the lesson because of talking?'' I questioned them in disbelief._

_Delia rolled her eyes._

_''Please, I'm also not the one with the fairytale imagination but something must've happened there. I thought you're in love with Garrett!'' She replied and I felt a sharp feeling in my stomach at the mentioning of Garrett._

_''I AM in love with Garrett. Logan and I had just talked about Garrett and Grace in the janitor's closet and about how brokenhearted we were. We tried to figure something out to not break down right there. Do you have any idea how hard it is to know that the person you love doesn't love you back or is such an ass and can't really express his feelings? Well, Logan and I knew and that's why we talked with each other.'' I stated._

_Lindy and Delia looked still in disbelief at me._

_''Please, you guys were alone in the janitor's closet and talking. You can't tell us that really nothing did happen, especially while you guys were so broken hearted.'' Lindy told me and I rolled my eyes._

_''Actually, yes, something did happen. We both agreed that we had to fight for the person we love and that I had to talk with Garrett at some point about this and that Logan has to fight for Grace. Daniel isn't the right one for Grace and Logan knows that, as well as me. I wanted to help him to figure out how to win her over and he wants to help me to find a way to talk to Garrett. That's what happened.'' I replied and then walked away from them._

_I couldn't believe that they thought that about Logan and me._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Here's the sneak peak for the 13th chapter! :D**

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''You guys heard it too?'' I questioned them whispering and they just nodded._

_Oh gosh. Garrett also heard it. Poor Jasmine._

_We turned our hands back to Logan and Jasmine, who were just in silence now._

_''It also hurts that our friends won't trust us.'' Logan added. Ouch. That was like a punch in the stomach._

_''Well, if you would tell us at some point what's going on, maybe we would also believe you.'' Delia just stated and Jasmine and Logan looked shocked up to us, not believing that we were really standing there and heard that._

_''You guys-?'' We just nodded and walked downstairs._

_Eavesdropping was wrong, but maybe we would've never believed it otherwise._

_Jasmine looked shocked at Garrett._

_I sighed. __''Guys, I-''_

_Garrett cut me off and then asked us, ''How about we just forget the whole thing and just stop with the whole fighting? We're best friends and this is totally stupid.''_

**_Flashback end_**


	13. Forgetting?

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the 13th chapter of my story! :D**

**Wow, the story really goes smooth and that's especially, thanks to you guys! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support and I'm so glad, that this section is pulling off! :D**

**Well, I really hope, that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I know, that it's not my best chapter but I still hope, that you like it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**12 Reviews! You guys are amazing! :)**

_**Junatina:** Haha thank you really much! :D Yes they both are harsh! :D_

**_Bonjour10 : _**_Well, but I think everybody would've kinda thought that and something like that is hard to believe. Well, but thanks for the review, anyway! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore_**_ : And I loved your review! Thank you so much and awww, thank you again! :D_

**_DanseChick :_**_ Thank you very much! I'm glad, that you like it! :)_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thank you, girl ;D_

**_SecretGeCeLover:_**_ Wow Oo Your review is more than awesome, girl! :D Thank you so much and I will! :D_

**_DisneyChica:_**_ Thanks for the amazing review as always, girl ;D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Haha thank you, girlie and yeah, you told me :D Thank you girlie for that review! :) xxx_

**_ProudlyUnique: _**_Who doesn't wish that? Haha yes and thank you! Awww, you make me blush! :D Thank you so much! :D xxx_

**_Guest :_**_ I will and thank you! You're review is also beyond awesome! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007 :_**_ Thank you girl :) xx_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''You guys think that there's something going on between us because we came late to the lesson because of talking?'' I questioned them in disbelief._

_Delia rolled her eyes._

_''Please, I'm also not the one with the fairytale imagination but something must've happened there. I thought you're in love with Garrett!'' She replied and I felt a sharp feeling in my stomach at the mentioning of Garrett._

_''I AM in love with Garrett. Logan and I had just talked about Garrett and Grace in the janitor's closet and about how brokenhearted we were. We tried to figure something out to not break down right there. Do you have any idea how hard it is to know that the person you love doesn't love you back or is such an ass and can't really express his feelings? Well, Logan and I knew and that's why we talked with each other.'' I stated._

_Lindy and Delia looked still in disbelief at me._

_''Please, you guys were alone in the janitor's closet and talking. You can't tell us that really nothing did happen, especially while you guys were so broken hearted.'' Lindy told me and I rolled my eyes._

_''Actually, yes, something did happen. We both agreed that we had to fight for the person we love and that I had to talk with Garrett at some point about this and that Logan has to fight for Grace. Daniel isn't the right one for Grace and Logan knows that, as well as me. I wanted to help him to figure out how to win her over and he wants to help me to find a way to talk to Garrett. That's what happened.'' I replied and then walked away from them._

_I couldn't believe that they thought that about Logan and me._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Okay, now I do get why Logan was pretty angry when he came home.'' Nora stated with a raised eyebrow.

Logan nodded and Delia, Lindy and Garrett looked down, embarassed.

''Well, I can also understand the guys. Everybody else would probably have also thought that you guys made out.'' Grace stated and Logan glared at her.

''Grace is right. How are we supposed to know what you guys were doing in the Janitor's closet?'' Garrett added and Jasmine glared at him.

''You could've also just trusted us.'' Jasmine replied to him.

''Guys. You are talking about one and the same subject the whole time. Why don't you just go on with the story?'' Daniel suggested, trying to stop the whole thing.

''Yeah, we all know now how innocent Logan and Jasmine are but the story is definitely not over yet.'' Grace stated, sarcastically.

''Says the one who had a boyfriend at that time.'' Logan replied, and now everybody rolled their eyes at him.

''Sorry that I can't read minds.'' Grace snapped back.

''Okay, okay. Calm down guys. How about I tell the story on now?'' Lindy quickly interrupted them, and everybody looked relieved at her.

Then she started, ''Well, after school, we all wanted to meet down in the basement...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_After the little talk with Jasmine and she had walked away, I kinda did feel bad; but I just wanted to know what was going on._

_Well, maybe I was really a bit harsh, but I really couldn't help it._

_Jasmine and Logan just looked like... Actually, they didn't seem much different from normal when I thought about it._

_Well, except the sad expressions because of Garrett and Grace but..._

_I sighed and just wanted to walk down the basement, as I heard voices._

_''So , you really don't want to talk to Garrett?'' Logan asked Jasmine, who shook her head._

_''No. He made me really mad. I mean, I love him, but I need time. What he did was just... I can't even describe.'' Jasmine explained to Logan and I could even see from the stairs that she was near tears._

_Okay, maybe I was completely wrong._

_Logan nodded and then replied, ''You have to talk to him at some point. I do think that he likes you too, and you know that it can't go on like this.''_

_Jasmine sighed and put her knees up to her chest._

_Then she said to Logan, ''I know. I just don't really know where to start, what to say, and how to get this right. I really want to be with him and you know that, but it's-''_

_''Complicated. I know.'' Logan cut her off and Jasmine just nodded._

_I got even more shocked._

_''I feel the same because of Grace. I mean, I can not believe that she's together with that Daniel- guy and this is just totally creeping me out. I want to be with her and I don't have an idea for how to win her over. I mean, he's a senior and I'm- I'm just Logan.'' My twin added._

_Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder and then I saw that Garrett and Delia were behind me._

_''You guys heard it too?'' I questioned them whispering and they just nodded._

_Oh gosh. Garrett also heard it. Poor Jasmine._

_We turned our hands back to Logan and Jasmine, who were just in silence now._

_''It also hurts that our friends won't trust us.'' Logan added. Ouch. That was like a punch in the stomach._

_''Well, if you would tell us at some point what's going on, maybe we would also believe you.'' Delia just stated and Jasmine and Logan looked shocked up to us, not believing that we were really standing there and heard that._

_''You guys-?'' We just nodded and walked downstairs._

_Eavesdropping was wrong, but maybe we would've never believed it otherwise._

_Jasmine looked shocked at Garrett._

_I sighed. __''Guys, I-''_

_Garrett cut me off and then asked us, ''How about we just forget the whole thing and just stop with the whole fighting? We're best friends and this is totally stupid.''_

_We turned all around shocked to Garrett about his comment and I saw Jasmine's hurt look._

_I could understand that she was hurt. He had kissed her, just ran out, and now he wanted to forget the whole thing._

_What will Jasmine say? I think it was mostly up to her and also kinda up to Logan but the fight with Garrett was mostly Jasmine's fight._

_Will this really turn out good?_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Sorry to interrupt, but how about we just forget the whole thing? Wow, and I thought Logan was bad with girls.'' Grace stated and Garrett and Logan both glared at her.

''Yeah, Garrett also wasn't the best one there.'' Jasmine added and the both boys groaned.

''Okay, stop fighting. I want to know what Jasmine said and what Logan said. Tell the story on!'' Bob exclaimed, now totally curious.

Delia laughed at his expression and Nora just rolled her eyes at her husband.

Even though she wanted to know it as well.

Everybody looked at Jasmine and she just sighed. ''Fine, I'll tell the story on. Well, after Garrett said that...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Garrett cut Lindy off and then asked us, ''How about we just forget the whole thing and just stop with the whole fighting? We're best friends and this is totally stupid.''_

_We all looked shocked at him._

_Did he really just say that? To just forget the whole thing? The kiss, everything..._

_I, wow. I didn't really know what to say, and now, everybody was looking at me._

_I knew that I had to say something at first._

_The biggest fight was between Garrett and I, and now it was up to me to finally clear everything up or not._

_Well, not in the way I wanted but... What was I supposed to do? What was the right thing to do?_

_I wasn't ready for a relationship after what happened, and I knew that our group would break apart if it goes on like this._

_It's already crumbling everywhere and we all knew that but didn't want it._

_Maybe forgetting was really the best solution for now._

_''I mean, we're all sorry for what all happened, but it doesn't make sense to suffer in the past.'' Garrett added and I groaned inside._

_I hated that he was right but still so wrong at the same time._

_Should I lose the chance to get an explanation to save the group dynamics?_

_Maybe it really was for the best and I should just give up for now._

_The others were still staring at me and I had to say something now._

_''I'm for that too. I don't want the group to get broken up because of some fights. We've been best friends for so long and it wouldn't be right to bring that on ice now. We all wouldn't want that.'' I finally spoke up now and everybody looked still shocked at me._

_Now the others had to say something. I spoke my opinion._

_I saw a slight smile from Garrett to me and I returned it._

_Could we really just forget the whole thing?_

_''I'm in for that too. There has been some really crazy things the past few days and we should finally get ourselves together again. I don't want to lose you guys because of things like this.'' Lindy added after a while._

_Awww, that was sweet._

_''The idea is kinda totally crazy and weird after all what happened.'' Delia stated. ''I'm in.''_

_Now, we all waited for Logan's answer._

_I knew that he hated the situation at the moment and that he was really desperate because of Grace, but what will he say?_

_After a while, he sighed and said, ''I'm in too. Our group can't get destroyed because of fights.''_

_Everybody sighed relieved and we all smiled at each other._

_Hopefully at least one problem was solved now._

_Well, even though I couldn't forget the thing with Garrett completely, but I kinda said that I forgave him now, sooo..._

_Lindy smiled and Garrett, Delia and her walked up to us._

_Then Lindy put her arms out and exclaimed, ''Group hug!''_

_We all chuckled and went into the hug. As we broke apart, we all laughed._

_''I'm glad that everything is okay now.'' I stated, being really relieved but still a bit hurt because of Garrett._

_''How about we celebrate that with a smoothie at Rumble Juice? My treat.'' Garrett suggested._

_Lindy just wanted to say something as she seemed to be reminded of something._

_''Oh crap! Jaz, we still have to find a song for the competition and we only have a few more days!'' She told me and my eyes now also went wide._

_I totally forgot that._

_''How about we get the smoothies, you guys look for a song, and we get some for you? We still have to celebrate, and you can think better with a smoothie and maybe some food.'' Logan suggested, and Lindy and I nodded thankfully._

_Garrett nodded at Logan and then said, ''Okay, we'll go and get the smoothies now. See you guys , soon.''_

_As soon as they were out, Lindy looked concerned at me._

_''Jaz, the thing with Garrett and y-''_

_''Lindy, we said that we'll just forget the whole thing. It's okay. I'm not mad and we should find a song now.'' I cut her off, trying to get that subject off._

_Lindy nodded hesitantly but I gave her a smile. We said that we should forget it and that was it._

_''Maybe you can find a song about broken h-''_

_''Delia!'' Lindy and I both cried and Delia just chuckled._

_''Sorry. Just a suggestion.'' She replied. Suddenly my face lit up._

_''Delia's suggestion is bad but I think that I have the perfect suggestion for our song!'' I exclaimed, happy._

_Lindy looked at me excited and asked, ''What is it? What is it?''_

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Yeah, which song is it? Why did you stop?'' Bob asked, confused and disappointed.

The others laughed at his expression.

''That is a surprise for the day. We'll tell you soon. Well, better said, the day of the competition.'' Jasmine replied.

''You guys really want to keep everything a suprise?'' Nora questioned them and rolled her eyes but Jasmine and Lindy nodded.

If they had to tell the story, then they had to tell it right.

''Well, I think we can skip the next few days. It was just that we all tried to act normal and it kinda worked.'' Logan started, trying to sound mysterious.

Garrett nodded and added, ''Yeah, until the day of the competition, where pretty much everything went wrong with what could've gone wrong.''

The rest of the group shuddered at the thought, even Grace and Daniel and the Watson parents looked confused at them.

''What did happen?'' Nora asked, confused.

Everybody looked at Logan to continue, who just groaned, took a quick glance at Grace, and then took a deep breath.

''Well, everything was okay. The dynamics of the group was kinda back and we were all hoping that Lindy and Jaz would win the competition and of course cheer them on in the assembly hall. Well, but what we didn't know was...''

* * *

**I hope, that you guys liked it! :) Here's the sneak peak for chapter 14:**

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Well, did you already meet your opponents?'' I quickly changed the subject and Lindy and Jasmine looked at each other worried._

_I looked confused between them. What happened?_

_Lindy replied hesitantly, ''Uhm- Yeah. We met them.''_

_Okay, I had the feeling that there was more behind that._

_''Cool. Is there someone we know?'' I asked her, trying to get more out of them._

_Jasmine shifted from one feet to the other and I looked confused at them._

_''Guys? Why don't you answer me?'' I questioned them totally confused._

_I wanted to know what was really wrong._

_''Guys. Logan is right. Why don't you just tell him?'' Delia stated._

**_Flashback end_**


	14. Why don't you just tell him?

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the 14th chapter of my story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**You guys are so the best! :D**

**Well, I'm so glad, that the story is going so good and the section as well! :)**

**I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The next chapter could take some time :/ I have some troubles with the story right now :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the 11 reviews! :D You guys are really the best! :D**

_**KarateGirl77 :** Thank you really much for the review and Happy B-day again! :D_

**_Bonjour10: _**_Yes they finally did and there is still a lot to be settled, like you said! :D_

**_Itzel-2907 :_**_ Thank you really much for the review! :D Yes they have! :) Haha thank you really much :)_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Thank you so much girl! You see that now! :D xx Yes they did make up, but there is still drama to come! :D_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Thank you really much and haha yeah, Garrett :D He does! :)_

**_Guest 1 :_**_ Thank you and I will! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Loved your review as always! I will! :D_

**_SecretGeCeLover:_**_ Thank you! Amazing review as always! :D_

**_isabellajowell :_**_ Thank you really much! I'll try my best! :)_

**_Guest 2: _**_Thank you really much! :)_

**_Junatina:_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much for the review! :D I will update! Haha yeah, that's true! :D _

* * *

_**Previously**_

**No One's POV:**

''Yeah, which song is it? Why did you stop?'' Bob asked, confused and disappointed.

The others laughed at his expression.

''That is a surprise for the day. We'll tell you soon. Well, better said, the day of the competition.'' Jasmine replied.

''You guys really want to keep everything a suprise?'' Nora questioned them and rolled her eyes but Jasmine and Lindy nodded.

If they had to tell the story, then they had to tell it right.

''Well, I think we can skip the next few days. It was just that we all tried to act normal and it kinda worked.'' Logan started, trying to sound mysterious.

Garrett nodded and added, ''Yeah, until the day of the competition, where pretty much everything went wrong with what could've gone wrong.''

The rest of the group shuddered at the thought, even Grace and Daniel and the Watson parents looked confused at them.

''What did happen?'' Nora asked, confused.

Everybody looked at Logan to continue, who just groaned, took a quick glance at Grace, and then took a deep breath.

''Well, everything was okay. The dynamics of the group was kinda back and we were all hoping that Lindy and Jaz would win the competition and of course cheer them on in the assembly hall. Well, but what we didn't know was...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Garrett and I just walked in to the assembly hall, where the big singing competition was._

_Lindy and Jasmine had the last two hours free for their final rehearsal._

_Now, I wished to be part of this thing too._

_Well, but I couldn't sing at all._

_Delia helped with some things behind the stage, or at least that was what she told us, and now, she also had the last two hours free._

_''Where are the girls? Didn't they want to meet up with us at the entrance?'' Garrett asked, confused._

_I rolled my eyes at Garrett._

_If there was two people in the group who still weren't acting completely normal, then it was him and Jasmine, and he was trying to spend as much time with her as possible._

_Those two were kinda weird._

_''It's not like we're somewhere we don't know. They're probably just making a last makeup check or whatever.'' I replied to him, just as Delia walked up to us._

_''Hey Delia!'' I greeted her and she grinned at us._

_''Hey, people who had to get in to the lesson today. It was awesome here. You just do nothing and get food without paying anything!'' She replied and Garrett and I groaned._

_''Told you that we should've done something here. Like, we could've helped with the technical stuff or something like that. Spanish was so boring. I don't understand a word anyways!'' I replied, annoyed._

_''Well, if you would maybe finally pay attention and do your homework, you may actually understand something!'' Lindy told me, just coming to us along with Jasmine._

_The both were in matching blue dresses with black belts and black heels. Their hair was both curled. They did look good._

_Garrett seemed to notice that too, since he stared at Jasmine._

_I rolled my eyes at Lindy and said to her, ''You know me, sister. Never going to happen.''_

_The rest of the group rolled their eyes at me but I ignored it._

_It was true. Me and paying attention or doing homework?_

_Well, time to change the subject as always._

_''Well, did you already meet your opponents?'' I quickly changed the subject and Lindy and Jasmine looked at each other worried._

_I looked confused between them. What happened?_

_Lindy replied hesitantly, ''Uhm- Yeah. We met them.''_

_Okay, I had the feeling that there was more behind that._

_''Cool. Is there someone we know?'' I asked her, trying to get more out of them._

_Jasmine shifted from one feet to the other and I looked confused at them._

_''Guys? Why don't you answer me?'' I questioned them totally confused._

_I wanted to know what was really wrong._

_''Guys. Logan is right. Why don't you just tell him?'' Delia stated._

_Garrett also seemed confused but the girls looked knowingly at each other._

_''I'd also like to know what you guys are talking about.'' Garrett told them and the girls sighed._

_Then suddenly their eyes went wide._

_I just wanted to ask as someone greeted me from behind, ''Hey Logan!''_

_I turned around shocked, to see Grace standing there._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Wait. I don't get it.'' Bob stated and everybody rolled their eyes at him.

Daniel looked a bit annoyed at Grace.

''You seriously just went away to talk to Logan after we even had a short discussion?'' He asked Grace.

Logan now also looked really confused and a bit shocked at Grace.

''Well, I- Uhm-'' Grace started and the others looked also at her questioningly.

''Yes, okay? I went away to talk to Logan.'' She added and Logan couldn't help but smirk a bit. He didn't know that.

Grace was just blushing.

''Another subject. What was that with Garrett staring at me?'' Jasmine asked and raised an eyebrow at Garrett.

Garrett now also blushed.

''How about one story after the other? Both Grace and Garrett need to explain.'' Nora suggested. ''Well, I would say we start with Grace.''

Grace was still kind of red, but everybody stared at her now.

''Fine. I'll tell the story now.'' She replied and sighed. ''Well, shortly before I went to Logan, I had a short talk with Daniel...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Grace's POV:**_

_I was just at the stage in the assembly hall, waiting for the whole thing to start and waiting for Daniel._

_I was also an opponent at the competition, and I knew that Logan's sister and one of his best friends was too._

_I hadn't talked to Logan since the talk where Daniel interrupted us._

_I was pretty much confused about that guy._

_I wanted to talk to him and find out why he just walked away that day._

_I sighed, just as Daniel walked up to me._

_''Hey babe.'' He greeted me and kissed my cheek._

_''Hey.'' I replied. Daniel raised an eyebrow at me._

_''Is everything okay, Grace?'' He asked._

_I quickly nodded. I didn't want Logan to get into trouble because of me._

_''Yeah, everything's perfect. I'm just a bit nervous about the competition.'' I replied, smiling at him._

_Daniel chuckled and told me, ''I wouldn't worry about it. You're going to be awesome.''_

_I __smiled at him about the compliment, just as I spotted Logan and his friends somewhere in the hall._

_My chance to talk to him._

_''Uhm- I have to go. I have to go to the bathroom.'' I told Daniel, trying to convince him that I was telling the truth._

_Daniel chuckled and said to me, ''You already look beautiful enough, but if it has to be. I'll go outside and get us something to drink or something.''_

_He kissed my cheek and then walked away. __I sighed and walked up to Logan._

_''Hey Logan!'' I greeted him from behind and Logan turned around, looking a bit shocked._

_''Hey Grace! What are you doing here?'' He replied, looking a bit confused._

_Didn't he want to see me? Well, but I wanted to talk to him alone._

_Well, they were best friends, right? I could just ask him._

_''Well first, I'm also an opponent here and this is a free competition for everyone to watch. Besides, I was meaning to ask you-'' Before I could go on, the others of their group were already disappeared._

_Okay, I didn't get those guys._

_''Uhm-'' Logan started. ''I also h-''_

_''No! Logan. I want to talk to you.'' I cut him off, before he could go again._

_I wanted to know what's wrong._

_It was important to me, even though I didn't know him for long._

_What was wrong with me would also be a good question._

_Logan looked at me questioning and then replied hesitantly, ''What do you want to talk about?''_

_I sighed. Okay, take a deep breath Grace. You normally were never that hesitant._

_''I wanted to know why you just walked away that day when you wanted to ask me something. And what did you want to ask me?'' I asked him curiously._

_Logan's eyes went wide. He probably didn't except me to ask that, but I just had to ask__._

_''Uhm, Grace- I can't talk about it. You would hate me if I tell you, and we're not even real friends yet, or whatever we are a-'' He started but I cut him off._

_''I do think that we are friends. I mean, aren't we?'' I asked him confused._

_That hurt. We weren't friends._

_''Of course we are!'' Logan exclaimed. ''I mean, only if you want to-''_

_I chuckled and interrupted him again._

_''Yes, I do want to.'' I said to him and Logan smiled._

_''Well, but you can really tell me what's wrong.'' I added, and Logan sighed, but then shook his head._

_''I'm sorry, Grace, but I can't. That would only destroy our friendship again, and I don't want to lose you as a friend.'' He replied._

_I looked confused at him and he just sighed again._

_''I see you later, okay? Maybe you can go with the guys and I to Rumble Juice or something later, if Daniel is okay with it.'' He told me._

_I nodded, still confused but not able to complain._

_With that, he walked away._

_I was definitely disappointed. I wanted to know what he meant by that._

_I would really like to get to know Logan better._

_He seems like a good friend. Or more?_

_No. I was together with Daniel and no one else._

_By the way, where was Daniel? Shouldn't he be back? Confused, I looked around, looking for my boyfriend._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''You really didn't get what he meant with that at that time?'' Jasmine asked her in disbelief and Grace just nodded.

Now, it seemed pretty obvious, but at that time, not so much.

''Wow, now I know why they say that love is blind.'' Delia stated and Grace glared at her.

''Well, now the other story.'' Nora threw in. ''I want to know what happened between Jasmine and Garrett after that.''

Jasmine and Garrett looked at each other.

Garrett groaned at Jasmine's pouting.

''Fine, I'll tell the story now. Well, after Logan went away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_After Grace walked up to Logan and us, Lindy gave us the ''Away from here'' look and we all walked away._

_''I don't really get why we left the two alone. Didn't we say that we just forget about the whole thing?'' Delia stated._

_Lindy, Jasmine and I looked at each other._

_''Well, we didn't say anything about Grace, and he also didn't tell us if he's still in love with her or not. You can't just throw feelings away. At least, not normally.'' Jasmine replied and looked at me._

_I knew why she said that._

_I pretended like nothing happened, even though I still had feelings for Jasmine._

_Lindy and Delia looked each other and then Lindy quickly said, ''Well, I have to go and ask the host something... I'll see you guys later!''_

_Delia added, ''I saw my background dancer over there! Bye!''_

_Now, both went away and Jasmine and I just stood there._

_I looked up and down at her._

_She looked so beautiful in that blue dress and... Snap out of it, Garrett!_

_Y__ou were the one who said to forget the whole thing._

_Well, but I didn't want to get back to the old subject again._

_''So... Are you nervous about the gig you guys have soon?'' I asked Jasmine, trying to sound curious._

_I honestly am not the biggest fan of such competitions, but I didn't want to make Jasmine even madder._

_She sighed._

_''I don't know. Did you know that Grace is also singing here? I didn't hear her yet, but everybody keeps saying that she's awesome!'' Jasmine stated, worried._

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit._

_''Jas.'' I told her and she looked straight in to my eyes. Those b- Stop it, Garrett. ''I don't know how good Grace is, but you are awesome and Lindy is great too! You guys are going to rock this thing!''_

_Jasmine suddenly started blushing._

_''You really think that?'' She asked and I nodded, giving her a warm smile._

_Gosh, if I wouldn't have been so stupid, I could've kissed her now to calm her down._

_I was dying to kiss her again, but I knew that I couldn't._

_Maybe I should talk to her again. Well, but did she want to talk about it..._

_''Jasmine...'' I started as suddenly the announcement came:_

_''All competitors! All competitors! Please come to the stage! One last check! Come to the stage please!''_

_Jasmine looked at me guiltily and then told me, ''I have to go. See you later.''_

_I nodded and she walked away._

_''Jaz!'' I then cried after her and she turned around. ''Good luck!''_

_Jasmine smiled and nodded, putting her thumbs up, and then she walked away._

_I sighed and tried to find some seats for Logan and me._

**No One's POV:**

''You guys should've talked about it.'' Grace stated and Jasmine and Garrett both rolled their eyes.

''Says the right one. What was with Logan and you?'' Jasmine replied and Grace blushed, as well as Logan.

''You guys were both totally stubborn.'' Delia added and the four glared at her.

''Well, I did want to talk about it. Logan didn't.'' Grace stated.

Logan quickly threw in, ''At first.''

''Well, but that is a story that's further in to this story.'' Lindy quickly said and the others nodded.

Then Nora looked questioningly at her daughter and Delia.

''Where did you guys disappear to by the way?'' She asked them.

Delia chuckled and replied, ''Well, I really saw my background dancers, where Lindy was did nobody know at first.''

Lindy shot a look at Daniel and he looked back.

''Well, I can tell you where I was . I was at the stage and I also met someone unexpected there...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_After Delia walked away from me, I went to the stage to maybe talk to some other singers or so._

_I wanted to kill some time until the big gig and I was kinda nervous._

_Jasmine probably was too, but she had to cope with Garrett right now._

_I sighed at the thought of the two. The whole 'forgetting the whole thing' was Garrett's worst idea ever._

_''Hey! Lindy, right?'' Someone suddenly asked me from behind, and as I turned around, I saw this Daniel standing there._

_Why did he talk to me? I only saw him for one time and that was already enough._

_''Yes, I'm Lindy.'' I replied, not really wanting to talk to him._

_I normally wasn't like that, but even before he stole my brother's girl, he had something that I didn't like._

_''Hey, no need to be so kind. You're Logan's twin, right?'' He asked me and I nodded._

_''Where do you know that?'' I replied and Daniel rolled his eyes._

_I had the feeling that this guy was really arrogant and I didn't like it at all._

_He thought too much of himself._

_''Well, Grace told me about you guys. Mostly about your twin, which kinda bothers me, since she's my girlfriend and she's talking about another guy a lot.'' Daniel answered and I raised an eyebrow at him._

_Grace talked a lot about Logan? Wow._

_''Well, if you are so sure about your girlfriend, it shouldn't bother you. Or are you jealous?'' I questioned him, raising my eyebrow to mock him._

_Daniel laughed._

_''Jealous? Of your brother? No way. I'm much better than him, and I know Grace better than him. He doesn't even deserve someone like Grace.''_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D Here's the sneak peak for chapter 15 :D**

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''You still really like her, don't you?'' I questioned him and Logan nodded._

_Then he suddenly went a bit red. ''And I kinda might have asked her if she wants to come to Rumble Juice with us later...'' He added and I looked at him a bit confused. Why was he so shy because of that?_

_''Cool. What's wrong with that?'' I asked him. Logan was acting weird._

_Now, Logan looked at me in disbelief. ''Didn't we actually say that we just forget about the whole thing?'' Logan replied confused and now I had to chuckle. Now I got it._

_''Well, Garrett said that and we just agreed. Besides, Grace is not in our group.'' Delia said to us, just coming up to us and sitting down to me. I flinched. I knew that she was right but I hated that subject._

_''Delia is kinda right. It's your decision. None of us said that we have something against Grace and we would give her a chance still. I'm sure Lindy and Jasmine will think the same.'' I told him and Logan sighed._

**_Flashback end_**


	15. Lindy's and Jasmine's song

**********_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 15th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support! :D**

**Now, the songs are coming from the three girls :D**

**I needed a really long time to find some good ones, but I hope that it was worth it! :D**

**Since the writing worked so good the week, I made a short cut and am already posting this weekend! :D**

**From the next day on at the story, I'll post the outfits of the girls at polyvore and the links will be on my profile then! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the 11 reviews! :D You guys are the best :) xxx How many reviews can we get with the next chapter?**

**Anialoveskick:** I will and Thank you really much for the review! :)

**DanseChick** : Jarrett will come and thanks for the review! :)

**ProudlyUnique: **Yes he does! Haha yes it was and that'll come, don't worry! :D Thank you so much for the review! :D

**Bonjour10 : **Yes he is a jerk, but I don't know what the other word means :D You'll see, if she will :) No they don't and thank you for the review! :D

**Blub: **Haha yes she is and thank you! :D Thank you sooo much! :D

**Junatina: **Thank you really much for the review! :)

**DisneyChica : **And I love your review! Yes he is and thank you! :D

**Itzel-2907 : **Yes he does and I have no idea :D Well, here it comes and thanks for the review! :)

**TheMisteryGirl007 : **Yes he is and thanks! You're review is awesome as well and I will! :D

**LoveYouForeverAndMore : **Haha thank you really much! Yes, he definitely is and maybe you're right, but maybe not :D

**AllisseLove: **Thaaaanks girlie :) xx Haha thank you! :D

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_''Hey! Lindy, right?'' Someone suddenly asked me from behind, and as I turned around, I saw this Daniel standing there._

_Why did he talk to me? I only saw him for one time and that was already enough._

_''Yes, I'm Lindy.'' I replied, not really wanting to talk to him._

_I normally wasn't like that, but even before he stole my brother's girl, he had something that I didn't like._

_''Hey, no need to be so kind. You're Logan's twin, right?'' He asked me and I nodded._

_''Where do you know that?'' I replied and Daniel rolled his eyes._

_I had the feeling that this guy was really arrogant and I didn't like it at all._

_He thought too much of himself._

_''Well, Grace told me about you guys. Mostly about your twin, which kinda bothers me, since she's my girlfriend and she's talking about another guy a lot.'' Daniel answered and I raised an eyebrow at him._

_Grace talked a lot about Logan? Wow._

_''Well, if you are so sure about your girlfriend, it shouldn't bother you. Or are you jealous?'' I questioned him, raising my eyebrow to mock him._

_Daniel laughed._

_''Jealous? Of your brother? No way. I'm much better than him, and I know Grace better than him. He doesn't even deserve someone like Grace.''_

* * *

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''Jealous? Of your brother? No way. I'm much better than him, and I know Grace better than him. He doesn't even deserve someone like Grace.'' He told me and I looked at him angrily. _

_How could someone be so full of himself? _

_Of course Logan was way much better for Grace than this... ARGH! _

_Now he just smirked and I crossed my arms._

_''I never met someone who's so full of himself.'' I stated._

_Daniel rolled his eyes. _

_''Thanks for the compliment, Mrs. Watson. I can understand that you would try to defend your twin, but he has no chance against me.'' He replied._

_I rolled my eyes at him and asked him, ''Why are you even talking to me? Don't you have other people to annoy?'' _

_I didn't have anything to do with that guy and I wouldn't mind if that stayed that way._

_Daniel chuckled and replied, ''Just wanted to meet the girl who's supposed to be the twin of the guy who trying to steal my girl away.''_

_With that, he walked away._

_I groaned and looked disgusted after him. _

_I could really kill this guy. _

_I didn't like him before I knew that he was together with Grace, I even despised him more as I found out he was, and now I really hated him. _

_Who did he think he was with his stupid talking and... ARGH!_

_ Now, I especially wanted to help Logan with Grace._

_That boy definitely didn't deserve her and Grace is actually a nice girl. _

_Well, from what I knew about her at least, but nobody deserves a boyfriend like that. _

_I just wanted to look around for Logan, as suddenly an announcement came._

_''All competitors! All competitors! Please come to the stage! One last check! Come to the stage please!''_

_Oh crap. The competition is starting soon._

_ I quickly ran to where the host was and Jasmine was also just walking up to there._

_ Grace was also standing there and smiled at me. _

_I gave her a smile back and then Jasmine came up to me, standing besides me._

_''Were you just talking to that Daniel?'' She asked me confused in a whisper, and I nodded._

_''Yeah, sadly.'' I replied and then the host cleared his throat._

_''Okay guys. We have to make some last microphone checks but then the show will start. You should already go behind the stage. You can also make one last makeup or vocal check there. Don't freak out. The competition is only for freshmans and sophomores, means nobody is to much older than you. Don't forget the first ones are Lindy and Jasmine and the last one will be Grace. Does everybody else know his number?'' He told us and everybody nodded._

_I was kinda nervous to be the first one, but I really wanted it to start. _

_Jasmine took my hand and dragged me behind the stage._

_''I talked with Garrett.'' Jasmine stated. _

_I looked at her confused and she added, ''I can not forget what did happen, Lindy!''_

_I sighed. I knew, that that would happen at some point._

_I put my hands on Jaz's shoulders and told her, ''You don't have to. Well, Garrett played stupid but maybe you can talk to him and you guys can figure that out.''_

_Jasmine shook her head and sighed._

_ ''I have no idea how to do this. He was the one who said that we should just forget the whole thing.'' She said to me and I could understand her worries._

_''Well, b-''_

_''Lindy! Jasmine! Two minutes!'' The host cried and Jasmine and I looked at each other and then quickly walked to our spots._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One'sPOV:**

''Wow, no wonder that Lindy hated you at first that much.'' Grace stated and Daniel shot her a look.

''I know that I was an idiot back then but I changed for good. You don't have to rub my past in my face.'' He replied and Grace and Lindy both rolled their eyes.

''You said I was an idiot back then? Daniel was worse than me!'' Garrett stated madly at Jasmine.

Jasmine just wanted to snap back as Nora threw in, ''Guys! The story!''

''Yeah.'' Bob added. ''I finally want to know who sung what.''

The three girls who were part of the competition looked at each other.

''Well, we actually wanted to sing a heart break song.'' Lindy stated.

Delia cried, ''I knew it!''

Lindy rolled her eyes and then continued, ''Well, but then we choose another song that also kinda fitted.''

''Yeah, the song really was awesome.'' Logan replied and both Lindy and Jasmine smiled at him. Garrett just looked down.

''How about Garrett tells the story on?'' Daniel suggested, seeing Garrett's look.

Now, everybody stared at Garrett again and he stared back in shock.

''Me? Why me?'' He asked confused and then at the look at the others, he groaned.

''Fine, I'll tell the story on. Well, Logan and I were at our seats to watch the competition...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Logan had just walked back up to me and we both sat down on the chairs to watch the show._

_''What did Grace and you talk about?'' I asked him curiously._

_Logan sighed and then replied, ''She asked me why I just walked away that day when we talked and Daniel came, and I said that I can't tell her.'' _

_Logan seemed really uncomfortable with the subject, but I could understand why._

_''You still really like her, don't you?'' I questioned him and Logan nodded._

_Then he suddenly went a bit red._

_ ''And I kinda might have asked her if she wants to come to Rumble Juice with us later...'' He added and I looked at him a bit confused. _

_Why was he so shy because of that?_

_''Cool. What's wrong with that?'' I asked him. Logan was acting weird._

_Now, Logan looked at me in disbelief._

_ ''Didn't we actually say that we just forget about the whole thing?'' __Logan replied confused and now I had to chuckle. Now I got it._

_''Well, Garrett said that and we just agreed. Besides, Grace is not in our group.'' Delia said to us, just coming up to us and sitting down to me. _

_I flinched. I knew that she was right but I hated that subject._

_''Delia is kinda right. It's your decision. None of us said that we have something against Grace and we would give her a chance still. I'm sure Lindy and Jasmine will think the same.'' I told him and Logan sighed._

_''Well, as long as she doesn't win against them in the competition.'' Delia added and now I had to laugh._

_Logan just rolled his eyes and just wanted to ask me something, as suddenly the host came on the stage._

_ ''Hello everybody! We're here for the sing competition between our freshmans and our sophomores!'' He announced and everybody clapped and cheered._

_Then he continued, ''Our first competiors are Lindy and Jasmine with 'Halo' from Beyonce for us!'' _

_Now, Logan, Delia and I stood up and clapped the loudest of all and cheered. _

_Then Lindy and Jasmine came on the stage, smiling at us. _

_Oh my god. Jasmine looked so good..._

_The host went down the stage and then, the music started playing..._

_**(AN: 'Halo' from 'Beyonce')**_

_**Jasmine started singing:**_

_**Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound**_

_I always knew how amazing she was in singing, but it was like the song was made for her. _

_I immediately fell in love with her voice and not only for herself. _

_Yes, I was still in love with Jaz._

_**Then, Lindy continued:**_

_**I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel**_

_It was also great, but I was just focused on Jaz, who started singing now again._

_**It's like I've been awakened**_  
_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_  
_**It's the risk that I'm takin'**_  
_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_Wow. The song was amazing and it kinda also a bit related to us. _

_Well, to what we could've had, if I wouldn't have been so stupid. _

_I shouldn't have done what I did._

_Then both continued:_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_  
_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_  
_**Baby, I can see your halo**_  
_**You know you're my saving grace**_  
_**You're everything I need and more**_  
_**It's written all over your face**_  
_**Baby, I can feel your halo**_  
_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**(AN: Jasmine the one without the brackets and Lindy the one with the brackets)**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

_**(AN: Lindy the one without the brackets and Jasmine the one with the brackets)**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Whoa**_

_Well, after what I did, I definitely not even had an imaginary 'Halo'. _

_Well, but I did love Jasmine and I would do everything to make her mine. _

_I just needed a real plan. A good one._

_How could I win her over again and make her love me again? _

_I had to do something? _

_I stared at her, while Lindy continued singing the song:_

_**Hit me like a ray of sun**_  
_**Burning through my darkest night**_  
_**You're the only one that I want**_  
_**Think I'm addicted to your light**_

_Then Jasmine started again and they both were now walking around the stage and dancing a bit to the song_

_**I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again**_

_No. It didn't even have to feel like falling._

_ It was too amazing for that._

_Lindy then sung._

_**Feels like I've been awakened**_  
_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_  
_**The risk that I'm takin'**_  
_**I'm never gonna shut you**_

_Then Jasmine sung and I again fell into her spell from the singing._

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_  
_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_  
_**Baby, I can see your halo**_

_The rest both sung._

_**You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_  
_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_  
_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_  
_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_  
_**Halooo, ooh**_  
_**Halooo, ooh**_  
_**Halooo, ooh**_  
_**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_  
_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_  
_**Baby, I can see your halo**_  
_**You know you're my saving grace**_  
_**You're everything I need and more**_  
_**It's written all over your face**_  
_**Baby, I can feel your halo**_  
_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_  
_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_  
_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_  
_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

_After the last note, everybody stood up and clapped. Logan even whistled. _

_That was simply amazing, what the girls did. _

_Wow. I wasn't a big music fan, but even I knew how good that was._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''You guys really were amazing.'' Daniel added and Lindy and Jasmine both blushed, while everybody else nodded.

''Thank you.'' They replied at the same time.

''I didn't know that Garrett already came to that agreement with himself while you guys were singing.'' Delia stated but then smirked.

Garrett blushed and the rest chuckled.

''Well, but the best one was still about to come.'' Logan added and Grace suddenly blushed about his comment.

They both were in a fight, but Logan just had to get that out.

''No offense, Lindy and Jasmine.'' He quickly added and the two girls rolled their eyes.

''None taken.'' They replied.

''Well, but what did you sing, Grace?'' Bob asked her curiously.

''Something that really nobody expected.'' Garrett replied for her.

''Yeah, that's true.'' Jasmine added. ''But I think, that Grace should tell it herself.''

Grace nodded and then replied, ''Okay... Well, after the second to last competitor sung...''

* * *

**That was the chapter! :D Hope you guys liked it and also the song I chose for Lindy and Jasmine! :D**

**What will Grace sing? Here's a sneak peak of chapter 16:**

**_Flashback_  
**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_Why did Grace have to have a boyfriend?_

_I now also started clapping, giving her a smile and trying to hide my being stunned in THAT way._

_I didn't know what to say. Was the song really for me or did she just sing it because it was well fitted for her?_

_Well, but why did she stare at me the whole time?_

_Grace smiled into the audience and then went behind the stage again._

_We all sat down again and Delia nudged me in the side._

_''You sure that she doesn't feel anything for you?'' She asked me and I couldn't help but shake my head._

_Garrett chuckled and then said, ''I would say Logan is back in the run.''_

_''Are you sure that she sung it for me?'' I questioned them hesitantly, and both rolled their eyes._

_''For who else? I'm sure that she does feel something for you!'' Delia replied and I couldn't help but smile._

**_Flashback end_**


	16. Wow

**_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 16th chapter of the story! :D**

**I needed again like forever for this chapter but I really hope, that it was worth it! :D**

**It's Grace's song and another scene :D**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**The story is still long, so be prepared for a lot of drama! :D**

**This chapter is mostly Logan/Grace but the next one will mostly be Jarrett! :D**

**You also get a new POV this chapter from someone who you probably waited for! :D**

**Yes, the story is going to be long! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the 9 reviews! :D I can't believe that this story is going so amazing! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter? :)**

_**Junatina :** Haha thank you really much for the review! :D You'll see that now! :)_

**_Bonjour10 : _**_Thank you :) I thought that it would fit :D You can see that now :D_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Thank you so much, girl! :) xx Awww thank you and yes, it was cute, wasn't it? :D Thanks and I will! :D_

**_Guest : _**_Awww, thank you really much! :) You'll see that, now! :D I will!_

**_AllisseLove : _**_Thaaaaaanks girlie! :D xxx I'm glad about that and thanks again! :D_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_SecretGeCeLover :_**_ I loved the review as always! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ Awww thanks for that! I'm glad you liked it! You'll see that now! :D_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''You guys really were amazing.'' Daniel added and Lindy and Jasmine both blushed, while everybody else nodded._

_''Thank you.'' They replied at the same time._

_''I didn't know that Garrett already came to that agreement with himself while you guys were singing.'' Delia stated but then smirked._

_Garrett blushed and the rest chuckled._

_''Well, but the best one was still about to come.'' Logan added and Grace suddenly blushed about his comment. They both were in a fight, but Logan just had to get that out. ''No offense, Lindy and Jasmine.'' He quickly added and the two girls rolled their eyes._

_''None taken.'' They replied._

_''Well, but what did you sing, Grace?'' Bob asked her curiously._

_''Something that really nobody expected.'' Garrett replied for her._

_''Yeah, that's true.'' Jasmine added. ''But I think, that Grace should tell it herself.''_

_Grace nodded and then replied, ''Okay... Well, after the second to last competitor sung...''_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Grace's POV:**_

_The last competitor was just singing her song and I was really nervous._

_I had to go up on that stage soon and sing._

_Barely anyone had hear me sing yet, and I didn't know if they would like it._

_Would they or would I be a big failure?_

_I didn't want to imagine the whole crowd laughing about me and everything. __That would be so embarrassing._

_I took a few last deep breaths at the last chorus from the second last competitor and tried to calm down._

_Everything was going to be okay. I didn't have to be afraid._

_Why was I even so nervous? Most of the people didn't even know me yet._

_There were only Daniel, some seniors, my brother, Logan's friend and of course Logan, himself... Logan..._

_Gosh, I should stop thinking like that._

_I took another deep breath, just as the host announced, ''And now or last competitor! Give it for Grace Williams and 'My Dilemma' from Selena Gomez!''_

_I heard clapping from the hall and sighed. Then I went up on the stage._

_There were sitting so many strange faces, I didn't even know yet but I tried to forget it and then the music started playing._

_I shot a look to Daniel, who had both of his thumbs up and then tried to smile._

_In that moment, I just stopped thinking about anything else but the song and started singing:_

_**You make me so upset sometimes  
I feel like I could lose my mind  
the conversation goes nowhere  
cause you never gonna take me there  
and I know what i know  
and I know you're no good for me**_

_I couldn't help it, but while singing my gaze went to Logan, who stared in shock at me._

_Was it good? Did he like it or was he just shocked about me choosing this song?_

_I didn't really know myself why I chose that song._

_It just seemed so right as I saw it._

_**Yeah, I know that I know**_  
_**and I know it's not meant to be**_

_**Here's my dilemma**_  
_**one half of me wants you**_  
_**and the other half wants forget**_  
_**my my my dilemma**_  
_**from the moment I met you**_  
_**and I just can't get you out of my head**_  
_**and I tell myself to run from you**_  
_**but I found myself atractted to my dilemma**_  
_**my dilemma**_  
_**it's you, it's you**_

_I just kept my gaze on Logan, who gave me a weak smile in that moment and I almost cracked up at singing._

_I did know why I sung that song. Exactly that song._

_It was because of Logan. He confused me and he was a real dilemma for me but I didn't want him out of my live._

_I did try to forget him but it didn't work. Wasn't I happily together with Daniel?_

_I had no idea what to think right now and it was freaking me out._

_**Your eyes have told a thousand lies**_  
_**but i believe them when they look in mine**_  
_**I heard the rumours but you won't come clean**_  
_**I guees I'm hoping it's because of me**_

_I also realized that I just always wanted him to tell me the truth._

_To tell me what was behind all the awkward moments and all that what happened, but did I just maybe know it already?_

_Did I just not want to realize it finally?_

_**Yeah, I know that I know**_  
_**and I know it's not meant to be**_

_**Here's my dilemma**_  
_**one half of me wants you**_  
_**and the other half wants forget**_  
_**my my my dilemma**_  
_**from the moment I met you**_  
_**and I just can't get you out of my head**_  
_**and I tell myself to run from you**_  
_**but I found myself atractted to my dilemma**_  
_**my dilemma**_  
_**it's you, it's you**_

_Were we really meant to be or were I just imagining things?_

_For me, it was a real dilemma, but how was it for Logan?_

_I didn't even know what I really felt for him, but what did he feel?_

_Would that even work and what was supposed to work at the end?_

_**I could live without you**_  
_**your smile, your eyes**_  
_**the way you make me feel inside**_  
_**I could live without you**_  
_**but I don't wanna**_  
_**I don't wanna**_

_**You make me so upset sometimes**_

_I had more than one chance to end the whole thing, but I never did._

_Then I looked to Daniel, who looked a bit mad. Did he notice it?_

_Did it make me mad if he did? The tension between Logan and I?_

_**Here's my dilemma**_  
_**one half of me wants you**_  
_**and the other half wants forget**_  
_**my my my dilemma**_  
_**from the moment I met you**_  
_**and I just can't get you out of my head**_  
_**and I tell myself to run from you**_  
_**but I found myself atractted to my dilemma**_  
_**my dilemma**_  
_**it's you, it's you**_

_I finished the song and the people started clapping, while my gaze was on Logan again, who looked shocked at me._

_Okay, maybe it was really stupid, what I did. I shouldn't have chosen that song._

_The whole thing just did confuse me even more._

_Now, the people even started standing up and cheers came. Oh my god!_

_They liked it! I smiled at the crowd, bowed one time, and then went of the stage, but with a weird feeling in my stomach._

_What was wrong with me? Was I really falling for Logan Watson?_

_I couldn't really order my thoughts and it really was creeping me out._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''I can't believe that you sung that song. I mean, no wonder that Daniel wasn't happy about it.'' Bob stated and Daniel gave him a thankful smile.

''At least one person who feels with me.'' He replied and Grace rolled her eyes.

Logan was just pretty silent.

''Why do I have the feeling that Grace wasn't the only one who went out of this competition with mixed feelings?'' Nora asked, with a raised eyebrow at her son.

Now, everybody looked at Logan. Logan sighed.

''Well, you should've seen Logan's expressions while the song.'' Delia stated and Logan glared at her.

''I'd also like to know what ran through Logan's mind after I sung that song.'' Grace told Logan and Logan groaned, while everybody waited for him to say something.

''Fine. I'll tell the story on.'' He exclaimed, a bit mad after a while.

''Well, after Grace sung the song...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_**Here's my dilemma  
one half of me wants you  
and the other half wants forget  
my my my dilemma  
from the moment I met you  
and I just can't get you out of my head  
and I tell myself to run from you  
but I found myself atractted to my dilemma  
my dilemma  
it's you, it's you**_

_Everybody started clapping and also standing up, while Grace still stared at me and I stared shocked back._

_What was that? Grace- Oh my god._

_Why did she look the whole time at me? I wasn't only totally stunned because of her amazing voice._

_This was just... Oh my god__._

_I didn't even have words for what I felt while the song was being sung._

_Why did Grace have to have a boyfriend?_

_I now also started clapping, giving her a smile and trying to hide my being stunned in THAT way._

_I didn't know what to say. Was the song really for me or did she just sing it because it was well fitted for her?_

_Well, but why did she stare at me the whole time?_

_Grace smiled into the audience and then went behind the stage again._

_We all sat down again and Delia nudged me in the side._

_''You sure that she doesn't feel anything for you?'' She asked me and I couldn't help but shake my head._

_Garrett chuckled and then said, ''I would say Logan is back in the run.''_

_''Are you sure that she sung it for me?'' I questioned them hesitantly, and both rolled their eyes._

_''For who else? I'm sure that she does feel something for you!'' Delia replied and I couldn't help but smile._

_I didn't know if she felt something for me, but I knew that I had something to do with the song._

_At least, I hoped so._

_5 minutes later, the host along with all the competitors came back on the stage._

_Lindy and Jasmine were up there again too, and they both looked really nervous._

_Well, I loved the two girls (in a siblings way), but they had all rights to be nervous. Grace was amazing._

_''Well, ladies and gentleman! I have here now the results of our competition!'' The host announced and now I listened again._

_Who was it? I wanted to know too._

_After that song, the competition seemed way more interesting._

_''The winner is...'' The host made a long break and you could literally see, how all the competitors hold their breath._

_''Grace Williams with 'My Dilemma' from Selena Gomez! Congratulations!'' The host cried._

_Grace looked shocked but happy and took the trophy from the host, while the whole hall was clapping._

_The competitors did too, and after a lot of clapping and congratulations on the stage, all the competitiors went silent._

_''Well, that was our competition! I hope you guys had fun! One last applause for all the competitors!'' The host announced, and then they all went down the stage after the last applause._

_Garrett, Delia and I stood up to go to Lindy and Jasmine, who were talking to... Grace?_

_''You were amazing! You really deserved it!'' Lindy exclaimed and I never saw her like that._

_Normally, she hated losing._

_Grace blushed, while Jasmine nodded._

_''Thanks guys. You also were amazing and I would've never thought that I'd have a chance against you!'' She replied._

_The girls grinned at her and now we also had approached them._

_''You guys were all great, but you deserved the trophy, Grace.'' I told her and Grace blushed and looked down._

_I didn't exactly know why, but after the song, I was way more confident than before._

_She really looked cute as she blushed and Lindy grinned at me._

_''Well, I heard something earlier from a smoothie at Rumble Juice to celebrate the amazing gigs from you guys, and I also heard that Logan invited you too.'' Garrett stated and we all five nodded._

_Grace smiled and just wanted to say something, as suddenly a voice from behind came, ''There you are, babe!''_

_I turned around to see none other than Daniel standing there._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Let me guess. Grace wasn't allowed to go to Rumble Juice with you guys then?'' Nora suggested but the whole gang shook their heads.

''It turned out a bit different, even though we were all shocked.'' Lindy stated and now the whole gang nodded.

''Yeah and that was pretty much the time where the biggest drama actually started.'' Grace added but she couldn't help but grin a bit.

She wasn't really sorry for the scene.

She did what she thought was right, and in that moment, it did feel really right.

Daniel crossed his arms and Delia laughed.

''I think that Daniel should tell the story on.'' She stated and Daniel glared at her but everybody nodded.

Then he groaned.

''Fine, well as I approched the gang and my at that time GIRLFRIEND...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Daniel's POV:**_

_**Daniel's POV:**_

_''There you are, babe!'' I exclaimed happily to Grace from behind._

_Well, at least I tried to sounded like that._

_I was anything but happy about the song she sang and about the fact that she was with those guys right now._

_I couldn't believe that she did that. What was she thinking at that moment?_

_Grace turned around to me, shocked. I just continued my play. __I wouldn't lose Grace._

_''Wow, I'm so happy for you that you won. Congratulations!'' I told her and then gave her a firm kiss on the mouth, and as I saw Logan's hurt look before closing my eyes, I knew that I had success._

_Grace kissed hesitantly back._

_I wasn't actually a bad person, but I really did like Grace and she couldn't just change her mind._

_I wanted to be with her. As we broke apart after 12 seconds, Grace gave me a weak smile._

_''Thanks, Daniel.'' She replied and I grinned, putting an arm around her._

_I gave Logan a grin and Lindy my best winning smile._

_Then I told her and Jasmine, ''You guys were also great!''_

_They gave me slight smiles._

_Jasmine replied, ''Thank you, but we had no chance against your girlfriend!''_

_Yeah, I knew that but I didn't say it. Grace rolled her eyes at them._

_''That's not true.'' She stated._

_''I wouldn't be so sure of that.'' I told her and then added, ''Well, we got to go. Going to celebrate your success with something to eat.''_

_I just wanted to walk away, as I saw that she didn't even looked like she wanted to follow._

_''Grace? We want to go.'' I said to her again but Grace looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

_Then I looked at the so called gang behind her._

_Then Grace suddenly told me, ''I'm not coming with you. I'm already celebrating my success somewhere else.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Drama! What'll happen next? :D Find out in the next chapter! :D**

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Then she shook her head slowly, and my heart was racing._

_She did mean it._

_''No. I'm not kidding. I want to go with the guys to Rumble Juice and you can't hold me up. I already told you that I'm trying to get new friends, and this is my chance.'' She said to him, and Daniel got angrier and angrier by the moment._

_He had his hands in fists and he looked like he was about to explode._

_Then he suddenly had a determining look on his face._

_He crossed his arms and then replied, ''Well, okay. If you really want to do something with HIM.''_

_I knew that he meant me with HIM and I was kinda angry about that._

_Daniel continued, ''If you go with HIM now, our relationship is over.''_

**_Flashback end_**


	17. Let's talk

******_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 17th chapter of my story! :D**

**Okay, I really needed long on this chapter and was kinda lazy! :D**

**I know, that's not cool but I'm trying my best now, to stop with being lazy :D**

**That's why I put a week off to update my stories a bit, to not keep you waiting :)**

**Well, but I hope that you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**12 Reviews! You guys are so amazing! :) How many reviews can we reach with the next chapter? :)**

_**LoveYaAll :** Wow. Wow. Wow. I can't say more about the review from you! :D Yes, he is pour and thank you! :D Will they? You'll see that now! :D_

**_Junatina_**_ : OMG! Thank you so much for the great review and I can't wait for your next one! :D I'm glad that you liked the song and the chapter and I will update, now! :D Thank you :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ OMG! I did and now you'll see, how it'll end! :D Your review was beyond perfect! :D Thank you! :)_

**_DisneyChica:_**_ Your review was so amazing! :D I love it and thank you so much for it! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ You'll see now about Logan's heart :D Thank you really much for the review! :D_

**_Itzel-2907 :_**_ Awww thank you for the review! :D I loved the review and you'll see now, if they'll come together :D You can read it now :)_

**_ProudlyUnique : _**_Yes, it really was cute :) Awww, thank you so much! :D Haha you'll see her decision now and thank you, again! :D_

**_AllisseLove: _**_Thank you really much for the review, girlie! You'll see that now and thank you! :D_

**_Guest 1:_**_ Awesome review from you! I love the compliment and the review so much! :D Thank you! :)_

**_SecretGeCeLover :_**_ Awesome review and I loved it , girl! :D I did now and thank you, again! :D_

**_Guest 2:_**_ I loved your review so much! :D Thank you so much! :D_

* * *

**_Previously_  
**

**_Flashback_**

**_Daniel's POV:_**

_Grace turned around to me, shocked. I just continued my play. __I wouldn't lose Grace._

_''Wow, I'm so happy for you that you won. Congratulations!'' I told her and then gave her a firm kiss on the mouth, and as I saw Logan's hurt look before closing my eyes, I knew that I had success._

_Grace kissed hesitantly back._

_I wasn't actually a bad person, but I really did like Grace and she couldn't just change her mind._

_I wanted to be with her. As we broke apart after 12 seconds, Grace gave me a weak smile._

_''Thanks, Daniel.'' She replied and I grinned, putting an arm around her._

_I gave Logan a grin and Lindy my best winning smile._

_Then I told her and Jasmine, ''You guys were also great!''_

_They gave me slight smiles._

_Jasmine replied, ''Thank you, but we had no chance against your girlfriend!''_

_Yeah, I knew that but I didn't say it. Grace rolled her eyes at them._

_''That's not true.'' She stated._

_''I wouldn't be so sure of that.'' I told her and then added, ''Well, we got to go. Going to celebrate your success with something to eat.''_

_I just wanted to walk away, as I saw that she didn't even looked like she wanted to follow._

_''Grace? We want to go.'' I said to her again but Grace looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

_Then I looked at the so called gang behind her._

_Then Grace suddenly told me, ''I'm not coming with you. I'm already celebrating my success somewhere else.''_

_**Flashback end**_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''You did reject your boyfriend to go and drink a smoothie with my son?'' Bob asked in shock and disbelief, and Grace nodded.

Logan pouted at his dad and asked, ''What's so hard to believe that?''

The others looked at him and rolled their eyes at him.

Lindy stated, ''As if you wouldn't have been surprised. Especially after the kiss a-''

''Okay, okay! I got it!'' Logan cried before Lindy could go any further.

The others chuckled at his expression.

''Well, what happened then?'' Nora asked.

''How about Logan says what happens now?'' Lindy suggested, and Logan groaned, but all the attention was on him now.

Logan sighed and then replied, ''Fine... Well, as Grace said that...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Then Grace suddenly told him, ''I'm not coming with you. I'm already celebrating my success somewhere else.''_

_My eyes went wide, as well as the eyes of everybody else._

_Did Grace really just rejected her boyfriend because of me?_

_Did that mean that I had a serious chance with her?_

_Daniel looked angry at Grace and than to me._

_Okay, I had the feeling that this won't turn out well. For neither Grace or me._

_I didn't really want to get in to a fight, but if it was for Grace..._

_Grace had a determining look on her face, and she really looked like she meant it._

_Daniel seemed to notice that too._

_Now, he looked at disbelief at us all and then replied to Grace, ''You got to be kidding, babe.''_

_Please don't be kidding. Please don't be kidding. I repeated that in my head hopefully and looked at Grace._

_She was biting her lip, looking even better than ever, and I waited._

_Then she shook her head slowly, and my heart was racing._

_She did mean it._

_''No. I'm not kidding. I want to go with the guys to Rumble Juice and you can't hold me up. I already told you that I'm trying to get new friends, and this is my chance.'' She said to him, and Daniel got angrier and angrier by the moment._

_He had his hands in fists and he looked like he was about to explode._

_Then he suddenly had a determining look on his face._

_He crossed his arms and then replied, ''Well, okay. If you really want to do something with HIM.''_

_I knew that he meant me with HIM and I was kinda angry about that._

_Daniel continued, ''If you go with HIM now, our relationship is over.''_

_The eyes of all of us went wide in shock._

_I hoped inside that she would say that it's over then, but that was impossible._

_Grace wouldn't give up a senior for me, would she?_

_Why should she? My heart sank at the thought._

_I wasn't even half as good as Daniel and-_

_''Well, then it's over.'' Grace suddenly stated, and my eyes went even wider._

_Now, I got more confidence. Grace gave up her senior boyfriend for me._

_Daniel looked shocked at us. Then he suddenly laughed._

_''You can't mean that serious.'' He said to her laughing, and Grace shook her head._

_''I'm totally serious.'' Grace replied._

_I grinned at Daniel and added, ''You heard her.''_

_Daniel looked one last time at us in disbelief and anger and then stomped away._

_As he went away, Grace smiled at me, and I was on cloud 9._

_I could do anything right now and I just wanted to jump around._

_The rest of the group looked in shock and awe at us._

_Then suddenly, Grace looked serious at me._

_I now feared that it was all a joke and that she would tell me that she didn't want anything from me._

_Well, but then she told me, ''We have to talk.''_

_I nodded understandingly and then we looked to the rest of the group._

_Lindy was still grinning wide and then said to us, ''We'll be at Rumble Juice waiting for you guys!''_

_With that, they walked away._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Wow.'' Bob simply stated. Logan looked a bit offended at his dad.

''Is it so hard to believe that a girl rejects a senior because of me?'' He asked, offended.

Delia chuckled and said, ''You don't really want to have an answer for that, do you?''

The others couldn't help but chuckle. Even Grace.

Logan glared at her and then replied, ''Well, seems like you guys have again something to laugh about me.''

Grace immediately stopped but crossed her arms.

Lindy sighed and looked a bit worried between the two. If this would ever work.

''Wait a second. What did happen after that? The story can't be over.'' Nora stated.

The group looked at each other and than to Jasmine and Garrett.

''I think those guys should tell the story on. Grace and Logan weren't the only lovesick ones at that time.'' Lindy replied, and Jasmine and Garrett went bright red.

Jasmine looked at Garrett, who sighed.

''Okay, I tell the story on.'' He told the others. ''Well, after we left Logan and Grace to figure out what they want...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_After we went away from Logan and Grace to let them figure out their relationship, we went out of the school._

_We stood at the entrance now and I looked at Jasmine, who looked a bit sad._

_Okay, I definitely knew that Logan wasn't the only one who had to say something._

_I also had to talk to Jasmine._

_Jasmine now also looked up to me and then sighed again._

_Lindy and Delia looked knowingly between us._

_Jasmine looked down again and I sighed. I had to say something._

_I knew that this was my chance._

_''Jaz?'' I asked and Jasmine looked back up._

_Lindy and Delia didn't move. I knew that they wanted me to say something more._

_''Yes?'' She replied and I sighed again._

_''We have to talk.'' I stated and Jasmine nodded._

_''I know.'' She replied._

_I looked at Delia and Lindy, who looked pleadingly at us._

_Then Lindy sighed. ''Fine, we'll wait for you at Rumble Juice too.'' She said and Delia nodded._

_With that, they also disappeared._

_I looked back to Jasmine, who waited for me to say something._

_''Can we talk somewhere else? How about the park or something like this? __It's only 5 minutes from here.'' I suggested._

_I didn't want to talk about my love to Jasmine in front of the school and that could be a longer talk._

_Jasmine sighed but then nodded._

_''Okay. Let's go to the park.'' She replied and we started walking to the park, near the school._

_As we arrived there, we sat down on a bench under a big tree and just didn't say anything._

_I had to say something, but how could I start?_

_''What are we doing the whole time?'' Jasmine suddenly asked, and then she laughed._

_I looked confused at her and she chuckled._

_''I mean, we destroy our friendship because we have feelings for each other. How stupid is that?'' She added._

_Then she looked questioning at me and it seemed to make click for me and Jasmine suddenly looked worried._

_''You don't have feelings for me?'' She asked . ''Why did y-''_

_I quickly cut her off. ''No! Jaz! I- I do have feelings for you.'' I stated and Jasmine's eyes went wide._

_Now, I had to chuckle too._

_''We're not stupid. We're just in love and just don't want to admit it because it might change everything.'' I added and Jasmine went a bit red but nodded._

_''It's kinda funny. I said the same thing to Logan as we were crying over Grace and you.'' Jasmine replied and my eyes went wide._

_Jasmine really cried over me?_

_''You cried over me?'' I asked in shock, and Jasmine looked at me a bit in disbelief._

_Okay, I was kinda acting a bit stupid right now, but I really was shocked._

_''Yes, I did, Garrett. You really gave me a hard time and you should know that.'' Jasmine replied and looked at her heels._

_She was still in the dress, but she didn't have that sparkle anymore because she was so sad because of me._

_Sometimes, I was such an idiot. I didn't want to make her sad._

_I took one of her hands and Jasmine looked up to me._

_''Jaz, I didn't want to make you upset. I was a total idiot, I know, but I didn't know what to do.'' I told her and Jasmine sighed._

_I could understand that she might be unsure. I really acted totally stupid._

_''I don't really know what to say, Garrett. How can I believe you after what all happened?'' She stated and I sighed this time._

_I knew, that something like this would come._

_I took her other hand and replied, ''I don't know how I can make you believe me, but I really do mean it, Jaz. I'm in love with you, and I first didn't want to admit it because I was afraid of what'll happen. It was so new and confusing for me. Then I saw Logan and Grace today, and saw that sometimes, you just need some courage and an open heart. Well, and my heart is wide open for you. I would do everything for you to give me a second chance.''_

_Jasmine's eyes went wide._

_I did mean every single word I said and I also tried to tell her that with my look._

_All I wanted was a second chance__._

_''I promise to make it better this time, Jasmine. Only one date. Give me the chance to show you that I can make it better.'' I added and looked still pleadingly at her._

_All I wanted was that she said okay. One last chance._

_Jasmine sighed after a while and I got worried._

_After a while, she suddenly said, ''Only under one condition.''_

_I looked shocked at her, but then replied happily, ''Anything you want. I'll do anything.''_

_I really would do everything to get a second chance. This just had to work._

_''No matter what happens at this date, if it works or not, we'll stay best friends, even if we also go a step further.'' She added and I sighed in relief._

_Then I hugged her tightly and told her, ''Nothing rather than that, Jaz. Nothing rather than that.''_

_I was screaming of joy inside._

_I got my chance with Jasmine, and no matter what'll happen, she wants to stay friends._

_Jasmine smiled as we broke apart, and we stared at each other._

_I wanted to kiss her so badly, but she quickly kissed my cheek instead (which I didn't mind at all) and then said to me, ''We have to go to Lindy and Delia. They're already waiting for us, and I'm dying to know how it went with Logan and Grace.''_

_I couldn't help but chuckle and stood up as well._

_''Okay, but I'll pick you up at friday on 7 p.m. For our date.'' I replied._

_Jasmine chuckled and replied, ''Wouldn't miss it.''_

_With that, she started walking away from the bench and I followed her._

_I was so happy right now._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Any ideas how it'll go on? The nearest idea gets a shout out! :D**

**Here's the sneak peak for the new chapter:**

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''You guys are already totally cute. What'll happen when you finally get together for real?'' Lindy asked us and I chuckled at her comment._

_I flipped my hair and replied, ''Cuteness overloaded of course.''_

_Lindy and Delia rolled their eyes, and Garrett just chuckled._

_This felt so right, and I couldn't believe that it was really happening._

_''Well, where are the other two lovebirds?'' Garrett suddenly asked._

_Lindy, Delia and I rolled our eyes at him._

_Sometimes, he really didn't get it._

_''Well, if they'll come through this door today, definitely later. They have a bit more to talk about than you two.'' Delia stated, and Lindy and I nodded._

**_Flashback end_**


	18. What's happening now?

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the 18th chapter of my story! :D**

**At the week not updating, I could finally make this story go on better! :D**

**I can't believe, that this story is going so good! :D**

**Almost the 200 reviews! :D Can we hit them with this chapter? :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Well, since only ProudlyUnique guessed, she gets the shout out! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**9 Reviews! You guys are amazing! :)**

_**Bonjour10 :** Yes, that's true that it took a while . We'll see if it will work out and what'll happen with Logan and Grace :D Thanks for the review :)_

**_Junatina:_**_ No problem at all :D Haha thank you really much :) Sorry, but no matter how long the chapters are, there will still be cliffys :D Thanks anyway for the review! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**_ I would say that I'm sorry but that would be a lie :D Thank you really much! :D_

**_DisneyChica :_**_ Yes! YES! YES! A review from you :D Yes! YES! YES! She did :D Thank you for the awesome review, girl! :D_

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Woah, that's a long and awesome review :D Awww, thank you for the compliments and yes, Jarrett finally goes on a date :D Nice idea about that :D We'll see what'll happen :D_

**_AllisseLove: _**_WHOOHHOOOO! Yes, he did and we'll see about that :D I did :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Awwww, your review is so cute! :D Thank you really much and I will! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review as always! :D_

**_Laaaa :_**_ Oh my god! I will and thank you so much! :D_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_I looked shocked at her, but then replied happily, ''Anything you want. I'll do anything.''_

_I really would do everything to get a second chance. This just had to work._

_''No matter what happens at this date, if it works or not, we'll stay best friends, even if we also go a step further.'' She added and I sighed in relief._

_Then I hugged her tightly and told her, ''Nothing rather than that, Jaz. Nothing rather than that.''_

_I was screaming of joy inside._

_I got my chance with Jasmine, and no matter what'll happen, she wants to stay friends._

_Jasmine smiled as we broke apart, and we stared at each other._

_I wanted to kiss her so badly, but she quickly kissed my cheek instead (which I didn't mind at all) and then said to me, ''We have to go to Lindy and Delia. They're already waiting for us, and I'm dying to know how it went with Logan and Grace.''_

_I couldn't help but chuckle and stood up as well._

_''Okay, but I'll pick you up at friday on 7 p.m. For our date.'' I replied._

_Jasmine chuckled and replied, ''Wouldn't miss it.''_

_With that, she started walking away from the bench and I followed her._

_I was so happy right now._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''So you guys really agreed to go on a date? It's about time, I think.'' Bob told Garrett and Jasmine, who went bright red.

They knew that they needed to for really long, but oh well.

''Yeah, and I didn't regret it a bit. Even th-''

''One story at a time!'' Delia interrupted Garrett and looked warningly at him.

Garrett immediately closed his mouth.

''Well, what comes next? What happened between Logan and Grace?'' Nora asked now, and the said two persons went bright red.

Lindy chuckled at their expression but was also curious.

What exactly happened, they didn't tell.

Only the one or other thing.

Everybody stared now at Logan and Grace, waiting for them to say something.

''Oh come on guys! Just tell us what happened! At that time, you guys didn't have any fights!'' Garrett exclaimed pleadingly, and everybody else nodded.

Logan and Grace shot each other a look.

None of them seemed to want to continue on.

Not because the memory was bad.

It was just weird to think about it, since it was so different now after all what happened.

After a while of silence, Grace sighed and everybody looked at her.

''Fine.'' She told the others. ''I'll keep telling the story. Well, as Logan and I were alone in the assembly hall...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Grace's POV:**_

_Lindy was still grinning wide and then said to us, ''We'll be at Rumble Juice waiting for you guys!''_

_With that, they walked away._

_Logan and I were just staring at each other._

_Yes, I ended the relationship with Daniel to go with Logan and his friends to Rumble Juice._

_I didn't really know what, but that guy really had something that made me melt every time._

_His warm blue eyes stared at me with a shocked but impressed look, and I smiled at him._

_He smiled back with that adorable smile and then told me, ''Let's talk somewhere else. I don't want to talk about this in the assembly hall of our school.''_

_I chuckled but nodded and followed him outside._

_I was really excited about the upcoming talk, but also nervous. Really nervous._

_We walked outside and then just stood at the entrance, staring at each other again._

_Okay, this was kind awkward, but none of us knew how to start the conversation._

_There kinda was a lot to say, and we both knew that, but it was hard to put all of this in words._

_It felt like I knew him since forever, even though it only was almost 2 weeks._

_Logan sighed and I looked confused at him._

_''We really do have to talk and you know that.'' He stated, and I nodded, sighing as well._

_It wasn't like I didn't want to talk... It was just- I didn't know._

_''I know.'' I replied, and Logan nodded, putting his hands in his pockets._

_It was so awkward, but I didn't move a step._

_I didn't want to go away from him, now that I had the chance with him._

_I looked up to Logan again, who looked back at me._

_I opened my mouth and he as well but we both closed it again._

_I chuckled and said to him, ''You start.''_

_Logan chuckled as well and then took the last step to me._

_He seemed pretty determining but yet somehow nervous at the same time._

_It was confusing but kinda cute._

_I looked at him and he sighed again._

_Then he took a deep breath and told me, ''Grace, I don't even know where to start, but I just have to tell you what is going on with me, in me, and so on, because of you mainly, and I actually mean good things.''_

_I didn't know why, but I already almost melted at that sentence._

_Logan took another deep breath and then continued, ''This will probably sound totally cheesy and stupid and whatever, but the moment I saw you walking past me, I had my eyes on you. I had a crush on you, and I acted out of that reason totally stupid to you. I poured my food over you.''_

_I chuckled at the memory and Logan stopped shortly, giving me a slight smile._

_''Then as we met at the arcade and I tried to convince my friends out of some stupid reason that I didn't like you, and I tried to get over you, but you were there and we talked. Well, and I fell for you all over again.'' He continued, and my heart melted at that sentence._

_Well, but I also felt guilty. He was in love with me the whole time and I-_

_''Then, as I finally wanted to ask you out, you had a boyfriend and my heart broke at the sight of you and your boyfriend. I was practically lost and-''_

_Logan stopped shortly and I looked confused at him._

_''And that may sound totally girly and stuff like that, but I ran in to the janitor's closet and started crying. My best friend Jasmine found me there after her heart also got broken by our best friend and her crush and told me to not give up. I didn't give up and tried over and over to talk to you, but your boyfriend made it really hard.'' He added._

_Wow. He really still tried to get me, even though I had a boyfriend._

_''Well, and then came the singing competition, and you sang that song, and wow. I mean, that song was kinda made for us. Okay, that just sounded so cheesy again.'' Logan stated and then quickly looked down._

_I chuckled and shook my head._

_''No. Go on. I want to hear more.'' I told him and Logan looked back up._

_Logan nodded and then replied, ''Well, and we also talked after the competition and as you also agreed to going to Rumble Juice, I thought that it would finally work, but then came Daniel again and I was screwed again. I would've loved to punch that guy for kissing you, but I knew I couldn't, and as he told you then that you guys have to go... I was so shocked and happy at the same time that you stood up for him and even broke the relationship to go with my friends and I to Rumble Juice, and now I'm staying here rambling all this down and-''_

_I looked at him with raised eyebrows._

_''And what?'' I asked him._

_Logan took another deep breath, sighed and answered, ''And I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me.''_

___**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Seriously? You're ending it here?'' Jasmine asked in disbelief, who was sitting at the edge of her seat, and then looked at awe at Logan. Everyone else reciprocated her actions.

Logan had gone bright red after what Grace told them, but everybody thought that it was so cute.

''I don't want to continue this. If you want to hear it, Logan has to tell it.'' Grace stated.

Logan didn't even open his mouth, and the others sighed.

Nora noticed that that wouldn't happen soon and then asked the others, ''How about you tell first what happened then in Rumble Juice?''

Garrett, Jasmine, Lindy and Delia looked at each other.

Jasmine smirked a bit and then said, ''I can tell it on! Something else happened... Well, as Garrett and I arrived at Rumble Juice ...''

___**Flashback**_

___**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Garrett and I had walked from the park to Rumble Juice and just entered._

_We didn't talk much on the way there, but it wasn't an awkward silence._

_It was just awesome that we finally made up for real and are going on a date, and we just wanted to enjoy each other's company._

_Garrett actually didn't even want to come here._

_''Can't we do our date already today?'' He asked me for the 50__th__ time since we were walking to Rumble Juice._

_I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head._

_Then I replied, ''No, we can't. We told Lindy and Delia to come to Rumble Juice, and we're also doing that right now. We're here now anyways.''_

_It was true. We just walked in and stood now besides the entrance._

_Garrett pouted and then said, ''Fine.''_

_I chuckled at his cute look, kissed his cheek, and then told him, ''You have to make some things up to me anyways, so don't get too far.''_

_Garrett went bright red and I just chuckled again._

_Then suddenly Lindy called from behind, ''Did I see that correctly? Jasmine, kissing Garrett's cheek?''_

_Garrett and I turned around to Delia and her, who were sitting on the couch and went bright red._

_We walked up to them and Delia chuckled as well._

_''Seems like the first couple has been finally made.'' She stated as we sat down to them besides each other._

_I rolled my eyes and replied, ''Not yet. We're only going on a date.''_

_This time, Lindy rolled her eyes._

_Delia told us, ''I'll give you guys a week. Then you guys will be together.''_

_I went red again, but Garrett suddenly put an arm around me and chuckled._

_I was a bit stunned but didn't slap him away. It was an awesome feeling._

_Then Garrett replied to Delia, ''I do hope so. I really do.''_

_I went even redder at that comment._

_It was so cute, but I still wanted to only go on a date first._

_''You guys are already totally cute. What'll happen when you finally get together for real?'' Lindy asked us and I chuckled at her comment._

_I flipped my hair and replied, ''Cuteness overloaded of course.''_

_Lindy and Delia rolled their eyes, and Garrett just chuckled._

_This felt so right, and I couldn't believe that it was really happening._

_''Well, where are the other two lovebirds?'' Garrett suddenly asked._

_Lindy, Delia and I rolled our eyes at him._

_Sometimes, he really didn't get it._

_''Well, if they'll come through this door today, definitely later. They have a bit more to talk about than you two.'' Delia stated, and Lindy and I nodded._

_Well, I really hoped for Logan that it'll work out._

_Okay, of course it will, after what happened._

_It just had to work out for the two._

_''Let's just hope that those guys really work the whole thing out.'' Lindy said in a worried tone, and I rolled my eyes._

_Sometimes she really was too concerned._

_''Everything will work out. Grace stood up to Daniel and broke up with him for Logan. She has to have feelings for him.'' I told Lindy, and Garrett and Delia nodded._

_''Yeah, Jasmine's right. Grace can't feel nothing for Logan if she rejects a senior because of him.'' Garrett added._

_I smiled at him and was thankful that he agreed with me right away._

_Well, he could've also done that, only to make me even more into him or to say yes quicker, but I didn't really care at that moment._

_I grinned at the thought and Garrett looked confused at me._

_Before he could ask something, his phone started vibrating._

_I looked a bit confused at him and he read the SMS he got._

_His eyes went wide._

_''Oh crap. The coach wants the whole team to come to the football place. Something happened. Sorry guys, I have to go.'' He quickly told us and stood up._

_I winced a bit at the loss of contact, but I also knew how the football coach was._

_Garrett really had to go._

_Garrett gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked out of Rumble Juice quickly._

_My cheek started tingling from the kiss and Delia and Lindy chuckled._

_I looked at them questioning and Delia said to me, ''You look like a lovesick puppy.''_

_I went bright red at the comment and tried to look normal._

_Well, but I had no idea how I was looking right now._

_Delia and Lindy still chuckled and I groaned._

_''Oh, be quiet. You guys are only teasing because you guys don't have any boyfriends at the moment.'' I stated, and Lindy and Delia immediately went quiet._

_Hah. So got them._

_After they caught themselves again, Lindy started, ''So what do you think about having Grace in our group?''_

_Delia and I looked at each other._

_Then Delia replied, ''Well, we don't know her so far, but she's about to become Logan's girlfriend. We should definitely give her a chance. Well, but if she get's bad, I already have ideas on how to get rid of her...''_

_I rolled my eyes at Delia's comment._

_Well, at one point she was right._

_''Yeah, we should definitely give her a chance. She does seem really great.'' I said._

_''Well, but we won't get rid of her like Delia wants to do it if she isn't like she shows to be.'' I added and Delia looked offended at me, while Lindy nodded._

_Before anyone could reply something, suddenly someone greeted us from behind, ''Hey guys.''_

_We all turned around, shocked to see... Tom standing there?_

_What was he doing here and why was he talking with us?_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Here's the sneak peak for the next chapter! :)**

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_''Why are you even trying it again to talk to us? You have to have another reason. No person who's sane would try it again after what we did.'' I added and looked questioning at him now._

_If he wanted to talk to us, he should definitely say the truth._

_Tom looked a bit hurt still at me and I looked back without very much emotion in my face__._

_I just wanted to know why he really wanted to get back in to the group._

_He had to have a reason._

_Tom now looked angry and still hurt at me and then replied, ''You guys really want to know why?''_

_We all nodded. Then he added, ''Because of you, Delia.''_

**_Flashback end_**


	19. Changes everywhere

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here's the 19th chapter of my story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :)**

**You guys are so the best! :D OVER 200 REVIEWS! :D**

**It's easter weekend and I'm totally tired and have to wake up soon, tomorrow. That means no replies to the reviews today :(**

**Well, but I still loved them all! :D**

**I really try my best and I'm happy that you guys see that and give me so much reviews! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_'Oh, be quiet. You guys are only teasing because you guys don't have any boyfriends at the moment.'' I stated, and Lindy and Delia immediately went quiet._

_Hah. So got them._

_After they caught themselves again, Lindy started, ''So what do you think about having Grace in our group?''_

_Delia and I looked at each other._

_Then Delia replied, ''Well, we don't know her so far, but she's about to become Logan's girlfriend. We should definitely give her a chance. Well, but if she get's bad, I already have ideas on how to get rid of her...''_

_I rolled my eyes at Delia's comment._

_Well, at one point she was right._

_''Yeah, we should definitely give her a chance. She does seem really great.'' I said._

_''Well, but we won't get rid of her like Delia wants to do it if she isn't like she shows to be.'' I added and Delia looked offended at me, while Lindy nodded._

_Before anyone could reply something, suddenly someone greeted us from behind, ''Hey guys.''_

_We all turned around, shocked to see... Tom standing there?_

_What was he doing here and why was he talking with us?_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Why do I have the feeling that Tom wanted something more than just talking from you guys?'' Bob asked them and the group looked at each other. Delia groaned at the thought but didn't say anything.

Everybody looked at her and she just crossed her arms.

''I couldn't do anything for the fact that that guy is stupid.'' She stated.

Lindy and Jasmine rolled their eyes at her and Garrett chuckled a bit.

Logan, Grace and Daniel looked along with the parents confused.

''What happened?'' Daniel asked.

''Yeah? Was it really that bad?'' Nora added, and Delia groaned again.

Lindy rolled her eyes at her again.

Then she replied, ''I think Delia can tell that the best.''

Delia gave her a more or less death glare for that.

Then she crossed her arms again and didn't say anything at first but realized that everyone was still waiting.

She definitely didn't want to tell that.

''Fine. I tell the story on.'' She said after a while of silence. ''Well, as Tom came to us...''

___**Flashback**_

___**Delia's POV:**_

_''Hey guys.'' We all turned around, shocked to see... Tom standing there?_

_What was that guy doing here again?_

_I thought that I already told him what I thought about him._

_Why was he here again and annoying me?_

_Well, right now he was annoying all of us._

_Lindy, being the nice girl she was, replied, ''Hey Tom. What are you doing here?''_

_Well, the kindness also seemed pretty forced._

_None of us seemed really happy to see him, and he seemed to notice that too._

_He looked at me and I just rolled my eyes and looked away._

_Then he sighed and stated, ''Guys. I know that I rejected you after what you did to me, but I really am sorry for that. I'm not mad at you anymore and I'm also not the old boring Tom. Can't you at least give me a chance?''_

_He looked especially at me again. I felt it._

_''Why should we give you a second chance? You didn't give us one either.'' I stated and Lindy looked at me with a warning look but I ignored it._

_''I kinda have to agree with Delia.'' Garrett added and I looked thankfully at him._

_Jasmine sighed and said to Tom, ''I think what Delia and Garrett are trying to say is that that probably won't work.''_

_Tom looked confused at us._

_''Why not? I changed! Why can't you just give me a chance?'' He asked us, a bit in disbelieve._

_''Did you forget what happened the last time we tried to get you in to our group?'' Garrett asked and I nodded._

_Even Lindy and Jasmine were nodding slightly at that._

_Well, it really was the truth and Tom knew that too._

_Tom sighed and then replied, ''Yes, but I did change! Besides, you don't seem to think that ba__d about new people in your group! I saw Logan and you guys with this new girl! They're together, aren't they? Is that the only chance to come in to your group?''_

_He seemed a bit mad now and Jasmine, Lindy, Garrett and I looked a bit stunned at each other._

_I didn't even really get why he wanted to get back in to our group._

_''Well, Grace isn't as boring as you.'' I stated and Tom looked even more hurt now._

_Lindy gave me a glaring look again, but I ignored it._

_I really didn't get his tries. Especially not the ones as he tried to flirt with me._

_Tom crossed his arms and I just shrugged._

_Jasmine, Garrett and Lindy also seemed kinda confused that he wasn't gone yet._

_''Why are you even trying it again to talk to us? You have to have another reason. No person who's sane would try it again after what we did.'' I added and looked questioning at him now._

_If he wanted to talk to us, he should definitely say the truth._

_Tom looked a bit hurt still at me and I looked back without very much emotion in my face__._

_I just wanted to know why he really wanted to get back in to the group._

_He had to have a reason._

_Tom now looked angry and still hurt at me and then replied, ''You guys really want to know why?''_

_We all nodded. Then he added, ''Because of you, Delia.''_

_My mouth fell wide open as well as the one of the others, and before one of us could reply something, he walked away and out of Rumble Juice._

_All the others out of the group looked shocked at me__._

_I really wanted to disappear right now._

_If I really got that right... Tom was in love with me! Or at least he really likes me and I really didn't want that._

_I didn't like him like that. Heck, I didn't even like him in general._

_''Wow.'' Lindy chocked out after a while. I just groaned in response._

_The others looked questioning at me again and I groaned again._

_I definitely didn't like the situation right now._

_''Let's go. It could take some time until Grace and Logan will come, and I really want to get out of here.'' I told them and then stood up._

_The others followed me without a word and I really had the urge to groan again._

_I really wished that that was all just a bad dream, but I knew that it wasn't._

**_Flashback end_**

_**No One's POV:**_

''He did all of this only because of a girl who was rejecting him the whole time?'' Bob asked a bit in disbelief, and Delia shrugged.

''We never said that he was really smart.'' She replied.

Lindy and Jasmine rolled their eyes at her.

''You were really mean and you know that.'' Lindy stated and Delia just shrugged again.

She didn't really want to talk about the subject.

There would be come enough of that soon later in the story.

Even though she'd rather leave that out.

''Well, what did happen now between Grace and Logan? You still didn't tell what Grace answered.'' Nora asked the group and they all looked at each other.

Grace and Logan were just looking down, taking here and there quick glances at each other.

Delia rolled her eyes at them. Well, but the whole group stood quiet.

The Watson parents looked questioning at them.

Garrett shrugged and told them, ''We can't tell that.''

Jasmine nodded and added, ''Yeah. You guys have to ask Logan and Grace.''

Logan and Grace looked now up.

Grace then stated, ''I told the first part. It's Logan's turn now.''

Logan looked at her, glaring a bit, but as he saw the looks of his friends he groaned.

''Fine. I'm going to tell the story on.'' He replied. ''Well, after I asked Grace that...''

___**Flashback**_

___**Logan's POV:**_

_Logan took another deep breath, sighed and answered, ''And I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me.''_

_Grace looked a bit shocked at me._

_Well, I kinda didn't understand that._

_A__fter all what happened, she should've at least thought about it, right?_

_I looked pleading and hopefully at her._

_She couldn't feel nothing for me, right? She let Daniel go for me._

_I was waiting and waiting, and Grace at first didn't seem like she knew what to say._

_Was I only an excuse for her to break up with Daniel?_

_Did I just pour my heart out to her for nothing?_

_Was I too young for her? What was wrong with me?_

_Didn't she want me? Why not? What did I do wrong?_

_All those questions were running through my mind, as Grace suddenly sighed._

_I looked in to her beautiful eyes and saw some worries in it._

_''Logan...'' She started and I already got prepared for a rejection. ''I really don't know where this will go and I also have no idea, what'll happen but...''_

_I looked even more worried now._

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

_She couldn't just leave me hanging, right?_

_''But, yes. I want to go out with you on a date. I don't know if this will lead into more. I don't know you that well, but I really want to get to know you better, and I'd love to make this work because I also feel more than just friendship feelings for you.'' She added and I looked shocked but happy at her._

_She really wanted to go on a date with me._

_I was the happiest person on earth right now!_

_I really couldn't believe this, but I was beyond happy about it._

_I grinned wide at her and then hugged her._

_I just had the urge to do that._

_Grace smiled and hugged back, while I told her, ''Thank you so much, Grace. You won't regret it and I promise that.''_

_She really wouldn't. I would make this date perfect and unforgettable._

_Grace chuckled and then replied, ''I know that you won't.''_

_I smiled and hugged her for another while._

_Grace hugged back and we just stood there for two minutes._

_Then as we broke apart, I smiled warmly at her._

_She smiled back and we just stared in to each other eyes._

_She looked so beautiful and her lips looked so soft..._

_Well, I never kissed a girl, and in front of the school maybe wasn't the best place but it didn't matter._

_I wanted to kiss her and she didn't seem to not want that._

_As I leaned down to her, she also leaned up and right before we were about to kiss, Delia suddenly shouted, ''There you are guys! We already looked for you! We would've thought that you'd be on your way to Rumb- Ouch!''_

_Jasmine had punched her in the shoulder while Grace and I quickly broke apart._

_I groaned inside. I was so close to kissing Grace and my best friends kinda ruined the moment._

_Lindy and Jasmine looked guilty at us and Grace just chuckled._

_''Sorry, Delia sometimes doesn't know when it's time to be quiet, but you have to get used to that now, probably.'' Lindy explained to Grace and my eyes went wide._

_Did that mean-?_

_We talked about it but did they really mean it serious?_

_Grace also looked shocked and as I saw Lindy's, Jasmine's , Delia's and Garrett's nodding about the unspoken question , I grinned._

_Grace asked, ''You mean that-?''_

_Jasmine nodded and replied, ''Welcome in our group, Grace.''_

_I sighed relieved inside at the official confirmation, and Grace smiled wide._

_''Wow. I don't really know what to say to that.'' Grace stated shocked but happy._

_Lindy chuckled, while the others all walked up to us._

_As they approached us, she replied, ''I would've an idea. Group hug!''_

_We all chuckled and all went together into a hug._

_I was beyond happy that the others accepted Grace in the hug and that Grace would go on a date with me.  
_

_As we broke apart, I suddenly remembered something._

_I looked questioning at Garrett and Jasmine and then asked, ''What about-?''_

_Garrett chuckled and cut me off, ''I'm not officially forgiven, but you're not the only one with a date.''_

_I looked a bit stunned but happy. Finally, those guys would get together and not suffer anymore._

_Well, but then I realized something__._

_''You guys eavesdropped again?'' I asked them in disbelieve._

_Instead of a reply the others just laughed._

_I looked at them in disbelief but then couldn't help but laugh too._

_I couldn't care less right now._

___**Flashback end**_


End file.
